Generator Rex Made -up Season 4
by YellowAngela
Summary: What happens after season 3? They left a lot of questions unanswered when they ended the series so I thought about continuing. I just finished it. Hope you like it. Some HOLIX.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Generator Rex Season 4

Episode 1

Rex dodged Six's kick and tried to counter with Smack hands but Six caught his head with his fist.

"Ouch!" he slid several feet. "Give me a break will ya? Why are we training so hard anyway? We won!"

It has been several months since Rex activated the World Wide Cure to the Nanite Event. Things have been pretty quiet except for a few incidents here and there not really related to Nanites. Providence no longer hunt EVOs since they have been cured but the government calls them to take care of incidents they do not have resources to deal with.

"Don't forget", Six reminded him, "Van Kleiss is still out there as well as Black Knight and the Consortium."

At Van Kleiss's name Rex's eyes narrowed and shot at Six with his Punk busters. Six easily dodged and elbowed him to the ground.

"Ok, enough for today", Six said having compassion as Rex groaned from the floor.

Rex stumbled out of the training room muttering to himself about things not being fair. "Don't forget to go to Dr. Holiday to get checked out." Rex grunted in reply rubbing his head.

Six inwardly shook his head as he walked in the opposite direction to his room.

0o0

"You'll be fine Rex", Holiday said after a quick check up." Just the usual bruises."

"Doc, he was merciless." Rex whined.

Holiday smiled a little, "Couldn't be that bad, the session ended sooner than usual."

Rex rubbed his sore back. "Yeah, well I don't know why we even bother."

"Because he wants to make sure you stay prepared and that you don't get hurt." Holiday didn't know why she was defending Six. She had the same discussion with him as to why all the training.

"Go on", Holiday said, "We're done here." Rex hopped off the examining table and bolted out the room "Going to Noah's", he called out. As he was running out, Six strolled in with a slight glance at Rex's retreating form.

"Still annoyed at me?" He asked.

Holiday looked sideways at the agent. "Are you talking about me or Rex?"

"Either or", he replied with his usual stoic face.

Holiday sighed. She wasn't sure what she felt. After the initial euphoria of the world being cured of the EVO's things have become routine. She was busy now studying how the nanites can be used for the good they were initially intended for with Caesar, Meechum, and Rylander. She hardly had a chance to talk to Six and only saw Rex for his regular checkups. Not that Rex seemed to notice since he was now almost always at Noah's or going to the mall with Circe. She smiled a little. Rex is almost a normal teenager.

Six cleared his throat and brought her back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the past few months."

Six nodded and then stood there.

"Can I help you with something?" Holiday asked wondering why he was still there.

He cleared his throat again. Holiday noticed he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Six opened his mouth but then quickly closed it again, "It's nothing, I'll see you later." He quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Holiday looked quizzically and somehow felt sad as the door closed behind him. But she had no chance to reflect as suddenly an excited Caesar interrupted.

" Doctor Holiday, come quick."

Holiday turned on the intercom and answered, "Coming."

0o0

Six walked the hallways back to his room. What was wrong with him? He just wanted to ask if Holiday wanted to have dinner with him tonight. Why couldn't he even get the words out? It has been getting worse. He was slightly glad she has been so busy that she didn't notice that he had been avoiding her. After the worldwide cure she was kept busy looking at nanites and Rex making sure everything was back to normal if there was such a thing. He stood aside knowing he couldn't really help with the science part. But now that things have calmed down he couldn't bring himself to even ask her out.

Rex had been bugging him to tell the Doc about how he felt about her but something was keeping him back. He didn't really want to think about it but since there was so little activity he had nothing to do but to think.

"Six", his name snapped in his ear piece. White Knight was calling him.

"Six here."

"Meeting now."

Six hoped there was an assignment.

0o0

"Six, there seems to be a disturbance in the area that use to be the Abysus".

Six narrowed his eyes not that anyone can see behind his shades. "Van Kleiss."

"Possible", White said.

"Why didn't you contact Rex?"

"I did", White growled but he waved his had to the empty spot next to Six.

As if on cue Rex burst into the room, stumbled and fell.

"Got here as fast as I could", he panted.

White snorted. "Take Holiday and Caesar with you and investigate."

Caesar? Six was surprised. He didn't say anything but it would make sense; he did have the most knowledge about nanites. But somehow he felt disappointed.

But Six didn't show it. "We'll leave right away."

"Ohh, a mission. What is it?" Rex asked eagerly.

"You'd know if you came on time." Six noted.

"Yeah, yeah. Traffic's terrible this time of day".

" You can fly. We're going back to the Abysus."

Rex stopped, "Van Kleiss?" he asked in surprise.

Then Six felt the mood get dark. He turned to look at Rex. Rex stood with his mouth opened but slowly his eyebrows furrowed and his hands balled up into a fist. Six saw his teeth grit together.

"Rex," he snapped," you have to control yourself." Six was worried about Rex's mental state because it would affect his performance. "You need to focus on the task at hand."

"Oh I'll focus all right, focus my Punk busters right up his…"

Thankfully he was interrupted by Doc Holiday.

"We're ready to go." she said.

"On route," Six said.

They reached the flight pad outside. Holiday looked lovely in her jump suit. Six mentally kicked himself again.

Rex called out to Caesar, " Hey bro, did you hear where we're going?"

Caesar nodded," Sí *. And I need to tell you something as well."

"You can tell him on the plane," Six ushered them in. Holiday walked next to Six. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She noticed he seemed tense.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Rex is… a little," He wasn't sure what word to use, " Van Kleiss might be back." He finished.

Holiday nodded. It was what she thought when she heard where they were going.

"Caesar has discovered something about the nanites that may affect our mission."

"What?" Six asked in his usual monotone which masked his curiosity and the dread that was forming in his stomach.

"The nanites aren't completely deactivated." Six stopped and look at her.

" You mean people can still go EVO?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"No, not like before. The nanites no longer act on their own. Rex stopped that. But…"

Six steeled himself for what was coming.

"They can be reactivated by outside forces and programmed."

"That's not good," He muttered.

"Well, it depends on who is activating and what the nanites will be asked to do," Holiday said. "It can be a blessing or a curse. We just don't know yet."

Her face had a far away look and Six resisted an impulse to touch her face. He turned back to walking up the ramp. The flight door closed behind them.

0o0

"WHAT?!" Rex yelled. "You mean people can still go EVO? "

Six almost smiled. Rex sounded a lot like him.

"No, no little brother," Caesar said. "This is more complicated and more sophisticated than that. "

Caesar had a knack for making things more complicated than they needed to be. "Think of all the good we can do if we can get the nanties to attack cancer cells or to repair the body!" Caesar was getting excited.

"Yeah, what about if someone tries to turn people into zombies or make armies and stuff." Rex said in his childish but point on argument.

Caesar sighed, "You need to look at the bigger picture."

"No you need to look at the even bigger picture," Rex used his hands for emphasis. "Van Kleiss can easily manipulate the nanites and make I don't know crazy mutant EVO armies to attack the world." Rex was starting to get angry.

Caesar shook his head. Six never really like Caesar and now he liked him even less.

Holiday was quiet. She wasn't sure what to think. The implications are enormous. Yes, there is potential for abuse but there's potential abuse for anything. But she can't help feel that Caesar is right.

Six felt Holiday's confusion and said nothing as well. The plane took off with awkward silence.

The plane landed a few hours later still with no one really saying anything other than briefing on the mission. There was a strange energy signal near Van Kleiss's destroyed castle that has been steadily growing. It was not the same energy as Breach's portals. Holiday was looking at her hand held computer.

The group cautiously made their way to the ruins. Some of Providence's agents accompanied them.

"What exactly are we looking for," Rex asked.

"Not sure," Caesar replied.

Suddenly the ground shifted from beneath them and a giant worm EVO jumped out of the ground.

"But that's impossible!" one of the agents yelped.

"Nothing is impossible," Caesar said dryly.

Six had already unsheathed his magna blades and was flying at the worm. The cuts only made the worm mad. It threw the agent several feet. The Providence agents started shooting but the bullets bounced off. Rex formed his Smack hands and tried to punch the giant worm. The worm caught his hand in his mouth and threw him. How many times did the Six have to warn Rex about his aim? Holiday ran to where Rex fell. Rex groaned as Holiday helped him up.

"Rex! Can you see if you can cure it?" Rex got up and built his Punk busters. He leapt over the worm's head and landed on the backside of the worm. He put his hand on it.

An electric shock came out and Rex screamed in pain.

"Rex! " Six ran to Rex. An explosion threw Six back and left Rex lying on the ground. The worm dug back underneath the ground. When Six got up, he saw Holiday was already at Rex's side. She was scanning him.

"Where's Caesar? "He asked. Holiday looked around.

"I don't know.

The other hapless agents were getting up and rubbing their heads.

"How's Rex?" Six asked.

"He's stunned but seems alright," she replied.

Rex groaned and got up, "¿Dónde está mi mono?" *

He looked around," What happened?"

"We were hoping you can tell us," Holiday said.

"The nanites were fighting me from curing it."

"Question now is where's Caesar and what else is out there?" Six said.

"Wait, my brother's gone." Rex scrambled up." Caesar," he yelled. Silence answered him.

"Caesar!" he yelled frantically.

"Rex," Holiday said gently." We're not going to find him that way. Did either of you see what happened to Dr. Salazar? "Holiday called to the two guards.

"I saw him run into the trees that way."

Coward Six thought uncharitably.

Rex ran in the direction of the guard's finger.

"Wait,Rex," Holiday called. "Wait for us."

Six followed silently. They ran through the trees. Rex was plowing on so fast he almost fell off a cliff. Six grabbed his jacket.

"Do you think he fell off? " Holiday said softly.

"No," Six shook his head.

He pointed at some trampled grass going to the left of the cliff.

"Looks like he went that way. "

The group followed the trail. In a few moments the ruins rose over the horizon.

"A back way?" Rex asked quizzically.

"Looks that way," Holiday answered. As they approached the debris, a force field blocked their way.

"What the…? "Rex and the group felt around.

"What is this?"

"Welcome." A familiar voice greeted them. In front of the group behind the field a red portal opened up and Van Kleiss rose from the ground.

Rex went ballistic. "Where's my brother you hackneyed EVO Freak?!"

He began pummeling the shield with his Smack hands. When that didn't work he brought out the Bad axes. While he was angrily slashing at the field, Van Kleiss laughed.

"Good to see you too. It's been too long." His last sentence ended with a growl.

"You denied me my rightful place Rex. "

He continued in a fake friendly tone. "So now I'm going to fix that."

He snapped his finger and out of the blue a red portal opened in mid air and Caesar fell through.

Rex roared with anger and increased his attacks now also with the Punk busters. Six yelled at him

"Stand down. You're just wearing yourself out. "

Rex finally stopped as he glared at his mortal enemy. "What do you want?"

"Tutut you teenagers never listen. I said I'm getting back my rightful place."

He held out his hand. In it looked like a remote. He aimed it at Caesar, Suddenly Caesar's eye glowed blue and blue veins started to circumvent his body. Caesar screamed then stopped and fell to the ground.

"Get up my minion." Van Kleiss said.

Caesar rose form the ground eyes still with the eerie blue glow.

The group watched with open mouths. "What did you do to him," Holiday demanded.

"I control his nanites. Thereby, I can get him to do whatever I want. With this little device I will activate and control all the nanites in the world. Even if I don't have godlike powers I can still make everyone treat me like one. Unfortunately, I need Dr. Salazar's help to work out some… bugs." He patted Caesar on his head.

"I created that unusual energy signal knowing that Providence can't help but investigate." He chuckled. "You are so predictable." A red hole opened up underneath Caesar and he disappeared.

Rex yelled. "You're not getting away with it! I'm going to get through this shield and break your…"

The ground rumbled again and once again the worm EVO appeared.

"I see you've met Breach's pet."

"That explains why it wasn't cured," Holiday mused, "It must have been in her pocket dimension."

Suddenly Six grabbed her around the waist and jumped them out of the way as crystal shards shot at them. Six continued to hold on to her as he used his other hand to fend off the projectiles with his blade. Skalamander! He wasn't cured either. Biowulf also made an entrance. Great!

Six's grasp was painfully strong. Holiday didn't want to distract the agent but she wasn't sure why he kept his hold on her. He could easily have let go.

As if reading her thoughts he let her go and jumped to attack Biowulf. She grabbed her gun and started to shoot at Skalamander. Skalamander blocked the shots and in turn shot more crystal spikes at her. She dodged them but one tore through her side. She winced in pain and fell. Six saw in the corner of his eye Holiday going down. He kicked Biowulf so hard that he flew back. Then he brought the handles of his sword on his head knocking him out. He then jumped on Skalamander with a few lightening moves fell the ugly EVO. He ran to Holiday.

"It's just a scratch," she said as he knelt by her side. But he can see it was deeper than that.

He looked around to see if there was anything to stem the bleeding. He took off his jacket and tore out the lining and pressed it to her side. She winced again.

"We need to fall back."

He looked at Rex and the two other agents desperately fighting the worm. He called the plane.

"Agent Six to Scout Ship 3 emergency pick up." He yelled into his earpiece.

"You mean this Scout Ship?" Van Kleiss smirked as a pile of plane debris fell out of another red portal.

We're in trouble Six thought. Suddenly, another ship appeared overhead and fired missiles at the ruins. Van Kleiss was surprised by this and jumped into a portal before the missile hit. The missile took out the force field as well as the worm, which crawled down the hole.

"What?" Six asked in surprise. The ship landed in the crater and BoBo came out.

"What I'd miss," he smirked.

"I asked him to fly back up just in case." Holiday murmured getting drowsy. Six looked down in concern and realized she was still bleeding. He picked her up.

"Quick we need to get her to medbay."

Rex was still livid. "We can't let Van Kleiss get away…" he trailed off when he saw the doctor."

"Doc!" He ran to Six. Six gently pushed him aside and brought Holiday up the ramp of the ship. Rex and the rest follow. The door closed and the ship returned home.

0o0

Rex destroyed several robots. He aimed his Slam cannon at another and dodged shots as he forms the BFS to cut down several others.

Six looked in from the window. He'd been training non-stop since they got back.

Although Six was worried about him, you would never know from his expression.

White called," Six!"

"Six here."

"I need a status report now."

Six mentally sighed.

"On route," he said.

"Well, what happened?" White demanded

Six debriefed his superior about the details of the disastrous mission.

"Well, now at least we can stop waiting for Van Kleiss to move. How is the doctor?"

Six slightly raised his eyebrow. White never really cared about his employees before.

"We need her to help with this new nanite problem."

Ah yes, there it is. Not really concerned.

"She's lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine."

"Then get her working immediately." White closed communications.

Six knew that the doctor was probably working on the problem already.

When he got to medbay he saw Rebecca getting out of bed and trying to stand. She was a little wobbly and almost fell if it wasn't for Six grabbing and steadying her.

"You need to rest. " He stated.

It annoyed her when he said the obvious. But there was no time to rest. She needed to talk to Meechum and Rylander.

"Look Six I need to figure out how Van Kleiss is controlling those nanites."

"I know. "Six said gently," But you will be no good to anyone if you make yourself sick."

The slight warmth in his tone made Rebecca pause. She looked at him but could not see his eyes behind the stupid shades. However, she felt that maybe his face was not as stern as it usually was.

She sighed. "I need to talk to Rylander and Meechum."

"We're right here," Meechum walked into the medical room and Rylander rolled in on an electric cart.

"I asked them to come since you shouldn't be running around," Six explained.

Holiday surprised look turned into a grateful smile which made Six's chest feel funny. Then he realized he was still holding her. He gently lifted her and placed her back in the bed.

Meechum cleared his throat. "We found earlier that the nanites respond to certain radio waves sort of like how you control a remote control car. The remote Van Kleiss had probably is a transmitter."

Rylander nodded. "Yes the nanites are the antennas and respond to the commands from the transmitter."

"Well, is there a way to disrupt the transmission," Holiday asked as she painfully settled herself back into bed.

Six walked out. He wasn't interested in the details the scientists were discussing. He wanted to check on Rex.

Rex was at level 10 and not doing well. A giant robot was about to crush him when Six intervened.

"I could have taken him," Rex said indignantly.

"Sure," Six said.

"I could!" Rex insisted.

Rex stormed out of the room. Six followed. He really still had no idea about teenagers especially this one. Finally Rex slowed down.

"How's Doc?" He asked softly without looking at Six.

"She's fine. She's already working on getting your brother free from Van Kleiss's control." Rex unexpectedly punched the wall. Six waited.

"It's my fault," he choked back tears. "You were right I should have trained harder. Doc wouldn't have been hurt, my brother wouldn't be… he stopped unable to go on."

Six uncharacteristically put his hand on Rex's shoulder. "No it's not your fault. Van Kleiss caught us all off guard. We'll be better able to face him next time."

"Don't try to make me feel better Six, " Rex snapped. He stomped away.

Six again mentally sighed.

0o0

"Noah, I screwed up big time. I couldn't stop a stupid EVO worm. I'm losing my touch."

Rex was on the video phone with Noah. Noah clucked sympathetically but said, "You know you're taking this too personally. "

"Oh course I am. He killed my parents and now's kidnapped my brother!" Rex snapped.

"Yeah, but that's not going to help you," he said wisely. "You need to chill and think rationally."

Rex looked at Noah in surprised. "When did you get so smart?"

"Dude check it out I got it out of this self-help book." He showed Rex.

Rex rolled his eyes.

But Noah had a point. He's letting Van Kleiss get under his skin and it's made him not think straight. He walked into the medical room to see Doc. He was shocked by the sight.

A giant boom box stood in the middle of the room. Meechum was fiddling around the back of it and Rylander was making some suggestions.

"You want to do this," Meechum snapped, "Backseat driver," he muttered as he went back to work.

Holiday was on her bed crossed legged staring into a laptop.

"Uh Doc?" Rex began.

"Oh good Rex you're here. Listen we might have found a way to stop Van Kleiss.

He's controlling the nanites via radio signals. We can disrupt them if we were able to counteract the frequency…"

Rex felt like he was going into a science coma. The only thing he understood was…

"We are going to disrupt his signal with this machine."

"Ok, and what can I do?" Rex asked.

"You need to find Van Kleiss, build this device, aim it at your brother and shoot."

"Build it?" Rex nearly shouted. "How? "

"We can program the control nanite to make it."

"You can do that?" Rex asked incredulously.

" Sure like when your brother had you make the transmitter so he could track you." Holiday reminded him.

"It almost killed me!"Rex shouted.

"This won't kill you," Rylander said then paused, "It could hurt a little though."

"Thanks." Rex mumbled. "Can you at least make it look nicer?"

"It's just an old stereo system with a few bells and whistles," Rylander laughed.

We're in trouble Rex thought.

o0o

Rex and Six was on the Keep with Captain Calan.

"So you think Van Kleiss wants to make zombies out of all of us."

"Yup," Rex nodded.

Calan sighed. "I was hoping to retire to Florida soon."

Rex sat back and tried to relax. He needed to get a grip if he was to beat Van Kleiss.

He felt someone staring at him and looked up at Six. Six was studying him.

"Don't worry partner I won't let him get the better of me this time. "Rex said with his usual bravado.

But Six could tell he was still feeling unsure. Truth be told so was he.

Holiday was indignant when she was ordered to stay on base. She had wanted to come. To see if she could help Rex but she really needed to rest. You don't recover from severe blood loss in a day.

"Are you sure they'll be there?" Rex asked.

"No." Six answered there are a number of places they can be but if Holiday is right they need to broadcast their signal from the only communication space station in orbit. The only way they can get to the station is from this launch pad. He pointed out the window.

A launch pad loomed.

On the ground Van Kleiss grinned. "Right on time. They are so predictable. "

Rex and Six walked to the guard at the entrance of the launch station.

"There a problem?" He inquired suspiciously eyeing the Keep hovering overhead.

"Seen any bio mechanical wolf man, overgrown lizard, and megalomaniac mad scientist bent on world domination? "Rex asked.

The guard gave a weird look.

"Giant worm? "Rex added.

The guard took out his two-way radio

"Headquarters we have a wise acre kid here with his emo leprechaun."

Six raised an eyebrow and Rex chocked back a laugh.

"We're from Providence. We were told we would be expected. "

"Got any ID" he asked

"Are you kidding? Look at that thing!" Rex said incredulously pointing at the Keep.

Six rolled his eyes behind his shades. He wanted to pull out his magna blades and…

The ground beneath began to shake

"Not again. "Rex groaned.

"It's starting," Agent Six shouted into his ear piece, "Send reinforcements."

The worm burst from underground taking out the chain link fence and guard house. The guard ran away. The worm let out a screech before attacking but this time Rex was ready. He brought out his Punk busters and began stomping the worm's head not giving it a chance to move.

"Get down, get down go back into your hole you slimy piece of…" the worm shook Rex off and tried to grab his foot. He avoided the mouth this time when he kicked the worm back.

Six sensed someone behind him. He leapt out of the way as crystal shards shot the area he had just occupied.

He did a back flip and landed behind Skalamander. He charged him and the battle began in earnest.

Van Kleiss smirked; everyone was nicely preoccupied. He and Caesar transported themselves into the control room via Breach's portal. He threw a gas grenade to knock everyone out in the room before he exited the portal.

"Now my dear fellow be so kind as to reprogram the controls and start the launch."

Ceased nodded, eyes still glowing. He began typing.

Outside Rex had hammered the worm back into the ground. It seemed to have had enough and started to retreat. Biowulf was taking out several agents while Six had his handful with Skalamander.

Rex felt the ground shake again. Not again he groaned thinking it was the worm again. But this time it was a different kind of shake...

"Rex," Six called out, "The rocket is launching."

"What?!" He didn't even see Van Kleiss.

Breach! Of course! It was all a diversion. Breach's portal opened and she grabbed Biowulf. Another opened but Rex was ready as Breach pulled Skalamander in Rex jumped in after. Six also dove in. They landed rather ungracefully inside the deck of the rocket.

"How unexpected," An annoyed voice drawled. Rex looked up. Van Kleiss loomed over him.

Rex smiled hello and then swung his legs and knocked Van Kleiss off his feet.

"Stop," Van Kleiss ordered. "The whole base is wired to explode if the rocket doesn't launch."

Rex stopped but wasn't sure if he was bluffing. Van Kleiss took his hesitation to attack but Rex remembering his training dodged and his Smack hands knocked Van Kleiss into the control board. Six was taking care of Biowulf and Skalamander.

Van Kleiss shouted to Caesar," Stop him!"

Caesar left his pilot seat and came at Rex.

"Rex," Six shouted,"Now!" Rex concentrated and suddenly the boom box he had seen in the medical bay grew from his hands. He blasted it at his brother and Caesar flew back.

"Ow mi cabeza*." Caesar groaned.

"Welcome back bro," Rex grinned.

Then he turned his attention to Van Kleiss but he was already jumping through a portal. Biowulf and Skalamander was also gone. Six was on one knee being supported by his sword. "Six, you alright?" Rex asked

"Fine," he said getting up. "How do we get off this thing? "

"We can't," Caesar said calmly." It's set to launch now." The floor shook as they started to fly up. Six used his Magna Blade to cut at the door and kicked it out. They jumped out as Rex created his Boogie board. They landed safely. The rocket exploded in midair.

Calan came over and saluted them. "Good job. Base is secure. No sign of the worm EVO or Van Kleiss's crew."

"No," Rex moped "Van Kleiss got away. "

"But you got your brother back," Six reminded him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Caesar asked.

"Tell you later, bro."

Back at base they were being debriefed.

"This doesn't add up. The clean up crew didn't find anything resembling the remote he used to control Caesar. Also why would he give up the ship so easily? There has to be more to this." Holiday was talking.

Six watched Holiday from the corner of his eye. She seemed back to her old self. She looked nice with her hair down. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that. He's getting as bad as Rex. He needed to focus. Caesar had just finished his statement. The other scientists chimed in about the dangers of Van Kleiss controlling the nanites.

"We're going to need to investigate further." White growled. He looked at Rex, "Nanites in the world are still a danger."

Rex gritted his teeth knowing he had earlier ignored White's pessimistic musings.

"Dismissed."

The group filed out. Rex trudged back to his room to sleep he said. Six was suspicious but didn't say anything. He watched the scientists huddled together talking.

"A penny for your thoughts," Holiday gently prodded him. He was startled but didn't show it.

"Something _is_ wrong," He acquiesced.

"Rex will be ok," Holiday said.

"I know. But Caesar..." He trailed off.

Holiday glanced briefly at the scientist back. "What about him?"

"Keep an eye on him," Six had a bad feeling that all was not what it seemed.

Holiday smiled at him which made butterflies in his stomach.

"Got it."

Later that night, Caesar was in the lab by himself. Suddenly, his eyes glowed blue.

*** Sí = yes**

**¿Dónde está mi mono? = Where's my monkey?**

**Mi cabeza = my head**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I will try to continue with this as regularly as possible. (I have two little kids who demand much of my time and when school starts I go back to teaching.) I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I do proofread but as I've noticed before proofreading is difficult. That's why publishers pay people to do it for them. Since I'm a perfectionist I usually go back and re-edit when someone points out mistakes. **

Episode 2

Rex dialed Circe's number on his cell phone as soon as he was in his room. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey Rex," he heard her yawn." What's up?"

"Hey, am I bothering you?" he asked worried.

"No, no, just a long day. Being back in the "normal" world is tiring. "Circe yawned again.

"Quit yawning, you're making me do it now," Rex struggled to keep from doing just that. "Listen, we battled Van Kleiss today!"

"What?" Now she was awake. "Where, what happened?"

Rex conveyed the story. The other side was silent for a long time. Rex started to get nervous.

"Hey Circe? You still there?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just processing what you told me." She said softly. "It sounds like he has those collar things the Black Knight used on us but without the actual collars. " Rex can almost see her shudder.

"Hey, I didn't think about that but you're right." Rex agreed. "The collars controlled EVOs just like how that remote controlled the nanites… and Caesar was the one who upgraded the collars to… "

Rex stopped. There was a connection somehow to that and his being kidnapped but he can't quite see it. Maybe Doctor Holiday can figure it out.

"Uhh Circe, I gotta go now." Rex said.

"Ok, are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," he said distracted.

"Well, bye."

"Bye"

Circe hung up. She sighed. It had been hard adjusting to being normal again. After the cure she and her friends didn't have any place to go. Since they had already been living on their own for so long none of them felt like being "adopted" by a family. They were each other's family. Also since there was the little matter of helping Rex save the world a deal had been struck. Providence would give them a home, send them to school, and provide for their basic needs. All they had to do was become part of Providence when they graduated. So every weekend they went to basic training.

Circe wasn't sure how she felt about it. Tuck and Cricket jumped at the chance but Skwydd or Walter as he wanted to be called now was ambivalent as well.

The only normal thing she enjoyed doing was hanging out with Rex in the mall or catching a movie, or going out to get her hair and nails done with Cricket. School was all right but she really didn't feel like she fit in. Honestly, she sort of missed her powers.

She sighed again and turned off her lights to go to sleep.

Rex ran to see Doctor Holiday in her lab.

"Doc?" he called. She wasn't there but there was someone in the room. "Who's there?" Rex started to get nervous. Next thing he knew he was kissing the ground.

0o0

"Have you seen Rex?" Six asked Rebecca the next morning.

"No," Rebecca didn't even look up from her microscope." Why?"

"He missed training this morning and I can't find him anywhere. But records show he hasn't left the base." Six scowled.

Just then Bobo walked into the room.

"Hey, Doc, Bean pole," the chimp greeted.

"Have you seen Rex?" Holiday asked writing something down on her clipboard.

"No, he didn't go back to his room last night." Bobo yawned and stretched.

"And you didn't see fit to inform me of this." Six said through gritted teeth.

Bobo shrugged, "Thought he just blew off to see his girlfriend."

That got Holiday's attention. She took out her cell phone and dialed Circe's number.

"Circe, is Rex with you?" Holiday asked. Six did not like the way Holiday's face look as she listened to the girl. "No, he's not here. I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry. I'll let you know. Ok, bye."

Holiday turned to Six. "They talked last night and she mentioned to Rex that Van Kleiss's remote is similar to the collars that Caesar had made."

Six had a sinking feeling. He touched his earpiece. "Can anyone tell me the location of Dr. Salazar or Rex." Six turned and left the room.

Rebecca felt guilty. She had promised Six she would keep an eye on Caesar but honestly she wasn't paying too much attention to the eccentric mad scientist. She looked at Bobo who was casually going through her desk.

"Bobo, I have a job for you." She snapped.

"What's in it for me?" He didn't even look up from the drawer he was looking through.

"A pepperoni pizza and a case of Mountain Dew." She replied.

"Make it two pizzas." The Chimp grinned.

0o0

Rex groaned as he tried to get up. But he noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"What?" He was wrapped in something like spider thread. His eyes adjusted to the dark. He was in the bowls of Providence. After White Knight retook Providence from Black Knight he rebuilt parts of the base and left other parts to decay. He was in the part that White Knight decided to forsake. Hearing footsteps he feigned unconsciousness but kept one eye slightly opened. He was shocked to see Caesar.

Caesar was carrying a laptop but what really freaked Rex out was his eyes were glowing blue.

"Caesar! Snap out of it!" Rex yelled at his brother.

Caesar didn't even blink. He held out a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at his brother.

Crap. Rex thought when he felt a sharp sting and then darkness again.

0o0

Six dashed around the base. Think, think, Six. He chided himself. Where could they possibly be? Well every part of the base has been searched. They were still on the base according to all records. Where could they have gone that would not be detectable? He closed his eyes and scanned his memory of the base's schematics. A thought hit him. There was a part of the base that had been destroyed when the group had fought Black Knight that White Knight decided not to rebuild. It was sealed off but someone as resourceful as Caesar could easily figure out a way to…

"Six to Calan." He snapped into his earpiece. "Send reinforcements to Sector 28-B."

"But that's been…" Calan answered

"I'm well aware of that captain," Six cut him off.

"Sending reinforcements," Six can hear Calan sigh.

Six rushed hoping he wasn't too late.

0o0

Rex's nanites fought off the effects of the tranquilizer. He felt like throwing up. As he slowly regained consciousness he realized he was now moving… or more accurately being dragged on the ground by his feet. As he was hitting every bump and rock on the ground, he mentally cursed and raised his head partly to see who was dragging him but mostly to keep his head from getting a concussion. Oh, that's right Caesar looks like he is under the control of Van Kleiss again. How is that possible? Didn't he disrupt the signal with the boombox? He tried to construct that again but with is arms wrapped tightly to his body all he managed to do was give himself a hernia. Caesar must have realized that Rex woke up because they stopped and he aimed the gun at Rex again.

"Bro, not again." Rex groaned bracing himself.

But this time as the shot was discharged it was knocked to the side by a shuriken.

Six flew from the shadows knocking the older Salazar down.

"Rex, are you ok?" He asked as he whipped out his magna blades.

"Oh sure, never better. Love being knocked out, tied up, and dragged along the ground like a dead carcass. How was your day?" The teen answered sarcastically.

Six nodded, "You're fine."

"How about untying me?" Rex groaned.

"Sorry, busy…" Six jumped out of the way as Caesar shot a tranquilizer at the green ninja. Footsteps were heard at the end of the tunnel. Caesar heard them and turned to run the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Six growled and jumped in front of the scientist.

"Six, don't hurt him. He's not in control." Rex said frantically as he rolled over onto his side. He slinked along the ground like a silk worm. "Caesar, fight it, please."

Six would have laughed at how Rex looked if it wasn't for the dire situation and if Six ever really laughed.

The scientist did seem to pause for a moment and Six slightly relaxed his stance. But it looked like it was just a ruse when the laptop case swung and almost caught the side of Six's head. Six dodged and came underneath the scientist and did an uppercut to the chin that knocked out the man. The other agents finally arrived and began to cut Rex loose. Others went to secure Caesar. Six folded back his blades and returned them to his sleeve.

0o0

"What happened?" Rex asked Doctor Holiday.

Holiday was scanning Caesar who was strapped to the medical bed.

"I'm not sure but it seems that Van Kleiss still has control of his nanites. He was trying to steal all the research we had been doing." Holiday said softly.

"Well, duh." Rex snapped but regretted it when he saw Holiday wince. "I…I'm sorry, Doc. It's just that." He stopped not knowing what to say.

"It's ok, Rex. I really don't understand. We ran a full physical when we came back. Everything was normal. The nanites were inactive." Holiday was frustrated. "Now it looks like his nanites are going crazy."

"Do you want me to shoot him with the boombox again?" Rex asked.

Holiday pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can try."

Rex formed the build and blasted his brother again. Caesar's eyes turned brown momentarily. "Rex," he gasped, "chip!" Then as quickly his eyes returned to the eerie blue and he began struggling against the restraints.

"Same as before." Holiday sighed wearily. "The effects are fleeting and getting shorter by the minute."

"Why does he keep talking about food?" Rex wondered.

"I think he's talking about a microchip." Rylander wheeled himself into the room.

He sadly looked at the older Salazar as he pulled and tugged at the straps.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"Well, Meechum and I were talking about how difficult it would be to control a person with just a remote. A person is more complicated than a toy race car." He paused. "Now this is just conjecture mind you and we could be wrong…"

"Spit it out!" Everyone jumped. They had forgotten Six was still in the room, he was so quiet.

Rylander tried again," Well, the initial hypothesis was accurate. The nanites were activated by a radio signal but in order for them to be controlled so that complex tasks can be completed there needs to be a secondary device that sends instructions to the nanites directly…"

"What are you talking about?" Rex groaned into his hands.

"It means that you think Van Kleiss implanted a chip into Caesar to control his nanites." Holiday clarified,

"What?" Rex snapped. Holiday was already recalibrating the scanner. She ran the device over Caesar's body.

"Here," She held the device over his chest. "It's here."

"Can we disrupt the signal now we know where it is?" Six asked.

"Well, no it's not that easy. The chip is directing the nanites in his body. The effects of the boombox worked at first because the chip was initially establishing contact so the link was fragile. But now that the chip has taken hold it could kill him if we tried to just cut off the signal." Rylander noted." We need to remove the chip first."

"How?" Rex asked desperately.

"I don't know." Rylander shook his head.

"Yet." Holiday said firmly. She looked at Rex. "Rex, I promise we will do everything we can to get Caesar back." Rex looked at Holiday, her eyes grim and determined, nodded sadly at her and tried to smile but failed. He slowly shuffled out of the lab.

Six had been watching the whole back and forth for some time now. He was worried about Rex. He knew how much his brother meant to him. He was also worried about Dr. Holiday. He knew she would work herself to death to help others especially Rex. Again he felt a hitch in his chest when he thought of the good doctor. He abruptly turned to leave. He needed to clear his head. As he was about to walk out Bobo walked in with Circe. His eyebrow rose as he watched them walk in.

"Got her like you wanted, Doc." Bobo grinned.

Holiday nodded. "Pizza and soda's in the rec room." She turned to the girl.

"Circe, I need your help." She addressed the former EVO.

"Me?" Circe said in a small voice. "What can I do? I don't have my powers anymore and…"

Holiday interrupted her gently." There are other ways to help."

She led the girl away to another room.

Six watched and wondered what was going on.

0o0

"Hmm, looks like our little experiment worked but he's in Providence's hands." Van Kleiss muttered to himself. "No matter. Everything is falling into place."

He grinned insanely as he looked at the rows and rows of bins holding microchips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters, etc.,etc., etc.**

**Thank you again for the reviews. I hope I am not disappointing anyone. This section is a little slow since I'm trying to establish characters and relationships for future episodes. I also spent a lot of time researching frequency waves and wavelength theory. Then I realized that a Physics lesson slows down the story. So please suspend belief and just go with it. But if you have time you should look it up. It is as Caesar would say "fascinating." I really did proofread but realize I suck at it. That's why I'm a math teacher not an English one.**

Episode 3

Rex sat on his bed staring a hole into the wall. A soft knock came from the door.

"Hey," a familiar voice came from outside.

"Circe?" Rex asked getting up. He opened the door." What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Holiday asked me to come. She wanted to know what we talked about and to ask me a few questions about the collars." She actually shuddered that time. "Then I came to see how you were doing."

Rex sighed exasperated, "Well, my brother is rabid zombie slave of Van Kleiss, so I guess I'm doing fine."

"Look, I'm sorry about that but there's no need to give me attitude." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that everything was going so well and then it all goes…" his hand opened up as he made a little explosion noise.

"Want to take a walk with me. " Circe asked.

"I guess." Rex stepped into the hallway with his hands in his pocket.

Circe sighed and they walked silently down the hallway.

0o0

Holiday looked at her notes. She was trying to formulate a plan to get Caesar free from the nanites.

"But I need to know a few more things." She mused to herself.

"Which is what?" Six asked behind her.

Holiday almost jumped but she was getting use to Six sneaking up on her. "I learned from Circe that the collars made her active nanites take over her body so that she was no longer able to control her actions even though she knew what she was doing. Rex told me when he broke his active collar it exploded. Circe said that when she was rescued from Providence they had a master switch that turned off the collars so they can be safely removed." Rebecca rubbed her eyes and her shoulders were hunched.

"I'm just trying to see if we were to disrupt the chip if it would cause the nanites to become unstable."

"Unstable is bad I'm guessing." Six said.

"He can go EVO or it could kill him." Rebecca answered trying to stifle a yawn.

"Reb..Holiday you need to rest. You've been working non-stop." Six said firmly.

"I'm almost done. I just need to run a few more…" Rebecca said.

"I think Meechum can do that." Six interrupted.

Rebecca glared at him. "Look, I appreciate your concern but I need to run these. Meechum has been working with Rylander to figure out a way to deactivate the microchip before it bonds with the nanites so we don't end up with this situation."

Six was silent. Rebecca saw his jaw clench. For a few minutes there was awkward silence. Six turned around and left. Rebecca slumped down further in her chair and wondered why she wanted to cry.

Six knew how stubborn Rebecca can be. Arguing with her would be counter productive. He walked into the cafeteria and poured a cup of coffee added two sugars and a touch of cream. He walked back to the lab and gently put the cup next to her. Without waiting for her to say anything he left.

Rebecca stared at the cup and then at the door as it closed behind him.

Six walked with his hands in his pocket to his room. He stopped outside of it and decided he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He walked to the hanger. When he arrived he saw Rex and Circe talking or rather fighting. After some gestures, Circe stalked off leaving a dejected looking Rex sitting on the overhang. Circe rushed passed him in tears. He paused a moment then walked over to Rex. He sat down next to him and waited.

"I really don't get girls." He huffed.

"Join the club." Six said under his breath.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Nothing." Six said louder. He cleared his throat. "You want to talk about it?"

Rex looked at him in surprise. His brain looked like it had stalled. He turned back to look at the jets being fueled. "I don't know. I mean my brother is zombified and she wants to know where we stand in our relationship." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Maybe she's asking so she knows how to help." Six asked.

"What?" Rex looked at him in shock again.

"Well, depending on your relationship, "Six also did the quotations with his fingers. "it would be appropriate for her to help in certain ways."

"Like what?" Rex was still trying to wrap his mind around Six using air quotes.

Six sighed. Rex was dense. "Look if you are just casual friends she would just listen and that's it, if she was more than that, "Six looked at him pointedly, "she will listen and offer advice or comfort."

"Huh?" Rex looked confused.

Six sighed. Youth is wasted on the young. "Look stop thinking about yourself and think about how she's feeling, it can't be easy for her to adjust to this new life. She wants to know if you're more than friends so she knows how she can help because she cares about you." Even as Six said this he started thinking about Rebecca. She didn't know how he feels; she probably wasn't sure how to relate to him.

Rex sat eyes scrunched, brows furrowed, and lips pursed. He was deep in thought.

Six got up, "Don't hurt yourself." He walked away.

Rex looked up. Was that a joke?

0o0

Six walked back to the Rebecca's lab. He took a deep breath and was about to walk in but then heard Circe's voice. It sounded like she was still crying.

Not a good time. He walked back to his room.

"I know maybe this is the wrong time to talk about us but I don't know what he thinks we are." Circe tried to stop crying.

"Boys are dense. Rex is more so than most." Holiday patted the girl. She kept looking at the clock. She felt bad for the girl but she really needed to check on the results of the test.

"What do you think I should do?" she sniffed looking at the adult.

"I…" Holiday paused. Was she really the one to be giving relationship advice seeing as she didn't have one. Or at least a one sided one?

"Circe, "Holiday said firmly deciding to give the advice her mother gave her, "You are a beautiful, talented young woman. If any boy doesn't realize that then he's not worth your time or tears. Now go get some rest and don't worry about it."

Circe looked at her for a moment processing what she had said. She sniffled one last time, smiled, nodded and walked out.

Wow that was easy, thought Holiday as she checked the clock again hurrying to the computer. Silently she thanked her mom.

0o0

Caesar was strapped down and heavily sedated. He started to dream.

_They were back at the Abysus. The worm had just burst from the ground and Rex was fighting it. Suddenly he saw Van Kleiss behind the trees. He was about to warn the others when all of a sudden Van Kleiss ran. He ran after him. Chasing after him to do what? Make him pay for what he did to their parents, to Rex? Then he was surrounded by the Pack. A claw reached out to him…_

Caesar started awake. ¿Dónde estaba?* Where was he? He looked down at the straps. What's going on he wondered. All of a sudden he felt his hand start moving on its own. Then he remembered. His body was being controlled by the microchip Van Kleiss pushed into his chest with an injection gun after he was captured by the Pack. The pain had been excruciating. Although Caesar should have been worried about his inability to control his body, he was instead fascinated by how his body was moving on its own. He remembered Van Kleiss forcing him to make modifications on the microchip he had invented to control EVOs. Van Kleiss no longer needed a remote to activate the microchip. It would automatically activate as soon as it was inserted into the body.

Concentrate Caesar he chided himself. Think of a way to help your brother. He remember sitting in his lab when his body started acting on its own. He was curious as he walked into Dr. Holiday's and picked up her laptop that contained all their research on nanites. He remembered hearing Rex walking in and him bludgeoning over the head. He mentally winced at that memory. Caesar then wrapped him with a special thread he had been working on. It was suppose to be strong enough to hold a tank but thin enough to use to sew. He was going to leave him on the floor when his body again started to move on its own grabbing Rex's feet and dragging him along the ground. Was Van Kleiss ordering him to kidnap Rex? How did he even know? Fascinating. But what does Van Kleiss want with Rex? That's a stupid question Caesar scoffed at himself. Probably wants his nanites and then …. He didn't want to think of the things Van Kleiss would do to a depowered Rex. Caesar couldn't let that happen. He began to concentrate on his pointer finger on his left hand. He had felt something sharp earlier. Probably a sharp edge on one of the straps. He tried to focus his finger to find the sharp edge. There it is. He jammed his finger onto it. It began bleeding as he hoped it would. Concentrating with all his might he began moving his bloodied finger along his bed sheet.

0o0

Holiday didn't like the results. The only way to get rid of the microchip safely was for it to deactivate itself. They only way that would happen is to get to Van Kleiss. She slumped over her desk. She was tired. It was already 2AM. She hoped Circe had gone to the room she had prepared for her. She felt guilty for not really talking to her. Holiday realized that Circe really needed a mother figure just like Rex. How many adults did she know after all? Holiday was thinking that as sleep overtook her.

0o0

Noah was sleeping soundly when cell phone rang. He didn't bother looking up. His hand went to his night stand trying to find his phone meanwhile knocking over his alarm clock and lamp.

"Hewo?" He muttered eyes still closed.

"It's me, Rex."

"Rex, it's freaking 2AM!" He buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"I know. I've been thinking." Rex replied.

"Did you hurt yourself." He asked sarcastically.

"Six, gave me relationship advice." Rex said ignoring him.

"Did he hurt himself?" Noah groaned.

"No, listen what do you think I should do?" Rex asked.

"Go to sleep." It came out like a whine.

"No! I mean about Circe?" Rex tried again.

"Let her sleep!" his head was starting to hurt.

"No! I mean do you think I need to define my relationship with her?"

"Yes." Noah said bluntly.

"What?"

"Yeah, if you don't define the relationship then she will always feel insecure with you which can lead to clinginess, mood swings, and unrealistic expectations."

"Noah, are you still reading those self- help books?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Remember the disguise I used to help you get Freakins out from under Providence?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my mom found them in my closet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, good night then."

"Night Rex. Tomorrow we'll talk about boundaries."

Rex hung up. Since he couldn't sleep he decided to check on Caesar.

0o0

Holiday was woken up by a frantic Rex. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Doc, doc!" Rex was shaking her.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Caesar, his hand's bleeding."

Holiday jumped up. She was awake now.

"Let's go."

Doc looked at the man strapped to the bed. He had some blood on his hand but the way Rex carried on she thought he was spurting blood.

"Rex, "she tried to be patient. He just got some blood on his finger. "See. He probably hit his hand on something like this." As she pointed at the metal on the strap she noticed something on the bed.

"Meechum, Rylander, get to the medbay now." Holiday activated her comlink.

0o0

"Do you see that?" She pointed to the other scientist.

"It looks like 243?" Meechum looked puzzle. "What does that mean?"

"It might be the frequency that Van Kleiss is using to control the nanites?"

"You got that from 243?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Yes, 243 gigahertz." Holiday nodded. "It makes sense all frequency on the radio spectrum has been allocated except for this one."

"Whatever you say Doc. "Rex was still confused.

"All you need to know, Rex," Rylander said is that now we know the frequency we can trace it back to Van Kleiss and stop his transmission."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rex said getting excited.

"Nothing." Holiday noted as she started typing instructions into the computer. She furrowed her brow. "This can't be right." She muttered as she typed some more.

"What, what?!" Rex didn't like the sound of that.

"According to the computer the signal is being transmitted from Providence's basic training camp." Holiday said still typing away.

"It can't be." Rex paused. "Wait what day is it? "

"Friday or rather it's now Saturday." Meechum snapped "Why does that matter?"

"Cricket, Tuck, and Skw… I mean Walter are there now!" Rex paled.

"Holiday to Six, Calan to the Keep now. Code Red." Holiday touched her comlink.

"On route." Six's monotone voice answered almost immediately.

"What now?" Holiday heard Calan yawn.

"We have a serious problem." Holiday answered.

0o0

As the Keep flew to Providence's basic training camp 15 minutes away, Holiday quickly updated the men on board.

"So you think Van Kleiss set up shop right under our noses? Why?" Calan asked.

" Van Kleiss stole communication equipment from the rocket and then blew it up to cover the theft. I didn't notice that in the report since I was looking for something, not something that was missing." She smiled ruefully. "It was a careless mistake on my part."

"So how does that fit in with the training camp?" Calan continued.

"Think about if you wanted an army of highly trained soldiers at your command but with minimal security where would you go?" Holiday asked wryly.

Calan's eyes widened and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Rex was pacing back and forth in his containment room.

"Base overhead," an agent announced.

"Send the scout ship and keep your eyes open." Calan ordered.

"Don't bother. I'm going in." Rex had already left his room and was standing in the scout ship bay putting his goggles on.

"Wait, Rex." Six said. "It could be a trap."

"Don't worry about me. I got this. Van Kleiss will be sorry he ever messed with my family." Rex growled. Before anyone could stop him he opened the bay doors himself and flew out with his boogie pack.

Six ran to the bay doors with his hover board and flew out after Rex.

Within seconds Six was knocked off his board by an explosion. He flipped in mid air, bringing out his magna blades out from his sleeves and landed on one knee with his blades crossed. He looked up to see Van Kleiss and the Pack in front of him.

Rex was unconscious on the floor a few feet from Van Kleiss.

Six then felt something wrong. Looking around he realized that he was slowly being surrounded by the base's trainees holding guns straight at him eyes faintly glowing blue.

"Well, well, Agent Six. Looks like you're right on time for the party. Like my new recruits? It was very easy for me to convince them to join. In fact, I'm betting you'll be joining soon too." He smirked as he aimed an injection gun at Six.

**¿Dónde estaba? = Where am I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters.**

**Hope this makes up for the slowness of the last chapter. **

Episode 4

Holiday's heart stopped when she saw Rex's boogie pack get hit by a missile and explode landing him on the ground painfully. She was even more terrified when Six went down as well.

"Deploy agents!" Calan snapped into his earpiece.

Agents were scrambling to get ready to go.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Keep.

"We're being fired on by the training base," an agent at the monitors cried.

"Quick, close the bay doors." Calan ordered.

"No," Holiday grabbed Calan's arm. "Six and Rex are down there!"

"Sorry doctor, the Keep is too important to lose."

Just then White Knight appeared on the monitor.

"Report!" He snapped.

Calan sighed and walked over to face his boss to explain the situation.

White Knight's expression did not change as Calan detailed the situation.

"Looks like we may need to bleach the area." He said when Calan finished.

Holiday's face paled. "You can't possibly… Six, Rex and all those recruits are down there!"

"We can't let Van Kleiss get away with that kind of army and fire power." White snapped. "They are expend…"

"Ooops, lost the signal," Circe said appearing from underneath the consul with a wire in her hand.

Holiday looked stunned for a moment and then smirked. Calan looked between the two women. He merely shook his head and hid a smile.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now we disrupt the signal." Holiday grabbed Circe by the arm. "Come on."

The two left the crew room for Holiday's lab.

"Good luck." Calan murmured, then he ordered, "Fire all cannons at the incoming missiles. Don't fire on the ground."

0o0

"What are we going to do?" Circe asked confused.

"We need to get this modified boombox down there to disrupt his transmitter. "

"How? The captain can't open the bay doors."

"We're not going through the bay doors." Holiday said as she picked the boombox up.

"What?" Circe was getting nervous.

Two minutes later they were sitting in a stealth cycle with the boombox strapped to the back facing an open emergency exit.

"Are you crazy?" Circe yelled strapping on her helmet.

"Don't worry I modified this cycle with impulse thrusters. Besides it's the quickest way down," Holiday replied as she revved the engine.

"But we're miles above ground and this can't flllyyyy…" Circe screamed the last part because Holiday raced out the opening and into the sky.

0o0

Six glared at Van Kleiss waiting for his move. As soon as the gun discharged he released one of his magna blades and deflected the shot. It also served to scatter the Pack meanwhile with his newly freed hand he pulled out several shurikens and sprayed it at the recruits' guns effectively disarming them. Using his other magna blade he disarmed the remaining recruits without a single shot fired. But then his luck ran out as a crystal shard ripped through his shoulder. He nearly dropped his blade but managed to switch it to his other hand. Intense pain coursed through his useless arm as he turned to face Skalamander.

Rex groaned. Really, how many times is he going to be knocked unconscious this week? As he started to get his bearings, his eyes widened and he pushed himself out of the way as Van Kleiss slammed his metal hand down where he was originally lying.

"Hold still Rex. This will hurt a lot." He swung his hand again. Rex dodged again and brought out his BFS and sky slyder.

"Bite me," he growled as he swung his BFS at Van Kleiss.

It was looking bad for Six. He was fending off Skalamander and the recruits as they descended on him. He was trying not to hurt them but with his injured shoulder and constantly dodging shards he was starting to feel light headed. Finally, the recruits managed to overwhelm him and held him down. Skalamander walked to him and snickered, "It would be a pleasure to dispatch the famous Agent Six."

Just then Six heard a woman's scream get closer. Skalamander looked up and was knocked back by a flying stealth cycle. The cycle skidded to a stop.

"See, I told you I modified it." Holiday said calmly.

Circe was wide eyed and panting. She pried her fingers off the seat that she had been holding for dear life.

"You're crazy." She whimpered.

Six took the distraction to knock the recruits off him.

Circe recognized her friend. "Walter, stop please." Even as she said it she knew he had no control. Walter came at her and she reluctantly swung a kick to the head knocking him out. "I'm so sorry."

Holiday wasted no time setting up the boombox. She flipped the switch and generated a sonic blast in every direction in a 2 mile radius. The recruits suddenly stopped and rubbed their heads. What was going on?

Van Kleiss noticed, "Biowulf, stop that meddlesome doctor."

An unnoticed Biowulf jumped from the roof of one of the buildings and bounded toward the doctor. Holiday grabbed her gun and began firing. Biowulf dodged and smacked the gun out of her hand. Holiday crouched down and did a round kick knocking him to the floor but he quickly regained his footing and his claw grabbed the doctor's neck. She gasped as he squeezed.

Six went ballistic. Biowulf was knocked back by a blur of green. Not having a chance to even get his arms into a defensive position Six pummeled him to the ground.

Rex was at a stalemate with Van Kleiss. Neither can get the upper hand. Van Kleiss was able to counter each of Rex's machines and like-wise Rex was able to hold off Van Kleiss's attacks. Finally, they stood facing each other.

"It's a pity you didn't willingly join me." He smirked as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"You're nothing but a murderer. Why would I ever join you?" Rex scoffed.

Rex came at him with his fun chucks. Van Kleiss dodged and smacked his back with his arm. Rex slid but quickly got up. Ugghh, I'm letting him get to me again. Deep breaths, deep breaths he told himself.

"Breach, get rid of that infernal contraption." He pointed at the boombox. Van Kleiss then swung at Rex again keeping him busy.

"No, Breach! I thought we were friends!" Rex yelled at the girl EVO.

"He promised me you as my new shiny," she gave her creepy smile. A portal appeared underneath the boombox and it disappeared. Then another appeared and a destroyed boombox fell from it.

The eyes of the recruits who had been standing around dazed lit blue again.

"Circe, "Holiday yelled to the girl. " You need to get up there." She pointed at where Biowulf was standing moments before. "The transmitter must be there. " Holiday guessed that Biowulf must have been guarding it before.

"What do I do when I get there?" The girl asked starting to run in that direction.

"Destroy it! Six and I will cover you." Holiday punched a recruit and flipped another over. "Hurry!"

Circe ran. She dodged and weaved her way over the building. When she got to the door she kicked it in. Then she noticed stairs… a lot of stairs going all the way up to the roof.

"Awww, come on!" she stamped her feet in frustration. She started running up the stairs bounding two steps at a time.

Six and Holiday had their hands full trying to keep the ever approaching recruits at bay. They stood back to back as the recruits surrounded them. Just when it looked like they were about to be overwhelmed shots were fired in front of the recruits to stop their approach. Six and Holiday looked up. Calan and cavalry finally arrived.

"Sorry, it took so long but had to wait until they stopped firing at us." Calan explained.

"Better late than never." Holiday muttered. She immediately turned to Six. "Let me look at that shoulder.

"Later, "he said flatly. Then he ran off in the direction of Circe. Holiday threw her hands up in exasperation and followed him.

"Millions of dollars spent to build this place and they couldn't even put in elevators?" Circe finally reached the top. By now she was no longer running. She opened the door to the roof. Right in the middle stood antennae- like structure. That must be the transmitter. She took out her gun to shoot it. As she fired a red portal opened up and swallowed the bullets. Breach!

"No, I want my new shiny," she came out of another portal next to Circe and punched her.

"He's my shiny!" Circe growled and kicked her in the mid section. Breach flew a few feet back but disappeared into another portal. Circe nervously looked around to see where the next portal would appear. In the corner of her eye she saw one open up. Before Breach can come out Circe pulled her fist back and punched. She made contact with her face. Breach growled and lunged out. Circe sidestepped her and brought her elbow down on head, effectively knocking her out.

She turned her gun to shoot the transmitter but the gun jammed. Circe glared at her firearm.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

0o0

Six reached the building and looked at the stairs. He was about to start up them when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Holiday walked past him and brought out a grappling gun. She aimed for the top railing and fired. She gave Six a coy look. Six returned with a smirk as he held on to her. They flew to the top.

As Six and Holiday entered onto the roof they saw an unconscious Breach and a frustrated Circe banging the transmitter with a metal rod she found.

"Allow me." Circe stepped aside as Six neatly sliced the antennae in half.

Almost immediately the recruits stopped in their tracks stunned again with many of them holding their heads.

"No!" Van Kleiss cried with rage.

"Oh yeah, you are so screwed." Rex smirked taking the opportunity to punch him out with smack hands. Van Kleiss flew back unconscious.

Finally it was over. The Providence agents moved in to arrest the Pack.

0o0

All the recruits were checked out at the Keep. Holiday and a team of doctors removed the implanted chips and gave each one a thorough check up. Rex and Circe spent the rest of the morning talking to Walter, Tuck, and Cricket after they had been checked out. By late afternoon they were done. Rex walked up to the doctor.

"Hey Doc," he asked hesitantly, " since we missed the family dinner on Friday because of all this…," He paused. "Do you think we can maybe have it tonight?"

Holiday smiled, "I don't see why not. But you'll have to ask Six."

"I'm fine with it." A voice came from behind. Both Rex and the doctor jumped. Why does he keep doing that?

"Umm," Rex wasn't finished yet. "Can Walter, Tuck, and Cricket come too?"

"I guess if it's okay with their commanding officer…" Holiday replied.

"And…" Rex continued.

"And you can invite Noah too. " Holiday finished for him.

Rex whooped and ran off to his friends.

Holiday turned to see Six with an eyebrow cocked.

"Not a word." She pushed walked past him.

0o0

When they finally arrived back at base with 5 rowdy teenagers in tow, Holiday decided she had time for a nap before dinner. Six went to debrief White Knight who was probably annoyed at them for disobeying orders. But she knew Six can smooth things over. Rex caught up to her as she trudged to her room.

"Hey, Doc," he trotted beside her, "Thanks for everything."

She looked at him, "You're welcome but I didn't really do anything."

"You care." He said matter-a-factly.

She smiled. "Get some rest, Rex."

"Naww, you kidding? We're going to shoot some hoops, play video games, and see if we can pull some pranks on some of the grunts." Rex grinned. "Besides, I'm hopped up on Mountain Dew."

"Hmmm." Holiday was too tired to try to stop him. Let someone else deal with it. "Have fun," she said punching the code to her room.

"You know what Doc," Rex added.

"What?" Holiday couldn't keep the tiredness from her voice.

"I can't shake the feeling that we forgot something."

"It's probably nothing."

"Guess your right. See you at dinner."

"See you, Rex." The door slid closed and Rex walked down the hall and turned the corner. A few minutes passed when his footsteps came running back to Holiday's room.

As Rex arrived the door slid open.

They both gaped at each other in horror and said at the same time, "Caesar!"

0o0

Rex and Holiday rushed to the medical room. How could they have forgotten poor Caesar? When they reached the room they heard… singing?

_3 bottles of beer on the wall, 3 bottles of beer;_

_If e^ __2iπ __bottles should happen to fall,_

_2 bottles of beer on the wall._

_2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer;_

_If e^ __2iπ__ bottles should happen to fall,_

_1 bottle of beer on the wall._

The door flew open. Caesar was still strapped to the bed staring at the ceiling. When Rex and Holiday came in he turned his head to look at them.

"Oh good you're here. I'm down to the last verse. I don't want to have to start the basic transfinite version of the bottle song."

Both of them paused at that. Rex unstrapped him. Caesar got up and rubbed the sore parts where the strap had been.

"Gracias mijo*. I really have to go to the bathroom." Caesar hobbled off the bed and out of the room with Rex and Holiday staring after him.

0o0

Holiday glared at the paperwork before her. Dinner had been nice but noisy. She never did get her nap since she spent that time removing the microchip out of Caesar's chest and giving him a full physical. Then Rex decided that he was going to have a sleepover so she had to find extra mattresses and bed sheets. Finally she made sure the girls were in their rooms and the boys were in theirs before going to start on the mounds of paperwork on her desk.

Just as she was going to bang her head on her laptop, the door opened and Six walked in with coffee. How does he always know?

"Thank you," she accepted it gratefully. "How's your shoulder?"

"I'll live. How's your side?" He asked about her own injury.

"Same here," she sighed.

"Long day." It was more a statement not a question. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I'm glad that Rex is starting to have a normal life to experience all the things he missed because of the Nanite Event."

"Like having a girlfriend?" Six smirked.

"Too much drama." Rebecca chuckled. "Circe was in here crying the other night.

"What did you say to her?" Six inquired.

"Oh, what my mom had said to me when Jordan Mitchell asked my best friend to the Prom instead of me." She blushed not knowing why she told him.

"Which is?"

"You are a beautiful, talented young woman. If any boy doesn't realize that then he's not worth your time or tears." Rebecca looked away.

Then something unexpected happened. Six picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Rebecca froze.

"She's right and Jordan Mitchell made the biggest mistake of his life." Six said quietly.

Suddenly his face seemed very close. She didn't even realize that she started to lean in.

Just when their lips were centimeters apart, Six's comlink blared. Six and Rebecca jumped apart.

"Agent Six, get Rex and come to the conference room immediately. There's an emergency situation at the UN." White's voice snapped.

Six scowled, "Copy." He looked at Rebecca.

"I have something to tell you when I get back," he said face was unreadable as always.

Rebecca nodded, no words came to her as she watched him get up and leave.

When the doors slid close, she fell against the back of her chair in total shock.

A smile slowly spread across her face. Oh, the heck with the paperwork, she won't be able to concentrate anyway. She might as well turn in for the night. Besides she wanted to be awake when Six told her whatever he wanted to tell her.

**Gracias = thank you**

**mijo = affectionate term (mi hijo = my son)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Incidentally, I was thinking of this before I read this great fanfic by Solsixtus called Hurricane Whisper. Unfortunately it's not finished and it's really killing me. But I don't think that Cartoon Network would ever air something like that. Like I said I'm trying to create episodes that would have aired if there was a 4th season. Hope this one is as good as Solsixtus.**

Episode 5

Rex's head was leaning against the window in the scout ship. His eyes were closed.

"Where are we going?" He moaned.

"Terrorists have taken over the UN." Six replied. "They have taken several hostages including the general secretary."

"Why can't they send other agents? Why us? We just went through several days of heck." Rex rubbed his face to try to wake up.

"They asked for the best agents." Six said leaning back in his chair skimming the documents in front of him.

"The best? You mean White thinks I'm the best agent." That woke him up. He grinned.

"I knew I was awesome."

Six mentally rolled his eyes as he looked at the schematics of the building.

"Rex, try to pay attention. Lives are on the line."

"Yeah, yeah. Kick terrorist butt, go home, and sleep." Rex yawned.

"Ten minutes to ETA" the pilot announced from the intercom.

"Get ready, Rex." Six slapped him.

"Oww. I heard him."

0o0

The mission started alright. They were informed the number of terrorists in the building and their locations as well as where the hostages were being kept. They formulated a plan to get into the building and had the swat team ready to come in when they gave the signal. It went downhill from there.

"Rex, watch your back." Six yell as he deflected several bullets from a terrorist's gun. Six threw his shuirken and knocked the gun out of his hand before a flying kick knocked him out.

Meanwhile Rex was having a hard time. His builds were falling apart after one hit. He was trying to use his smack hands to block the bullets in front of him but left his backside wide open. A terrorist managed to club him over the head. Rex fell over but built his punk busters and kicked the assailant away. The punk busters immediately fell apart after one kick. Fortunately it was enough to knock the man out. Unfortunately, two more appeared to take his place.

"I thought you said there were only 10 of them." Rex yelled as he brought out his BFS and tried to swipe it at the two new terrorists.

"Intelligence was wrong." Six said wryly.

"No kidding." Rex grumbled as he knocked out the two goons. His BFS crumbled. Rex fell to his knees. "How much more?"

"Your biometrics are starting to flat line, Rex" Caesar's voice came over the comlink.

"No duh." Rex muttered trying to get up.

"Rex, "Six pulled him off the ground. " You need to rest. I'll handle the rest."

"No, I'm ok. We still need to get the hostages out."

"Rex, you're no good to anyone if you get killed. Now go." Six kicked another attacker away.

Rex formed his bad axes and sky slyder. "I got this, Six." He sliced through the wall and flew through to the room where the hostages were being held. Six gritted his teeth. The kid was going to drive him to drink. He back punched a terrorist who was behind him before running after Rex.

Rex knew he was just about spent but he wanted to make sure that the hostages were okay before he totally fell apart…literally. The terrorists were ready when he busted through.

He was thrown back by an explosion. The bad axes absorbed most of the impact but they shattered and he fell to the ground. The terrorists approached him with their ak-47s trained on him. Rex looked up. "Hello fellows, can you tell how to get to Sesame Street?" He suddenly formed his fun chucks and made one sweeping motion knocking most of the terrorists off their feet. A few further back started shooting. Rex made his smack hands to block the shots. Shurikens flew seemingly out of no where and split the barrel of the assault rifles down the middle. Six flew in soon after knocking out the terrorists with some well aimed kicks and punches. He looked around. The room was destroyed but all the terrorists were on the ground. A head poked up from behind some overturned tables.

"Is it over?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, we kicked butt." Rex grinned then promptly passed out.

0o0

Six watched them carry Rex back to the scout ship. A few hours of sleep should get him back to normal. As he survey the damage he knew the higher ups would not be pleased with the damage. It wasn't their fault though. The intelligence was faulty and they had to improvise. Sparks flew from exposed wires, water dripped from pipes and the lights were flickering. Rubble lay everywhere. Six's ears perked up and he brought out his magna blades. A knife flew out from the shadows and Six deflected it with his blade.

"Reflexes as sharp as ever, eh Six?" A familiar voice with a faint Spanish accent said.

Six's blood ran cold. "What do you want Dos?"

"Can't an old man come see how his friend is doing?" He walked out of the shadows with his signature cane in tow.

"I'm not your friend." Six said curtly. "And you never care about anyone. What do you want?"

"Talking here is not how you say privado*… private." Dos lifted his head slightly. "Come meet me at the safe spot."

"Dos, whatever it is, I'm not interested. I've left the mercenary business." Six growled.

"Yes, you've become a big hero. But this is not about the others it's about … "He paused. "Come hear me out."

Six wanted to just walk away but was curious why his old teammate was here. Last he heard they had permanently separated each doing and competing for solo jobs in the mercenary world. "Fine. You have 5 minutes."

Six walked out.

0o0

Six sat on the rooftop of a nondescript building waiting for Dos. Was he crazy for even being here? He should have just told him no and left. Even now he wanted to just leave.

He glanced at his hoverboard. He could just get on and…

"Ah, Six, so glad you can make it." Dos materialized from the shadows. Six mentally cursed.

"Well, what do you want?" Six asked allowing irritation in his voice.

"Six, I'm an old man and getting older." He sat down on a crate and looked at Six. "I'll be blunt, I'm going to retire."

That was a surprise. Six blinked at him but his eyes were hidden by his shades. His face remained passive.

"What does that have to do with me?" Six asked.

"I want to pull one last grand mission." Dos was getting excited getting up from the crate and starting to pace. "One last adventure before I go to my sunset years.

"Again, what does that have to do with me?" Six repeated.

Dos sighed. "I have need of your assistance and skills. The others were not interested and I can not do it completely alone."

So that was it. "No dice. As I told you before I'm out. "Six turned to leave.

"It would be a shame if something happened to that pretty doctor you work with or perhaps that machine boy?" Dos words stopped him cold.

"They are off limits." Six's usually neutral voice had a deadly edge to it.

"Nothing is off limits in our world." Dos hissed.

"I'm not a part of that world any more."

"You can never leave it."

"I have."

"Maybe the health of the pretty doctor can convince you otherwise." Dos sneered.

Six turned back and walked slowly back to Dos. "If you touch them," he said enunciating every word, "I will personally hunt you down and turn you inside out."

Six turned around, got on his hover board and flew off.

"Looks like you failed to convince him." a female voice behind Dos said.

"Don't worry, He'll come around."

0o0

Six flew to a secret location where he had landed his jump jet. He stored his hover board and got into the pilot seat. As he took off his mind started to wander. He still had a six year gap in his memories. Occasionally he had near remembrances and feelings of déjà vu but nothing really solid. He did however remember very clearly his former life. And he was thoroughly ashamed of it especially in light of what kind of man he had become after he left that life style. At least he liked the new man described by Rex and Rebecca. He really wished he can remember it.

Then his thoughts turned darker. Rex can take care of himself and to some extent so can Rebecca. Rex had held his own in a fight with Dos and the others but Rebecca…. She was mainly a doctor not a soldier. If anything happened to her…. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it but it made him think twice about telling her what he was about to tell her. He saw Providence in the horizon and the knot in his stomach grew.

0o0

Holiday was putting out fires at the base both figuratively and literally. She had to calm Calan down when one of the teens had put tacks on all the chairs in the conference room.

Someone had shaken all the soda in the refrigerator so that it exploded when anyone opened one. And finally someone started a small grease fire in the kitchen trying to make the ultimate breakfast burrito. It was only 9 in the morning. Sometime last night they brought home an exhausted Rex from the UN mission. He had recovered fully after a good 8 hours of sleep. But Six did not return with him. No one knew where he went. Holiday decided to check the hanger again to see if he was back yet.

Sure enough as she walked in she saw his jet land. She was about to walk over but hesitated thinking it might make her look too eager. She watched as Six jumped out of the jet. She smiled at him and waved. He nodded but something was wrong. She knew his body language and it seemed stiff and uncomfortable as if he didn't want to see her. Her smile wavered. It looked to her as if he was trying to decide whether to walk over or to run the other way. Finally he slowly came over.

"White Knight wants a debriefing of the mission last night." His voice emotionless. He turned and walked away. Holiday was stunned for a second. It was as if last night didn't happen. She felt embarrassed and confused. Luckily, just then Calan called her to take care of another one of the teens' stunts… one involving an expensive scanner and blowtorch.

Six walked down the hall. He knew the debriefing with Knight can wait but he didn't want to talk to Rebecca yet. He was confused and unsure of what to do. Something that disturbed him since it was not like him. Six walked into the conference room.

"Six, can you explain why half the UN building has been destroyed?" White Knight began. Six sighed internally but this was still better than facing Rebecca.

After the debriefing Six hurried to his room being careful not to run into the doctor. When he arrived at his destination safely he tossed his sunglasses on the night stand and lay down in bed not bothering to even take off his shoes. He was tired but couldn't sleep. His mind wandered again. His former self was never as stoic as his current self, again it was conjecture since he really can't remember the six years he lost. He realized though why he would cultivate that image. It kept people off balance and made him seem invincible. He liked that feeling but it has it draw backs like right now being unsure of what he felt. He sighed and drifted into a restless sleep.

0o0

When 3 o'clock rolled around Holiday had had enough. She rounded up Noah, Circe, Walter, Tuck and Cricket; she told them they had to go home. Since Bobo was no where to be found she decided to drive them back. They had school tomorrow after all. So they were put into a Providence transporter and she drove 45 minutes to the town they had been set up in… Morning Heights. It was also a Providence loading station where all its supplies came from. Rex wanted to tag along so she let him. With the transporter's stereo blaring and the kids rocking out to the latest Trendbender song Holiday drove everyone home. She dropped Noah off first. Circe, Tuck, Cricket, and Walter was easy since they all stayed at the same house. Finally she and Rex started back home.

"Hey Doc, you okay?" Rex asked.

"Fine, why." Holiday answered.

"I don't know you seem quiet." Rex noted.

Holiday gave him a sideways glance. Was it so obvious that she was upset and confused? She hoped not. Holiday was about to answer when an explosion threw them off the road. The transporter flipped three times and landed upright. If they weren't wearing their seat belts they would certainly have been thrown out.

Rex recovered first. "Doc, we gotta get out." Holiday unstrapped herself, opened the door and tried to get out. She made if half way when she realized her lab coat was caught on something. Rex had already gotten out. He was looking at the sky mouth agape.

"Doc, it's a plane and it's coming back."

Holiday looked up and sure enough a fighter jet was flying straight at them. She saw to her horror it launched a missile.

"Doc, get out of the way."

Holiday shrugged out of her lab coat and jumped out of the cab of the transporter. She was only able to make it a few feet before the missile hit. The blast sent her flying several feet. She skidded to a stop and blackness enveloped her. Rex was far enough away to not be impacted by the explosion but when he saw Holiday lying on the floor, he brought out his slam cannon and blasted the jet. He managed to hit part of its wing but it was not enough to prevent if from flying away. The transporter was on fire and Holiday was hurt. Rex thinking fast called Providence on his comlink and ran to the doctor to see if he could help.

0o0

Six woke up to alarms blaring. It was a medical alert. It meant that someone was hurt and needed immediate medical attention. A feeling of dread washed over him and his worse fears were confirmed when he heard Rex frantically try to get a hold of him.

He ran out of his room and towards the medical room.

Holiday looked small and fragile lying on the bed with an oxygen mask and tubes coming out of her. Six felt sick and a ball of rage was building in his gut. His face however remained as passive as ever.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by this plane." Rex began.

"Where?"

"Along the highway from Morning Heights. We were about 4 miles away from base"

Six walked out. He got into his jump jet and flew over to the wreckage. He wanted to look for clues. The clean up crew was already there putting out the fire and cleaning up the debris. Six walked over to examine the twisted metal that use to be the transporter. He was sick again seeing how easily Rex and Rebecca could have been killed. But what he was looking for was something specific and he found it buried deep in the heart of the carnage. A piece of the missile that was built to withstand impact and heat lay in the back of the transporter. It was the 2 of hearts. Ironic really since Dos didn't have one. He took the fragment and put it in his pocket before the clean up crew can see it.

Now having the proof he needed he got back into his jump jet and flew back to base. There he went to his room. He removed his suit and neatly folded it and put it on top of the dresser. He unhooked his magna blades and lay it down next to it. He went to the remote part of his closet and pulled out his old combat suit. Then he went to the katana hanging on his wall. He pulled the blade from its sheath. He looked to see the steel honed to a deadly edge. Quickly he snapped it back and swung it over his shoulders. He looked over his room once and left. As he was walking down the hall way he activated his ear piece. "Six to Knight requesting a 2 week leave effective immediately."

Before Knight could answer he pulled out the comlink and crushed it.

Back at the hanger he got in his jump jet and flew off before anyone even notice he was there. There was no turning back now.

**privado=private**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters. **

**I rushed through this episode because I'll be away and didn't want to leave a cliff hanger. It's going to get harder to update regularly. I wasn't too happy with how this one turned out. I'm still learning about pacing. I hope you like it anyway.**

Episode 6

Holiday woke up dazed and in pain. It took her a minute to remember what had happened. She pulled off the oxygen mask and pulled the needles out of her arm. She tried to get up. Rex was by her side almost immediately.

"Don't move Doc. You were hurt pretty bad in the attack. You've been out almost 2 days."

"Where's Six?"

"We don't know. White Knight said he requested a 2 week leave and then just disappeared. They found pieces of a comlink on the floor near his room" Rex was worried.

"Help me up." Holiday demanded.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"To Six's room. We need to get some answers."

0o0

Rex was glad that Holiday had suggested going into Six's room. He wanted to but didn't want to get in trouble again for entering the agent's room.

When they entered they saw his suit folded with his magna blades next to it. The sword on the wall however was missing.

Holiday put her hand on Six's folded up suit and felt something hard underneath it. She lifted it up and out fell a metal fragment.

"Rex, do you know what this is?" Holiday asked the boy.

"It looks like a 2 of hearts. Why would Six have a two…" Rex looked like he was about to have a seizure. Holiday was starting to get scared.

"Rex? Rex, what is it?"

"It can't be. It just can't be…"The boy paled." Doc, we never told you what happen when Six and I disappeared last year. "

"What are you talking about Rex."

"I promised Six I wouldn't tell."

"Well, seeing as Six isn't here and that there seems to be a lack of answers I suggest you start telling me something. " Holiday was getting frustrated.

Rex sighed and began telling her about The Six. As the story progressed she found her knees grow weaker and weaker. So many things began to make sense now. She remembered the pink haired girl that Six went to get information about Brandon Moses. She understood why he was hesitant to start a relationship. When Rex was done her mouth was opened and eyes were misty.

"Doc, you okay?" Rex asked worry lacing his voice.

"Y..yes Rex. I need to think. "Holiday closed her eyes. Six was in trouble but they had no idea where he could have gone.

"Rex, do you know where we can find that girl again?"

"You mean Five? I'm not sure. It's not like she's listed in the phone book." Rex shrugged.

"Then we find someone who has connections to the underground." Holiday said.

"Who?" Rex asked.

"You'll see. But first things first" She touched her ear piece. "Holiday to White Knight we need to talk."

0o0

Rex and Holiday walked through the halls of a maximum security prison. Rex looked straight ahead because the prisoners on either side were making cat calls and whistling at the doctor. Holiday ignored it. Rex didn't know how she could because he was ready to summon smack hands and break their faces.

The warden led them into a grey room with a table and three chairs. The guards led in a man wearing an orange jump suit and chains around his wrists and ankles.

Branden Moses!

"Well, well, it's the lovely Doctor Holiday and her pet EVO," Moses sneered. "Saviors of the world." He spat the last part out.

"Cut it Moses. We have a deal for you." Holiday was all business.

"What kind of deal?" He arched an eyebrow.

"We need to know how to get in contact with certain people. If you can provide that information and we make contact then we cut your sentence in half."

"That's not much of a deal seeing as my sentence is 70 years." Moses glared at her.

"Take it or leave it." Holiday said coldly.

The room became awfully still. Both Moses and Holiday glared at each other unflinching.

Finally Moses sighed "What do you need to know?"

0o0

Six arrived at Dos's secret mansion hidden in the mountains north of Spain. He exited his jet and walked through the mist towards the home of Dos. As he was walking he tripped the security. Immediately lasers popped out of the ground. Six leapt out of the way and used his katana to deflect the fire back at itself. He destroyed the lasers and continued walking. He kicked open the gate and continued walking. Two ferocious guard dogs ran straight for him. As Six dodged the first dog he grabbed its hind legs and swung it against the other. Both dogs went flying back unconscious. Six continued walking. As he approached the stairs of the mansion 4 ninjas dressed in black, face hidden by hoods, dropped from the roof. One of them ran at Six. Six calmly side stepped him and grabbed his arm and twisted it back. The ninja screamed and dropped to his knees. Another jumped at him with is sword drawn. Six blocked it with his own still holding the other man's arm. His foot caught the attacker under the chin and knocked him away. Six then swung the ninja he had caught and flung him at the third ninja. Blocking the last ninja's attack he punched him straight in the face. When all four were on the floor, he kicked open the door of the mansion. Dos was in the foyer sitting in a high back chair sipping tea. A small end table loaded with a tea pot, cups and a dish was to his left and to the left of that was another chair.

"Welcome, Six want some tea." Dos began pouring a cup.

"I want your head." Six growled coming at him with his katana.

"Auh, auh, auh, " Dos wagged a finger at him as he put his tea down, " I assume you are still familiar with this?" He picked up a tarot card with the picture of death riding a white horse. Six froze. "I have put out the order for your precious doctor and machine boy. Every mercenary, bounty hunter, and scum of the earth will be looking for them. Even you can't protect them from all of them."

"Call it off, Dos." Six growled.

"I could but only if you accompany me on my little excursion." Dos leaned back in his chair. Six hesitated. "Or you can let your friends die."

Six gritted his teeth. "What do you want me to do?"

An evil smile spread across Dos's face.

0o0

Holiday and Rex walked a familiar rooftop in England.

"What brings you to London, mates?" a female voice called out. A pink haired young woman stepped out of the shadows.

"We need to know where Dos is." Holiday stepped up to the mercenary.

Five's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about Dos?"

"Please, Five, Six is in trouble and we think Dos has something to do with it." Rex said

Five sighed and shoulders slumped a little." Sorry love. I can't tell you where he is… trade secret."

Holiday felt defeated. This was their only lead and it failed.

"But I can tell you to look into the myths of Hercules." Five stepped onto the edge of the roof. "Oh and watch your backs. Dos put out a hit on both of you."

"What?" Rex cried. "What do you mean?" But the rocker had leapt off the ledge and was gone.

"Never mind that, "Holiday said getting excited. "We have some reading to do."

Back in the scout ship, Rex and Holiday was looking through several books and websites.

"Doc, my eyes hurt." Rex complained rubbing them. "And we don't even know what we are looking for."

"You're right, "Holiday tossed the book she was reading aside. "We're getting no where. We need to think this through. Where is Dos from?"

"Spain." Rex yawned.

"Okay, let's bring up a map of Spain." Holiday went to the computer.

"How do you know he's in Spain?" Rex lay on the floor. " He could be anywhere."

"Have to start somewhere." Holiday mumbled. 'Okay let's cross reference Spain with Hercules."

Holiday waited. Her eyes widened as the computer brought up data.

"Bobo," she called on the intercom. "Yeah, what?"

"Set a course to Spain." She commanded.

"Where abouts?"

"The Pyrenees," she answered.

0o0

Six and Dos sat across from each other in Dos's private jet.

Six glared at the mercenary. "You still haven't told me where we are going."

"Patience, Six. You will see soon enough. In fact, there it is." Dos gestured out the window.

Six looked out. It was a small island but it was surrounded by a wall of black rock. As the ship got closer he realized that the wall was made up of large and separate plateaus. The jet landed on the flat surface of one of the plateau. Six and Dos exited the plane accompanied by several of Dos's hired henchmen.

Six looked out over the land. In the middle of the rock wall was a vibrant green tropical paradise. Suddenly something flew above the trees in the far distance. It looked like a a flying snake.

"Is that an EVO?" Six was shocked. All the EVOs had been cured thanks to Rex and the meta-nanites.

"There's more here than meets the eye." Dos chuckled. "Come." Dos walked to a before unnoticed stairway built into the side of the plateau.

Silently Six followed Dos down the stairs.

0o0

Holiday had recalibrated the sensors to detect unusual energy signatures . Bobo slowly flew over the Pyrenees.

"There!" Holiday pointed at the blip on the monitor. "Land there, Bobo."

"Got it." He flew down.

"Six was definitely here." Rex observed dryly as he looked at the burnt out lasers and smashed in gate.

"No kidding, chief." Bobo touched one of the lasers which crumbled.

"Come on, "Holiday hurried in with her gun drawn.

They carefully stepped inside. After a careful search of the mansion they made a realization.

"No one's home." Rex complained. "Now what?"

"Well, we know they were here. So let's see if we can find where they've went." Holiday mused.

"Good luck with that," Bobo said sarcastically as he leaned against the bookshelf. As his elbow hit one of the books the self swung open so fast that Bobo fell in.

"Bobo! You're a genius." Holiday scrambled into the tunnel.

"Oww." Bobo mumbled still on the floor.

The group made their way into the secret room of the mansion. Weapons and combat suits lined the walls. A large table in the middle of the room was filled with maps.

Holiday rummaged through the papers. One map in particular intrigued her. It had an island that she did not recognize circled in red. She grabbed it and shoved it into her satchel.

"I think I know where to next. Let's go."

As they turned to leave, something didn't feel right.

"Uh, Doc," Rex asked.

"Yes, "Holiday answered.

"Did you shut the bookcase?"

"No, why?"

"It's shut now."

"You're not going anywhere!" A figure appeared holding a gun. "Easy money."

Rex realized that it must have to do with the hit Dos put out on them.

Holiday didn't even flinch. She grabbed her gun and fired. The man jumped out of the way and returned fire.

"Hold it, hold it, I'm right in the middle." Rex covered his head and dove for cover.

Bobo swung from the rafters and landed right on the man. He was out.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Holiday pushed through the case and stared straight down a barrel of a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another mercenary sneered.

In her sweetest voice Holiday replied, "No where, but you're going to sleep." She ducked and from behind her Rex's smack hands burst out and caught the guy in the face.

The group hurried out of the mansion.

"Where to, Doc?" Bobo asked.

Holiday pulled out the map and pointed to the red circle.

"You think you can get us there?"

Bobo grinned, "Does pizza make Rex gassy?"

"Hey, "Rex protested.

"Then go. Six needs us." Holiday pulled on her seat belt.

0o0

Dos led the group to a large clearing. Further back in the clearing loomed a formidable looking castle.

"In there is our target." Dos whispered. "There are two lines of defense. The first is around the perimeter: electrified fence, lasers, and cameras. Someone needs to go through and shut off the security. The second is within the house. That is more of a mystery and we'll have to play it by ear."

"Why are we doing this?" Six questioned. He couldn't see the point or the value of the mission.

Dos sighed. "Our target runs this island. When the nanite event occurred the nanites fused themselves to the rocks forming the plateaus." Dos nodded to the wall. "The fusion created a rock with strange characteristics."

"Like what?" Six asked.

"It absorbs nanites." Dos answered.

Six's eyes widened behind his shades. The implications were enormous. If nanites can be removed from everything there would be no chance of anyone ever becoming EVO or for someone like Van Kleiss to control them.

Dos continued, "The ruler is not a pleansant man and has demanded rather unreasonable amounts from my client for the right to the nanite rocks."

"So you're going to kill him so your client can get the rocks." Six finished.

"Think of it as a hostile take over." Dos answered.

"What if I refuse to help?"

"You would give up the lives of people you know then take one that you don't know?" Dos asked incredulously. "When did you develop morals?"

"When it requires me to take an innocent life."

Dos scoffed. "There is no such thing. Besides the target in question is not the first person to own this island. If it makes you feel any better you will not be doing the killing. The pleasure belongs to me. I merely need you to disable the security."

Dos paused, "Or would you like to see the good doctor dead."

Six growled and moved towards the castle.

0o0

"Look there." Rex pointed out the window excitedly. Below them they spotted a walled island and there on the ledge of the wall was a jet.

"Bingo!" Holiday smiled.

"I prefer poker myself." Bobo joked.

The scout ship landed several feet away from the first jet. They exited the ship. As soon as Bobo touched the floor of the plateau, he stumbled and fell.

"Hey chief, " Bobo said weakly to Rex, " Not feeling so good."

"Bobo, what's wrong?" Rex and Holiday knelt next to the monkey.

"I suddenly feel tired and can't move."

To Rex's horror Bobo started to go limp.

"Quick, Rex, help me get him inside the ship." Holiday picked up Bobo's head and Rex grabbed the chimp's feet.

They lifted him up and back into the ship. Holiday picked up a scanner and waved it over Bobo.

"Strange, it looks like he lost some nanites." Holiday looked at the scanner brows furrowed. "That can't be right."

Holiday went outside with another scanner. She scooped a sample from the ground and placed it inside.

"I've never seen this before. This rock is infused with nanites that seem to be absording the nanites."

"Then why aren't I affected?" Rex asked.

"Well, you probably are but since you have on shoes it's probably protecting you."

"Woah Doc," Rex pointed down to the jungle. "Did you see that?"

Holiday looked over to where Rex was pointing. "It's a flying snake, an EVO. But how?" She looked at the sample in the scanner. "Rex I think this nanite infused rock prevented your energy wave from curing the animals on the island. It also seems to be keeping all these EVO's contained here."

"Interesting, Doc. But what does that mean for us?" Rex asked.

"Nothing yet. But this can change the face of nanite research again." Holiday stored the scanner back in her belt. "Right now let's look for Six."

"What about Bobo?" Rex glanced at the ship.

"He should be fine after some rest." Holiday said. "Rex? Do you think you can get us down there?"

"Sure, Doc." Rex put on his goggles and formed his boogie pack. But before he can fly the build fell apart. "What the…?"

"I was afraid of that." Holiday said. "The nanites in the rocks have made your builds unstable."

"So we're walking," groaned Rex.

"Not necessarily." Holiday walked into the scout ship and a few minutes later Holiday rode out with a stealth cycle. "Now I know Circe had some choice words about my modified cycle but it's perfectly safe."

Rex blinked at the ride. Then he got on and strapped on his helmet. Circe had complained about the doctor nearly killing them but how bad could it be?

Rex gasped as Holiday rode the cycle off the cliff.

0o0

Six was able to get past the guards undetected. He moved through the courtyard. The late day sun cast shadows that he easily hid in. A few well placed shurikens disabled any cameras. When he got to the door, it swung open and two men were talking to each other oblivious to anything else. Six grabbed the door before it swung close and edged inside.

Dos told him that the security system was situated in the back corners of the castle. Seeing the size of the castle however he doubt it would be easy to find. As he wondered what to do next he heard voices coming from the hall. He climbed up a pillar and waited.

As the men passed by Six dropped down and made short work of them. He dragged them off and stashed them in an empty room. He walked down the hall where they had came from. At the end of the hall was a door. Six heard footsteps and saw the door opening. Six brought out his katana, jumped and stabbed the katana into the wall. He hung on as the door opened and a man stepped out. Before the door closed Six could see security equipment in the room. The jackpot.

Outside Dos and his men waited. Within a few minutes of Six entering the castle, They could visibly see the electrified fence deactivate.

"Let's go." Dos motioned for his men to move in.

0o0

"Ahhhh," yelled Rex as the zoomed through the lush jungle.

"Rex, stop being a baby." Holiday weaved and dodged through the vegetation.

Rex stopped screaming and started to whimper instead.

A castle loomed overhead. They suddenly hear explosions.

"Must be the place." Holiday pulled the bike to a stop. Rex fell off and clutched the ground as if it was his lifeline.

"Oh Rex, don't be such a drama queen."

Rex didn't answer and continued to clutch.

There was machine gun fire and sounds of screaming.

"What should we do?" Rex said finally getting off the ground.

"Join the party." Holiday pulled out her Providence issue assault rifle.

"Wait," Rex concentrated and made his smack hands. "Okay ready."

0o0

Six had to find the target before Dos does. He didn't have any love for him but he didn't want Dos to kill him. He was hoping he can get the man out and away. Then Dos would have his island and no ne would have to die.

Unfortunately, he heard screaming coming from the upstairs.

Six muttered a curse under his breath and bounded up the stairs.

Six found Dos standing above a corpulent man cowered on the floor.

"Please, don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want!" the man begged.

"You should have thought of that before you crossed my client." Dos calmly said as he raised his cane.

The cane came down and met Six's blade.

Dos glared at Six. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Look, no one needs to die. Just kick him off the island."

"Yes, yes. I'll never come back." The fat man agreed.

"This does not concern you." Dos snapped at the man. He turned his attention back to Six. "Are you crazy? That is not how it works."

"I don't care how it's supposed to work but no one needs to die." Six insisted.

"You've gone soft. A soft mercenary is a useless mercenary." Dos attacked. He drew his cane and fired on Six.

Six easily blocked the shots and send it back at Dos who nimbly dodged it. "I'm not a mercenary any more!" Six sent a flying kick at Dos's head. Dos grabbed his leg and swung him away. Six flipped and landed on one knee. He brought his katana up just in time to block the cane that came down on his head. Dos's cane released gas from the tip. Six fell back. Dos raised his cane again. Meanwhile the fat man was crawling away toward the door. Just as he reached for the door knob, Rex kicked it opened. The man fell in a heap behind the door. Rex didn't notice.

"Six!" He ran towards the elderly assassin forming his BFS. Dos turned and used his cane to block Rex's BFS.

The fat man behind the door started to come to. He grabbed the door knob to pull himself up when Holiday flew threw the door knocking him out again.

Holiday gasped when she saw Six on the floor and Rex fighting with an elderly gentleman. That's the second most deadly man in the world? He looked more like someone's grandfather or the man from the Dos Equis commercial. She ran over to Six. Six looked at her in confusion. What were they doing here?

"Come on let's go home." She pulled him up.

"No, have to help Rex." He coughed trying to clear the gas from his lungs.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" she snapped at him.

"Why do you?" He returned.

"A little help?" Rex called as Dos was beating him back. His BFS accidently knocked down the outside wall. A part of the roof fell on Rex.

Six got up and sent another flying kick at Dos. This time it connected with the side of his head. Dos flew sideways. Dos shot at Six but missed. However some of the bullets ricochet off the wall and came within inches of Holiday's feet. Holiday jumped back but the rooms' structural integrity was compromised so the floor underneath her crumbled. She let out an involuntary scream as she started falling through the floor.

"Holiday!" Six dove for her hand and grabbed it pulling her up.

Holiday wrapped her arms around him without thinking. Six pulled away from her and she dropped her arms embarrassed. Without looking at her Six returned to the fight but this time he seemed more brutal. Six started attacking Dos with his katana putting Dos on the defensive. Dos didn't even get a chance to get a single shot in. The last blow shattered both Six's katana and Dos's cane.

The two men stared at each other.

Dos smiled. "You win. But I get the last word." From with in his jacket pocket he pulled out a sphere roughly the size of a softball.

It was an impulse grenade!

Dos pressed the button. "I wanted to go out in a spectacular fashion." He tossed the grenade on the ground and stepped into the shadows. Six's eyes widened. Holiday was pulling Rex out of the rubble. Six threw the unconscious man behind the door over his shoulder and yelled to Rex and Holiday.

"Jump!" He leapt out the hole Rex made earlier. Rex and Holiday followed suit. Rex formed his boogie pack and grabbed all of them. The explosion rocked the whole castle. They crashed into the trees. Fires started to spring up from the castle.

"Everyone okay?" Six asked. He had lost his shades during the crash.

"I think I got a hernia." Rex groaned. He turned the unconscious fat man. "Dude, you need to go on a diet."

Holiday didn't answer. She saw the broken pieces of Six's katana and picked them up. She looked at him and he looked back for a fraction of a second before turning away.

Holiday's heart sank.

0o0

Providence was summoned and the mercenaries were rounded up. The group made their way back to the scout ship.

"Wait, what about the hit on us?" Rex asked.

"Since Dos was the one who put it out and he's gone the contract would automatically become null and void." Six looked at the smoldering remains in the distance.

"Oh, good." Rex breathed a sigh of relief. "I would hate to have to always look over my shoulder."

Bobo greeted them as they got closer, "So you found Bean pole?"

"Hey, you're better!" Rex ran to him.

"Can't keep a good chimp down. But don't expect me to walk down there." He pointed at the ground.

"Let's just go home." Holiday sighed.

0o0

After being debriefed by White Knight, Six immediately left the room. He didn't even glance in her direction. Holiday hurried out into the hall hoping to see which way he went. But by the time she was in the hall he had disappeared.

Holiday gritted her teeth. Great now we have to play hide and seek.

After looking all over base she parked herself in front of his room. If he was inside he had to come out and if he was not he had to come back. Sure enough she saw the man turn the corner. When he saw her he paused. She got up and walked to him. He turned to leave.

"Don't you dare, mister!" she fumed.

"Something I can help with you doctor?" Six's voice was emotionless.

"You said you had something to tell me." She countered.

There was awkward silence between them.

"I…I can't anymore." He fiddled with his tie pushing it higher a sign he was nervous and unsure.

"Six, please…" Holiday didn't know how to continue.

"I'm sorry." Six walked past her and into his room.

Holiday looked sadly as the door closed. Nothing to do but to return to her own room.

As she settled into bed she thought about the look in his eyes when his shades were off. She saw shame, regret, and love. She saw now that he cared about her. But she knew he regretted putting her in danger and that he was now going to distance himself to protect her. But what he didn't realize is that he was hurting her more by pushing her away. She turned on her side and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own any of the characters.**

**OK, here's the deal. I'm going on vacation for a few days. I may not be able to update for a while. So I'm letting you know I'm leaving this as a cliff hanger. DO NOT READ unless you are willing to wait.**

**SirenSounds97- Thank you for regularly commenting. It motivates me to write and update. **

**Fanaticagenrex and Cinco: Gracias por sus amables comentarios.**

**I welcome any constructive criticism. I already know my grammar needs work. **

**I also know I can't please everyone. Some want more relationship and some want more action. It's hard to balance the both. Let me know what you think.**

**PS. Someone just pointed out I used the wrong name for Annie. So this has been corrected. Sorry for any trauma I may have caused. **

Episode 7

Holiday sat in her lab looking through her mail. She, however, wasn't really paying attention to the contents. Six had been avoiding Holiday for nearly a week now. She tried to corner him to try to talk to him. But he was even more obstinate than her. It was killing her to be so close yet so far from him. Something needed to give.

Suddenly one of the letters caught her attention.

Dear Dr. Rebecca Holiday.

Due to your impeccable record and vast experience in the field of nanite technology we at the Nanite Free Institute would like to offer you employment at our prestigious…

Holiday quickly skipped to the salary and benefit offer. She was shocked. It was much more than what Providence was paying her plus the benefits included her own house. She checked the location… it was in Morning Heights. It was so perfect that she couldn't believe it. But then she thought about leaving Rex. Who'll take care of him? Then she realized that Caesar could take care of him and she was still close enough for him to visit and for crying out loud there are such things as phones. She pulled out her laptop to start formulating a letter.

0o0

Six knew what he was doing was cowardly but he didn't know how else to handle it. It was killing him that she was so close but he couldn't do anything about it. He also knew he was distracted. Rex almost got in two hits during training this morning and Calan had to repeat his question twice before Six realized he was even there. He sighed inwardly as he walked into the morning conference. He acknowledged Rebecca with a stiff nod and stood at the back of the room. Rex burst in late as usual. White Knight appeared on screen and was about to begin. Rebecca cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

Rebecca took a deep breath, "I'd like to hand in my resignation. This is my two week notice." She pulled out some papers and walked it over to White Knight. A tray slid open and Rebecca dropped the papers in. It took a few minutes for the papers to be decontaminated but after a few minutes a tray opened in front of White Knight and he picked up the papers. White Knight frowned as he skimmed through the papers. Rex's mouth was wide open. Six remained silent.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, "White Knight scowled, "But I hope you know what you're doing."

Rebecca nodded, "I gave this matter very serious thought."

"Well, then I guess you're dismissed. Wrap up any loose ends before you go."

"Of course. I fully intend to do the work until the end."

She turned to the door and left. As she walked through the door a flood of relief and sadness washed over her. She was really going and not coming back. Pounding footsteps followed behind her. She turned around and Rex collided with her.

"Oooph, " Holiday grunted as she fell.

"Doc, I'm so sorry, "Rex helped her up. He added, "Doc, you can't go! We need you."

"Rex, you're doing fine. Your biometrics are stable and you have Caesar who knows more about your nanites than anyone if you need help. There's nothing more here I can do. I've been offered a job where I can make a real difference." Holiday felt the need to make Rex understand.

"It won't be the same here without you."

Was he about to cry? Oh no, she hoped not. If he started she would be a bawling mess.

"Rex, I won't be that far away… I'll be at Morning Heights."

"That's where Circe and the others are." Rex said brightening.

"Yes and you can come visit anytime." Holiday said relieved that the crisis was over. She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"What about Six?" Rex asked suddenly. Holiday froze at the name. It felt like an eternity before she could find the words.

"He can visit too." Then she fled.

"That's not what I meant." Rex said softly.

0o0

Two weeks flew by. She was so busy making sure all her projects were completed before she left that she had no time to think about anything else. Rex was very clingy. He followed her everywhere talking to her. He became such a nuisance that she actually had to hide in the women's bathroom to finish her reports.

Now she was packing the last of her things. It's amazing that six years of her life fit in two suitcases and one office box. She looked over her room one last time feeling faintly nostalgic before she turned to leave. It was more difficult than she thought juggling two rolling suitcases and a box. She tried to use her knee to pick the box up when it started sliding down her side. The box tipped over to her horror. Two hands quickly caught it.

"Need some help, doctor?" came Six's monotone voice.

Rebecca sighed, might as well, seeing as this is the last time she'll see him. She nodded.

Six tucked the box under one arm and took both suitcases from her. Rebecca was about to protest but decided against it. She walked ahead to the hanger as he followed.

Her little coup sat ready to go. Rex and Bobo were already there.

"Hey Doc, I'm gonna miss you." Rex gave her a hug.

"Don't forget you can always call me. And don't forget to come visit."

"Yeah," he gave her a sad smile.

"I'll bring you a house warming gift. You like chimps?" Bobo grinned.

Rebecca smiled. She was even going to miss the monkey.

Rex elbowed Six. "Don't you have something to say?"

Six was silent for a minute. He extended his right hand. Rebecca hesitantly raised her hand to meet his. He gripped tightly for a second and said, "Good luck." Then as quickly let go and turned to walk away.

Rebecca wasn't sure what she had expected him to say or do but it left her feeling hollow.

She turned to Rex and Bobo gave them one last hug, got into her car and drove away.

Rex and Bobo sadly waved as the car pulled out of the hanger. High above them in the shadows of the overhang Six stood watching as the car fade into the distance.

0o0

Holiday pulled into the driveway of her new home. She got out of the car and surveyed the house. Wow, white picket fence, porch, it looked like something straight out of Leave It To Beaver. Holiday pulled out the key that was in her packet she received a few days ago and opened the door.

The house had a couch, table, chairs and a lamp but it was spartan. She would have to do something about it later. What really surprised her was how large it is. What am I suppose to do with this space?" she thought.

"Hey, Sis! Long time no see!" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Beverly?" Rebecca ran to hug her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite sister," Beverly returned her hug. "Mom and dad told me you'd be moving to your new place today. She looked around, "Swanky."

Rebecca laughed. "Hardly, but it is big. How did you get here?"

"Drove."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got my license last week. Dad bought me a car."

"He did?" Rebecca ran to the drive way and gasped. "You got a red corvette? When I got my license he gave me the Pinto."

"Oh yeah, on snowy days you had to push it while pumping the gas to get it started."

They both laughed as they remembered that old clunker.

"So how are you really doing?" Beverly asked after their giggle fit died down.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca turned away and started inside the house.

"Oh , Rebecca, this is me you're talking to. I know you loved your old job. Why would you ever leave?"

"I didn't love it that much." Rebecca mumbled.

"It's Six isn't it?" she said suddenly.

At Six's name she felt her chest tighten up and to her surprise tears filled her eyes. She blinked them away trying to hide from Beverly. "No, it's a lot of things."

Beverly wasn't fooled. She had a feeling something had happened between Six and her sister. She was angry at Six for making her sister this distraught.

"Hey, I know let's go to the mall. We can buy things to dress this place up." Beverly decided to change the subject.

Rebecca composed herself and turned to Beverly with a smile. "Yes, let's go."

0o0

Rex sat in the mall with Circe. He was bemoaning the fact that Holiday left.

"I can't believe she's gone." He said slurping his soda.

"She's not dead. You can still go see her." Circe pointed out.

"It's not the same." He looked depressed.

Circe tried to think of something to cheer him up. "Hey, why don't we go look for something to give her… like a house warming present or something."

At that suggestion Rex brightened up, "That's a great idea. " He gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Circe blushed and said, "You better believe it."

After searching 4 home stores, they finally found something that wasn't too cheesy that they could afford.

"Hey Circe, I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Rex asked eyeing the pretzel place a few kiosks down.

"Eat? You just ate an hour ago!" Circe shook her head, "No, I don't want anything. I'll wait for you by the fountain."

Rex ran off and Circe headed for the fountain.

"Circe?" Came a voice. Circe looked around.

"Dr. Holiday!" Circe smiled and greeted the doctor. She noticed another person with her who looked very much like the doctor.

"This is my sister, Beverly." Holiday introduced her.

"Hi, I'm Circe." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Beverly warmly said as she reached for it.

"Are you here with Rex?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah, he went off for food again," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Rex is here?" Beverly asked excitedly," I haven't seen him since he took me to the Trendbenders concert."

Circe's brain paused for a moment. "H..he took you to a concert?" She sputtered.

"Oh yeah, it was awesome. He was such a sweet date." Beverly continued oblivious to the other girl's reaction.

Holiday, however, did notice. "Come on Beverly, we still have loads of shopping to do." She grabbed her sister's arm and started dragging her away. "Nice to see you Circe."

"Say hi to Rex for me." Beverly called over her shoulder.

Circe stood stunned for a moment as the two sisters disappeared into the crowd of shoppers. Rex never told her about seeing other girls. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Circe, you ok?" Rex had somehow come back without her noticing. She looked at him and was about to say something when suddenly someone else called out his name.

"Rex!" A blond hair girl ran to him and gave him such a big hug that he almost fell into the fountain.

"Oh, ahh, hey Annie." Rex was a little shocked, but not as shocked as Circe.

"A…Annie?" Circe managed to get out.

Rex looked at the two girls and suddenly felt nervous.

Annie being oblivious to the awkwardness went to Circe and said, "Hi, I'm Annie."

"Circe." Circe acknowledged with a furrowed brow.

Circe didn't know what else to do. She glared at Rex who suddenly found the public art hanging from the ceiling very interesting.

Luckily, Noah and Claire showed up.

"Hey, Annie, don't run off like that," Claire chided. "We lost track of you two floors ago."

"You could of called me on my cell."

"There's no signal in here."

Noah noticed Circe glaring at Rex. He put two and two together and looked wide eyed at Rex. Poor kid was going to get killed.

"Ahh Annie, Claire, how about we check out that new arcade upstairs. I heard it has the latest Sumo Slammers." Noah tried.

"No, I don't want to play video games, " scoffed Annie. She looped her arm around Rex's. "How about we go get something to drink? I haven't seen you in so long. I saw you on TV. You did that curing thingy…" Annie rambled on while dragging a poor befuddled Rex followed by a livid Circe. Noah and Claire glanced at each other and ran after.

0o0

"So Rex took you to the junior prom." Circe carefully chose her words.

"Yeah, " Annie nodded enthusiastically. "It was the best night we ever had, right Claire?"

Claire licked her lips and tried to think of something to say. Noah had informed her of the situation between Rex and Circe and this was going very badly. Annie took no notice that Claire had not answered and continued.

"We also went to see a movie and, oh yeah, there was that haunted house, and he took us to his farm in Argentina."

"You have a farm in Argentina?" Circe grinded her teeth.

Rex finally decided to extract himself. "You know what these drinks need is some chips. I'll go find us some. Yeah, nothing like a big bowl of chips. "He got up and slowly backed away from the table. Circe was still glaring at him but Annie didn't seem to notice his odd behavior.

"Don't forget some salsa." Annie called to him.

Rex actually turned to run away but didn't get far. Next thing he knew he was blasted by something so that he flew into the women's lingerie store. Bras and underwear rained down on his head. He pushed a D-cup off his face and looked to see who had hit him.

His eyes widened.

Hunter Cain!

Rex thought he was still in prison.

"Hello Rex, miss me?" The man smirked. He was holding some strange looking cannon on his shoulder.

"No and neither will my smack hands." Rex formed his build but suddenly they started to shake and then disintegrated. "What the…?"

"What's wrong hot shot? Can't make your weapons? Not so big when you can't use your filthy EVO powers are you?" Cain taunted.

Rex realized he was in trouble.

Circe saw that **her** boyfriend was in trouble. She pulled out the Providence issued pistol from her jacket and ran to Rex. She stood between Rex and Cain.

"OK, mister back off," she warned the bald man.

"Aww, how sweet. Hot shot's girlfriend is defending him." Cain sneered. He took out something that looked like a satellite dish attached to a gun. He fired and Circe's gun was ripped from her hands. He grabbed it and pointed it back at her. For the millionth time this month she really wished she still had her powers.

"Hey sweetheart, you lost something." He pulled the trigger of her gun.

Circe somersaulted out of the way of the bullets. She spotted the round base of a mannequin. She grabbed it and flung it like a Frisbee. It smacked the gun out of Cain's hand.

Circe ran to Rex and almost stopped when she saw Annie helping Rex up. She ran and yanked him so hard that he almost fell again. "Let's go!" She growled.

Annie didn't seem to notice the grab and followed. They raced towards the exit. Cain was close behind. They ran into the parking lot.

"Rex, can you build anything?" Circe asked.

Rex concentrated. His hands grew blue but other than that nothing happened.

"No," Rex gritted his teeth.

"Bald man two o'clock." Annie pointed.

"I'll hold him off. You girls run!" Rex got into a fighting stance.

" Hold him off with what? Your sharp wit?" Circe scoffed.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Rex yelled back.

Cain walked closer with an evil grin. He raised his pistol.

Suddenly a forklift slammed into him and trapped him into the wall.

Noah!

"Noah, you're awesome!" Rex cried excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me." Noah jumped out of the forklift's cab.

"Where's Annie?"

They looked around. She was gone. A noise brought their attention back to Cain. He was actually pushing the forklift back. He would be free in a matter of minutes.

"We're in so much trouble." Rex groaned.

"No kidding." Circe snapped.

From around the corner a car screeched towards them, it was headed straight for them.

The trio scattered as the car skid to a stop.

Claire yelled from the passenger seat. "Get in!"

The three scrambled into the backseat. Who's driving?

Rex's mouth dropped open.

Annie was calmly at the wheel adjusting the mirrors.

"Go Annie!" her friend yelled at her.

"I need to make sure I can see a third of the car from …"

"GO!" they all shouted at her. Just then the forklift flipped and Cain was free.

"Oh, all right." Annie hit the gas. The car's tires squealed before they peeled out of the parking lot.

Cain gritted his teeth and pressed a remote. His bike roared towards him. He jumped on as it passed and started to pursue the car.

"Where did you get this car?" Noah asked.

"Oh, some guy left his keys." Annie said calmly.

"You stole it?" Rex cried.

"No I just borrowed it." Annie said, "I'm going to return it."

"Claire, why aren't you driving?" Noah asked his girlfriend.

"Don't have my license." She shrugged apologetically.

"We're going to die." Rex groaned into his hands.

An explosion went off on to the left of them. They turned to see Cain with his grenade launcher racing towards them on his bike.

"Hang on. " Annie said as she made a sharp right.

Everyone in the car was thrown to the right. She raced into a garage and ran right through the wooden arm. Cain raced after them.

"Annie, why are we in here?" Circe asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I got this." Annie kept driving up the ramps. Then she suddenly twisted the wheel. The car made a 180 degree turn and slid neatly into an open spot. Annie pulled the key out.

"Get down." Everyone ducked. Cain drove right pass them. Annie started the car and drove back where they came from.

"Wow, Annie that was amazing." Rex said with awe.

"Yeah, amazing." Circe said sarcastically.

Annie said, "It's all in the wrist, which helps if it's not broken."

Another explosion came directly behind them.

"Oh no! He found us." Claire cried.

Another explosion rocked the car.

"I have an idea." Annie said as she made a sharp left. Everyone was slammed to the left.

"I'm going to have bruises on my bruises." Noah groaned.

"Wait, Annie we're heading toward the railroad track." Circe noticed.

"I know."

"But the 4:55 is due to pass and it's 4:53." Circe checked her watch.

"Wait, how do you know the train schedule?" Rex asked her.

"I have a life outside of you." she retorted.

Sure enough they heard the distant sound of a train whistle.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked her friend.

"Trust me." Annie floored it. They all slammed back in their seats.

"Annie!" Rex cried in a panic voice.

Annie was hunched over the wheel, brows furrowed, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, fully concentrating on driving… or killing them. The train streamed in front of them. They were going to collide with the train!

Just then Annie hit a bump and they flew through a boxcar that happened to have both sides of its doors opened. They landed safely on the other side.

Rex blinked. "How did you know that boxcar's door would be open?"

"Oh, I didn't. I was just going to crash through. But this was much better." She nodded. Rex fainted.

Circe took over. "Annie, could you drive us to the Providence Base now."

The tires of the car squealed again as the car took off.

Cain pulled his bike over. There was no way he could get pass this. By the time the train passes they would have been long gone.

He gritted his teeth again.

His employer is not going to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Episode 8

Hunter Cain walked through a dark hallway. When he reached the end, he placed his palm on a pad next to a metal door. The door slid open and he passed through. A mechanical arm with a scanner ran a red laser from head to toe. Another door slid open. Cain walked through and stood before a person sitting at the desk hidden by shadows.

"Well, Cain?" the same female voice that had talked to Dos questioned Cain now.

"Target escaped but I…" Cain began.

The lady slammed her fist on the desk so hard that the items on it bounced. "Cain, you assured me that if you had the right equipment you can eliminate him."

"As I was trying to say, "Cain getting angry as well, "I have a plan to get him to come to me."

"How would you do that?"

"Let's just say he's very predictable." Cain smiled evilly.

0o0

Caesar scanned Rex as he lay prone on the medical bed. " Describe the gun that hit you."

Rex described the odd gun the best he could.

Caesar sighed, "That sounds like my nanite paralyzer."

"What? You mean you made it?" Rex asked sitting up, "Caesar, is there anything you've made that hasn't made my life miserable." Rex was thinking back to Zag RS, the memory machine, the collars, and many others.

"Mango smoothie" he offered.

Rex groaned and lay back down.

Circe looked at the brothers. "So what's wrong with him?"

Caesar walked over to the computer and pulled up a schematic of the gun. "Nanite paralyzer. It shoots an energy wave that momentarily stuns the nanites so that EVO's can be more easily captured."

"Momentarily?" Noah looked up, "So it's temporary?"

"Yes, "Caesar agreed, "But…"

"There's always a but, "Rex moaned from the bed.

Caesar ignored Rex, "But I don't know how long it will last."

"What? Why? Or do I wanna to know." Rex covered his eyes with his arm.

"Well, it never made it past the testing stage. It was experimental."

"Then how do you know if will wear off?" Circe asked.

"The test subjects that survived went back to normal in time… mostly." Caesar explained.

Rex just groaned.

Annie and Claire sat quietly watching them. Claire cleared her throat, "Well, this has all been interesting but what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Caesar waved his hand, "Rex can't leave until his nanites come back on line. It would be dangerous to go back out." He looked at the girls and it seemed like a thought hit him. "You can stay here if you want."

"No,"Circe said too quickly. Everyone looked at her. "I mean… we wouldn't want to keep these poor people trapped here. They should go home."

"It's okay. It's the weekend. There's nothing we have to do." Annie waved her hand dismissively.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll get someone to get rooms ready for you." Caesar walked out. "Oh and I'll get someone to return that car."

Circe stared at the scientist's retreating form and wanted to throw something at him.

Circe glanced at Annie. This is going to be so awkward.

0o0

Holiday and her sister had heard that that there was some disturbance with some crazy guy down on the first floor. The mall was put on lockdown and they were not allowed to leave the third floor.

"Just our luck," Beverly complained.

"It's not so bad. We get to spend more time looking through dresses." Rebecca held one up against herself. "How about this one?"

Beverly glanced at it. "Looks good. Add it to the pile."

By the time the lockdown was lifted they had bought several bags of dresses.

Beverly checked her watch. "Ugh, I won't be able to make it home tonight. Can I stay over?"

Rebecca nodded, "Sure I have a guest room."

"Great, we can try on the dresses like when we were little." Beverly grinned.

Rebecca smiled. It was nice to have her sister with her. It took her mind off… you know who.

Rebecca and Beverly were starving so they stopped off for dinner. By the time they got home it was pretty late. They brought their bags inside and dropped their loot onto the living room floor.

Rebecca yawned. "I need to turn in. I actually have to go to work tomorrow."

Beverly tilted her head, "But tomorrow's Sunday."

"I know, I know," Rebecca waved her hand as she walked up the stairs, "But I have to prep my office for Monday. I think I have an extra toothbrush in my blue suitcase somewhere. Towels and anything else you need should be in there too. Good night Beverly."

"Good night Becca."

Beverly watched her go upstairs and into her room. Beverly guessed the room down the hall must be the guestroom. Beverly grabbed her bags and went upstairs as well.

0o0

Rex was pacing his room. Every five minutes he would try to make a build but would fail. It was almost evening and his power still hadn't returned. He was also a little afraid to step outside. Circe was angry and Annie… Well, Annie was Annie. She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He rubbed his eyes. It wasn't like he meant to hurt Circe. They weren't dating when he took out Annie. She was even a part of his mortal enemy's gang. Heck, she beaned him once. But still maybe he should have mentioned it to her. Then he snorted to himself, yeah like that would have been a not awkward conversation. By the way, while you were running around with a megalomaniac, I went out with this girl as a pity date. Rex's head started to hurt. He tried to build his smack hands again. Still nothing. He wondered what was going on with the girls.

Six was not happy when he was told what happened with Rex. He was even more annoyed at the medical report Caesar gave him. It was next to useless. He really missed Rebecca. Her notes were neat, precise, and to the point. That's not the only reason why you miss her a voice inside his head added. He mentally kicked himself and pushed the thought away. He walked to Rex's room.

"Rex," he knocked on the door. The door slid open suddenly and Rex yanked Six in. Six stumbled into the room.

"Were they outside?" Rex asked nervously.

"Who, Rex?" Six pinched the bridge of his nose trying to be patient.

"Circe and Annie" Rex quickly informed Six of his predicament." What should I do?"

Six looked at him for a moment. "You're screwed." Six tap the door and stepped outside.

Rex stared at the closing door. "Gee, thanks. " Rex ran outside, "You're suppose to be my agro nanny! Protect me."

"I don't get in between cat fights." Six kept walking with his hands in his pocket.

Rex trotted next to him. "But you're suppose to keep me safe."

Six stopped, "Rex, there are certain things I protect you from… EVO's or assassins for example. But…, "he paused for emphasis, "I can not protect you from stupidity."

Six continued walking. Rex stared at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

0o0

Holiday walked into her new office the next day. She was holding her box which she placed on her new desk. She took out a picture frame and looked at it. Rex had given it to her for her birthday. It was a picture of her, Rex and Six. She and Rex were smiling but Six stood a bit off to the side looking uncomfortable. She smiled and placed it on her desk. Then she took a few more frames out with pictures of Beverly and her parents. She organized her desk, sharpened pencils, and looked through some files.

She sighed. She's going to be ready for tomorrow. A knock came outside her door.

"Yes?" she called hesitantly. Who could be here today?

A handsome well dressed man opened the door and warmly smiled, "Hi, I saw a light in here and I thought I'd introduce myself. My name is David Feines." He held out his hand.

Holiday smiled as she shook his hand, "I'm Rebecca Holiday."

The man's eyes widened, "The famous Dr. Rebecca Holiday. Well, it is an honor to meet you."

Holiday blushed. "I'm not famous."

"You're too modest. You help cure the unstable nanites."

"No, "Holiday shook her head, "That was Rex."

David did not seem to be listening. "Would it be too forward of me to show you around the building?"

Holiday blinked, "No, not at all. I was wondering how I was going to get around this place."

David smiled and offered his arm.

Holiday hesitantly took it and they walked out together.

0o0

David had insisted they have lunch together and then drove her home. As Holiday got out of his car he smiled at her and said, "Remember, park of the northeast side near the exit. Otherwise you'll be stuck in the traffic to get out."

"I'll remember, "She assured him. He grinned and then drove off. Holiday stood looking after him.

"Who's that?" Rebecca jumped.

"Beverly, don't do that." Rebecca clutched her chest.

"He's nice. New boyfriend already?" She gave a mischievous smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a nice guy I met today at work." Rebecca snapped. She didn't know why she was so irritated.

Beverly followed her as she walked into her house. "He looked like more than just a nice a guy from work."

Rebecca sighed, "Beverly, not now."

"Okay, okay sis. "She raised her hands in surrender. "By the way, mom called. She wants you to call her back. When you do, tell her I'm on my way home."

"Will do." Rebecca said turning back to her sister. They hugged each other and Beverly walked back to her car. She gave a wave, backed out of the drive way and went on her way.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she felt angry and uncomfortable with Beverly's observation. It's because you're cheating on Six. She paused. Where had that come from? She's not cheating. There's nothing between her and Six, mainly because he refuse to let anything happen.

She walked through her door so preoccupied that she didn't notice that it was pitch dark. The door slam shut. Someone grabbed her from behind and shoved a handkerchief over her mouth and nose. She struggled for a second before realizing too late that the handkerchief was soaked in chloroform. In the next second she went limp.

Cain smirked and carried her body outside.

0o0

Beverly was halfway down the street when she realized she forgot one of her bags at her sister's. She cursed in her head and turned the car around. As she approached Rebecca's house she saw someone carrying her sister out the front door. She stopped the car and yelled, "Hey, what are you doing?"

The bald headed man scowled at her before running and dumping her sister unceremoniously in the back of the van and driving off.

"Hey!" Beverly chased after him.

0o0

It was late Sunday afternoon and Circe sat on the ledge of the overhang in the hanger. Rex hadn't left his room since Caesar had examined him. Hanging out with Noah and the girls was awkward to say the least. Circe finally had to get away from them and think. She knew she really shouldn't be mad at him. After all they weren't dating when he took out Annie. But the fact that Annie still thinks she's his girlfriend ticked her off. That and not mentioning the farm in Argentina.

"Hey, "a voice next to her startled her.

Circe looked up to see Annie.

"What do you want?" she asked dejectedly.

"Well, first let me apologize," Annie started. Circe looked up surprised.

"I'm dense sometimes. You can ask Claire." Annie sighed. "Anyway, she explained everything to me. I didn't know you were the girl Rex keeps talking about."

Circe blinked. Rex actually talked about her?

"So anyway, I'm not a boyfriend stealer to let you know. I hope we can be friends?" Annie said the last part hesitantly.

Circe thought about it. "Sure. Any friend of Rex is a friend of mine."

They smiled at each other. One problem solved, now she should probably go talk to Rex.

0o0

Rex had spent all day trying to make his builds but failed again and again. Finally exhaustion set in and he fell asleep drooling on his bed. With the first ring, he started and fell off his bed. He rubbed his head and groped around for his phone before finally finding it under his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Rex!" It was Beverly and there was panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked immediately awake.

"Someone took Rebecca!" Beverly almost sobbed.

"What? Who?" His heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know, some bald guy"

"Cain!"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Where are you?"

"I'm following him through town. He's trying to lose me." Rex was suddenly aware of the traffic noise in the background and a lot of honking.

"Where are you?" Rex repeated.

"Wait let me check." There was a pause and more honking with screeching noise in the back. "I just passed Main and 6th heading toward Water Street." She finally answered.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't lose him." Rex hung up and ran out of his room. He tried to build his boogie pack and failed. Oh yeah the nanite paralyzer. Sometimes he really hated his brother.

Think Rex. What should you do? Six!

He ran to Six's room. Would the ninja be in his room?

He pounded the door and yelled for him.

"Rex, what are you doing?" a voice behind him made him jump.

Rex turned around in relief. "Six, Cain has Doc."

That was all he needed to say. Six grabbed his shoulder and shoved him in front of him.

"Hanger, now!" He pushed Rex.

"Hey, easy." Rex said as he broke into a run.

0o0

Circe and Annie were comparing notes about Rex when they noticed Rex and Six hop into a jump jet and take off.

"Wonder where's the fire?" Annie said out loud.

"This isn't good," Circe got up. "We've got to follow them."

"We?" Annie asked.

"Well, "Circe was a little embarrassed.

"Of course I'll go!" Annie said excitedly and hugged Circe. "We should get Noah and Claire too."

"And Bobo." Circe added.

"Bobo?" Annie frowned.

"We need someone who can fly a plane."

0o0

Six was in a panic although from the exterior no one could tell. No one, except Rex who was trying to be helpful.

"I'm sure she's okay. Doc can handle anything. I mean Cain won't hurt her or nothing. I mean he needs her alive."

Six needed Rex to stop before he snapped.

"Rex, shut up." He said between gritted teeth.

"Shutting up." They rode in silence until the town came into view. Six quickly flew the jet towards the middle of town.

"I think I see them." Rex pointed at the two cars driving erratically down the street.

Six looked down. A red corvette was trying to chase down a black van. Six followed their trajectory. It looked like Cain was heading toward the abandoned warehouses at the edge of town. He clenched his jaw and flew the plane in.

0o0

Cain scowled at the car behind him. The annoying girl was throwing his plans off. Suddenly he noticed the Providence jet overhead. He growled but then he slowly smiled. This could work out after all. He headed towards the edge of town.

When Cain reached the chain-link gate, it automatically opened for him and immediately started closing as soon as the van passed through. Beverly saw it just in time and slammed on the brakes. Her car came to a screeching halt just inches of crashing into it. She angrily watched as the van pull away into a warehouse. She suddenly heard the roar of jet engines overhead. She looked up and smiled. She waved her hands and waited as the jet landed next to her car. Rex popped out.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Beverly pointed at the second warehouse." I saw the van go into that one. But the gate…"

She stopped and frowned as she saw Six jump out with his magna blades unfolded. He sliced the gate and pushed it in with his foot. Without saying a word he ran towards the warehouse. Rex looked at Beverly and shrugged apologetically before running after Six. He called to Beverly over his shoulder. "Wait here! It could get ugly."

Beverly frowned. That was the last thing she intended to do but without weapons what could she do? She looked around and something caught her eye.

0o0

Six kicked open the doors of the warehouse. His magna blades were out as he entered the darkened room. Rex ran straight into him and fell on his backside.

"Oww, where are the lights?" He complained getting up. Bright lights suddenly came on.

"Better?" Cain's voice echoed through the warehouse. Rex looked up with his hand shielding his eyes. Cain stood on a huge crate in front of them. Holiday lay crumpled at his feet.

"No, not really. Because now I can see your ugly face." Rex snapped.

"Well maybe you'd prefer to see someone else?" Cain sneered as he pulled a still unconscious Doctor Holiday up by the back of her shirt.

Rex actually heard Six growl. The ninja started to run at Cain.

"Not so fast agent," Cain stomped his feet. The front of the crate opened up.

Hundreds of Black Pawns poured out of the box.

Rex's eyes widened in disbelief. How did Cain get his hands on Black Pawns? Suddenly, it all clicked. Caesar's nanite paralyzer, Black Pawns, Holiday… Cain was working for the Black Knight!

Before he had time to process it, the pawns were almost on top of him. And he still didn't have his powers. He did, however, have his training. He dodged one and punched another.

"Oww," Rex said as he held his hand. He had forgotten that they were robots. Rex frowned and tried to make a build. Still no luck. He dodged another and this time used his feet to kick him away. "Oww, again!"

Six was not fairing any better. Although he had his blades, he was clearly out numbered. Rex was little help without his builds. In hindsight, Six wished he had thought of bringing more agents. Truth was he didn't even think when Rex told him Rebecca was captured. He just went into auto drive. Six sliced through another pawn and kicked another away. At this rate, the pawns would overwhelm them in a matter of minutes.

Then a horn of a truck came out of nowhere. Rex looked up to see two headlights come barreling down on them. Six and Rex jumped out of the way. A cab of a truck mowed down dozens of black pawns in its path. Rex looked to see who was driving. Beverly!

"Need some help?" she grinned looking out of the window.

"Maybe a little." Rex smiled. More Black Pawns closed in. Beverly backed up and tried to run more over. But the pawns were starting climb her cab. One was about to reach for her. A laser shot it off. Beverly looked where the shot came from. Bobo grinned back at her holding his lasers in both hands. "Hey sweetheart, nice ta see ya again."

He went after more pawns. Noah, Claire, and Circe came in next with their weapons firing. Annie had the missile launcher and was launching missiles at some pawns near Rex. Rex had to dodge the shrapnel that flew at him when the missile exploded. "Hey, watch where you aim that!"

"Oopps, sorry," Annie said sheepishly.

With all the pawns occupied Six went after Cain.

Rebecca's head was pounding. It also didn't help that there was enough noise to wake the dead. When she tried to move, an arm tightened around her throat.

"Morning, doctor. Nice of you to wake and watch your friends die." Cain sneered. She felt a pistol next to her head.

Rebecca snapped awake. When her eyes finally focused, she saw poor Rex dodging pawns and missiles. Beverly was in a cab of a truck running down the pawns and the rest were shooting. Six was fighting his way towards them. They were all there because of her. Suddenly, Rebecca was filled with a rage that she couldn't describe. Cain was using her to hurt the ones she loved. He was doing everything Six was afraid would happen. In fact by so easily kidnapping her, he was confirming that Six was right in not pursuing a relationship. Well, that wasn't going to fly with her.

Rebecca did something she didn't think she would ever do. She turned her head and bit Cain's finger. Cain howled in surprise and loosened his grip. With one hand she grabbed his wrist and twisted till he let go of his gun. With the other she elbowed him right in the nose. Cain's head snapped back. Rebecca then kneed him in between his legs. When he doubled over she made a fist with both hands and hit him under his chin, knocking him back. In short, she was beating the snot out of Cain.

In fact, Six actually stopped and stared at Cain being pummeled by Rebecca. He smirked. That's his girl. Rex also noticed the beating Cain was taking and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Suddenly, Cain seem to gain his bearing and swung his legs low. Holiday was knocked off the crate. Quick as lightening Six dove for her and managed to grab her but they fell ungracefully in heap of arms and legs.

When Holiday fell, Rex's heart stopped for a second and he felt a power course through him. He felt his legs running and then he pulled his fist back and out came his smack hands. His smack hands collided with Cain who flew back to the far wall. He landed with a crack and fell unconscious on the floor.

Rebecca was sitting on Six's chest. She quickly got up embarrassed.

"Sorry, "she mumbled as she helped him up.

Six just nodded.

"Becca!" Beverly had gotten out of the cab and ran to hug her. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Rex," Noah said, "You can make your builds again!"

"Hey, yeah, it finally wore off," Rex looked at his hands.

"About time," Circe grumbled putting her fire arm away.

"That was awesome," cheered Annie. "It was like shooting ducks in a gallery!"

"Ducks that could kill you." Claire pointed out.

Holiday looked confused. "What happened?"

"Long story, doc." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "Too long for now. I should get everyone home." He glanced at Noah. Noah caught the hint.

"I'll bring Claire and Annie home," He volunteered. "Uhh Bobo?"

Bobo rolled his eyes, "Ya mean ya want me to drive ya all home. Come on." He motioned for them to follow him.

Rex looked at Circe, "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked almost shyly.

"Umm, okay."

Rex formed his rex ride. Circe got on behind him and they rode off. Six looked over at Cain. Guess he'll have to take him into custody. He turned to Rebecca who had her back to him.

"Do you need me for anything?" She asked..

Six hesitated for a second before answering, "No."

"Good, it's getting late. I should get Beverly home. "Rebecca walked off without once looking at him. She took Beverly's arm and they headed out the door. Beverly shot Six a cold glare before walking out with her sister.

Six stood alone in the warehouse with an unconscious Cain and broken pawns around him.

0o0

After Rex and Circe arrived at Circe's home, they went into the kitchen and sat down to talk. They continued to talk till morning.

"So is there's nothing between you and Annie."

"No, Noah just needed a wingman."

"Boys," Circe snorted.

"Well, you know. Not everyone can be as awesome as me."

Circe laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "So there's nothing else I should know?"

"Nope." Rex said as he sipped his soda.

"Okay, "Circe said. She thought a moment, "So who's Beverly?" She asked casually.

Rex spit out his soda.

**This was long and hard to write. I kept revising. Then it got too long. I think I spent too much time on relationships but like in episode 3 I need to establish things. I hope that everything gels in the end. I know where I want to go but the devil is in the details. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Sorry, this part is a little soap opera-y. **

**To oh god help me: I'm really sorry. Bear with me on this. It gets worse but I hope the pay off will be worth it.**

**To SirenSounds97: I'm glad you liked the ending. I had to rework it several times to keep it in the story. As for Rex and Circe their relationship won't be a cake walk either.**

Episode 9

After tossing and turning for several hours, Six gave up trying to sleep and went to the training room. As he mercilessly attacked training droid after training droid, his thoughts drifted back to Rebecca. She was always surprising him with her ability to defend herself, her incredible intelligence, her grace under pressure, her beauty…

With that last thought his chest tightened. He sliced the droid in half and another droid was deployed. He knew she left because of him. He kept telling himself that it was for the best, that she deserved to have a real life outside of Providence, that she'll be safer without him. But as much as he kept telling himself all these things he didn't really believe it, especially the last part. The whole Cain incident proved she was no safer out there than in here. She also showed him that she could take care of herself. It seemed to make all his arguments moot. But he still didn't know why he kept pushing her away. He thought at first that her leaving would make things easier. But it made it much worse. He kept thinking about her everyday. What was she doing now? Was she safe? Did she miss them? Him? With that he kicked the droid so hard it smashed apart against the wall.

0o0

Rex was saved from answering Circe when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi Walter, " Circe greeted her friend. Walter grunted as he was not a morning person. It took him a while before he even registered that Rex was in the room.

"Oh, hi Rex, didn't see you." He muttered pouring himself some cereal.

"Hey Walter." Rex nodded to him. "What's up?"

"Actually, I'm glad you're here," Walter looked anything but glad as he poured milk over his cereal. "I've been thinking. I don't want to be a part of Providence's program anymore." He sat down and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He said this as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Rex and Circe said at the same time shocked.

Circe recovered first." But then you'll have to leave. Providence won't give all this for free," She gestured to the house for emphasis.

"I know, I know, but after the whole microchip thing, I realized I don't want to spend my life trying to destroy things or avoiding being killed." He took a deep breath, "I want to be an artist."

"What?" Both of them cried out again.

"Yeah, I've been writing poems, drawing, and even sculpting." Walter nodded enthusiastically. "I want to see if there's something I can actually be good at and make a living off of. You know because being poor sucks."

"If that's what you really want," Circe began hesitantly.

"And, " Rex added, "Let me talk to White Knight. Who knows? Maybe he'll understand and let you continue to live here."

"I doubt that." Circe said dismissively.

"You never know until you try." Rex said.

"Thanks, Rex." Walter smiled gratefully as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

0o0

"Absolutely not," White Knight snapped. "If the boy wants to go off and be a hippie that's his prerogative but not on our dollar!"

"Aww, come on," Rex argued." He's helped us defeat the Consortium."

"Hmmph, more like got himself caught, not to mention the bank robberies in Hong Kong."

"But that was different. Quarry was making them do it." Rex protested.

"Tell him if he wants to stay he works for Providence. If not I'm calling child services. We're not running a free daycare." White Knight signed off.

Rex muttered Spanish curses at the blank screen and walked out.

0o0

Holiday sat in her car. She was as nervous as when she first started high school. She took several deep breaths and stepped out of the car. She had on the new gray blazer and matching skirt she bought the other day. She went with sensible heels rather than her signature boots. Her hair was tied in a bun. She clutched her brief case as if it was her lifeline. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the front entrance.

"Morning, doctor."

Holiday turned around and smiled. "Good morning David."

"I see you took my advice about parking."

"Yes, I remembered." Holiday felt self-conscious. David ran ahead and opened the door for her. "Oh, thank you." Holiday felt herself turning red. Just not use to so much attention, she told herself.

As they walked in together, the security guard nodded to David but stopped Holiday.

"I have to see your ID." He said.

"Oh, of course." Holiday fumbled in her brief case.

"Now, Henry," David frowned. "Is that anyway to treat our new star employee? This is Doctor Holiday. Let her on through."

The guard paused and said, "Sure, whatever you say. You're the boss." He nodded to Holiday to pass.

Holiday looked at David. "You're the boss?"

"Well, I like to think of myself as the facilitator." David lightly put one hand on her back and with the other gestured forward. "Ladies first."

Holiday felt the room spin for a second and walked first toward the bank of elevators.

This day was going to be interesting.

0o0

Beverly looked around Rebecca's new house. It was very large and sterile. They had bought a few throw pillows and some hangings to decorate but because of the lockdown, which they now know was caused by Cain, they spent most of their time trying on dresses. With what little they had, Beverly decorated the living room. It took her ten minutes. Now what is she going to do? She was going to go home yesterday but because of the whole kidnapping thing stayed another night. Beverly also discovered that while staying with Rebecca she wasn't having those nightmares anymore. Somehow Rebecca always made her feel safe. She sighed. She wasn't sure if Rebecca would like the idea of her staying with her on a more permanent basis. Beverly didn't tell her that she was having a hard time adjusting to her new life. At her school no one talked to her and she was having trouble making friends. Mom finally pulled her out of school and started teaching her at home the last few months. Academically she was caught up but socially? She felt out of place. The last time she felt accepted was when she was with Rex. At the thought of Rex, she brightened. Maybe she would go visit him. He wasn't too far away. With the decision made she grabbed her keys and got into her car.

0o0

Rex was mopey. He hadn't helped Walter at all. Circe was right. White Knight was a complete jerk. His cell rang.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Well, you sound so cheery this morning."

"Beverly?" Rex was surprised. "Anything wrong?"

"No, was just bored and was wondering if you didn't mind hanging out today?"

"Uh, I guess not." Rex said hesitantly.

"Well, if you're busy…" Beverly sounded hurt.

"No, no, where do you want to meet?"

"Oh, I coming your way. I'll be there in a half hour."

"Oh, okay see you then."

"Okay, bye."

Rex stared at his phone. He wondered if he just did the right thing.

0o0

"Caesar, what do you think?" Rex asked his brother.

"Hmm, what's that mijo?" Caesar asked distractedly looking into a microscope.

Rex sighed. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"You're having girl problems." Caesar put on his welder's mask and picked up a blowtorch. He began working on a machine.

"It's more than girl problems. I mean I like Circe but she seems so I don't know moody. Beverly's really nice and she's doc's sister. So you know she's hot."

"Who Beverly or her sister?" Came Caesar's muffled voice.

"Well both! But I'm talking about Beverly." Rex was getting annoyed. "Caesar, come on, you're the only one I can talk to!"

"What about Six, Noah, Bobo…" Caesar had pulled his mask off and was wiping his hands.

"I can't find any of them." Rex admitted.

"I thought so." Caesar nodded, "Look, mijo. All I know about girls is this: hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rex felt like this phrase was becoming his mantra.

"If you make a commitment to someone, stick with it. Otherwise there are consequences." Caesar said seriously. Then he flipped his mask down and began welding again.

Rex thought about what he said.

0o0

Beverly arrived at Providence late morning. Calan saw her and greeted her warmly. He even walked her through security.

"So how's Doctor Holiday doing?" He asked.

"Well, today's her first day. "Beverly said.

"I'm sure she'll do fine. But we sure miss her here." Calan noted.

"I'm sure she misses you all too." Beverly saw Rex. "Thank you Captain. Hi, Rex!" She ran over to the boy.

Calan shook his head. He hated to be Rex when Circe finds out.

Rex made Caesar come with him to meet Beverly.

"Beverly, you remember my brother Caesar?" Rex asked her.

Beverly stopped a little confused. She had thought she was just going to hang out with Rex. "O..oh, yes , a little." She stuttered.

"Well, we're going to chill with you today." Rex said cheerfully. Caesar looked like he'd rather be any where else but here. But Rex had begged and pleaded and finally threw the guilt card at him. How could he not help his own brother especially since he missed 5 years of his life already? Caesar hoped this made up for at least 3 of those years.

Beverly managed a weak smile and followed Rex as he continued to talk.

"Let's go see some of Caesar's inventions. I'm sure he has fascinating things he can show us."

0o0

In Caesar's lab Beverly was fascinated by the odds and ends lying around.

"What is this suppose to be?" Beverly pointed at a machine on the table.

"My hyper-electromagnet." Caesar answered.

"What's that?" Beverly wondered.

"Smoothie maker." Rex said.

"Really? I love smoothies." Beverly looked at Caesar.

"Mango?" Caesar asked.

"I actually like strawberry banana." She replied.

"That's too common." Caesar said dismissively.

"And mango is special?" Beverly said getting defensive. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So how's doc doing?" Rex asked trying to change the subject.

Just then Six walked in looking for Caesar. He needed Caesar to clarify his medical reports again. He paused when he saw Beverly. Beverly glared at him and answered Rex.

"Rebecca's doing great. In fact, she's met a really nice guy at work. He showed her around and even took her out to lunch." She said looking directly at Six.

Six didn't answer and showed no emotions whatsoever which made Beverly even angrier. But Rex knew Six better than her and could see that Six was starting to strangle the files he was holding. Beverly continued, "I'm sure she'll be seeing a lot more of him."

Rex tried to interject when Six's jaw started to clench. "How's the new house? "

Beverly finally turned to Rex and said, "Oh yes, the house is huge. You can't believe…"

Six turned and left unable to stand hearing any more.

He knew Beverly was angry at him and tried to believe what she said wasn't true. But what if it is, a voice inside him asked. Rebecca is intelligent, beautiful; any number of men would trip over themselves to just be next to her. Six decided to go visit Rebecca. Just to make sure she's safe, he told himself. Black Knight is still out there and from what they learned from Cain, is up to something big. Yes, that's it. He's just making sure Rebecca is safe. Liar, a voice screamed at him. He pushed it aside and made his way to the hanger.

0o0

Six landed some distance away as a jump jet in the middle of town would not be inconspicuous. He rode his motorcycle the rest of the way. When he reached the Nanite Free Institute's parking lot, he suddenly felt foolish. What was he suppose to do, walk in and demand to see Rebecca. Then what? He was about to turn around when the ground suddenly trembled. From the asphalt parking lot a giant worm broke through the ground displacing cars and scattering people around the area. What was Breach's worm doing here? Six unsheathed his magna blades and attacked the worm. But its rough skin protected it from his blades. The worm thrashed about and knocked the agent away. Six slid back still holding his blades. He clenched his jaw. This is not working. He had to think of something.

"Six?" Rebecca's voice came from behind him, "What are you doing here?"

Holiday was in the lobby when the ground started to shake. She ran out to see what the commotion was and saw… Breach's worm? It must be. How many giant worm monsters are there? The next thing she saw was Six attacking the worm and being thrown. She ran to him and was now staring at his back incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Working, "He replied as he ran to attack the worm again.

"Six!" Rebecca called, "Wait! That's not going to work. It's skin is too tough even for your blades."

"I'm open to suggestions." Six said glaring as the worm started eating some of the cars in the lot.

"See if you can get it to follow you to over there." She pointed to some massive generators and towers.

Six nodded. He leapt at the worm and slashed at it hoping to anger it.

It worked as the worm roared and tried to ingest him. Six ran towards the power generators. Rebecca was already there. She had opened a panel and was rewiring the system.

"Six, get it between the two pylons."

Six checked to make sure the worm was still behind him. He somersaulted out of the way when the worm's head almost crashed on top of him. He folded his blades so he could run faster. The worm was getting closer.

He got to the pylons and ran between them. The worm followed just as planned. As soon as the worm touched the wires Holiday pulled the switch. Electricity coursed through the worm. It writhed and roared before it stopped and with one last thrash fell motionless on the ground. Six picked himself up and dusted off this suit. Holiday ran to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

They looked at each other for a minute. Six looked like he was about to say something when a man ran and grabbed Holiday by her arms.

"Rebecca, are you all right? I was so worried when I saw you run towards that monster. We have people to take care of things like this." David looked genuinely concerned. Then he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

Rebecca was in a daze. "Uh, it's fine. I've been through worse. "She gently pushed him away.

Even as they spoke, NFI security guards were coming out to secure the worm. Sure after we did all the work, Holiday scoffed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Six clench his fists, turn around, and walk away. She turned to stop him but David grabbed her arm and was leading her away.

"We need the medical doctors to check you out to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine!" Holiday insisted. She pulled her arm away and looked for Six but he was gone.

Six rode his motorcycle back to the jet. His head was reeling. So it was true. In the back of his mind he always knew Rebecca could easily find someone… just not this fast. It hurt more than he thought it would. He stored his bike and got into his jet.

0o0

Rex stopped by Circe's house after getting Beverly home. He needed to talk to Walter and figure out what to do if Walter insisted on leaving Providence. But before he even got to the door, Walter ran out.

"Rex! I just got a letter offering full room and board at an exclusive performance art school. " Walter shoved a letter in front of Rex's face.

"What? How?" Rex stared at the letter.

"It's from an anonymous donor. Incredible isn't it?" Walter was really excited.

Circe stepped outside too. She looked troubled. One of her best friends was leaving. That's one less person she can rely on. She was happy for him but she also felt alone all of a sudden.

"I guess you're going then." Circe said sadly.

"I'll come back and visit. " Walter said absent mindedly.

"Sure." Circe tried to smile.

"Hey, we should celebrate! I'll go get Tuck and Cricket." Walter ran back into the house whooping.

Circe and Rex looked at each other. Who would give Walter that kind of money to attend an art school?

0o0

Rebecca got home tired and frustrated. Beverly greeted her.

"Hey sis, I made dinner. You look terrible. What happened?"

Rebecca blinked, "You're still here?" She asked.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so welcomed." Beverly said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd have gone home by now. Don't you have school?" Rebecca plopped on the couch and put her head back.

"Actually, "Beverly began, "I haven't been to school in a while. Mom has been homeschooling me."

Rebecca lifted her head to look at Beverly. Beverly was setting the table and had her back to her.

"I was having… trouble at school. I'm having problems adjusting back to… normal." She stopped and her shoulders began shaking. Rebecca immediately got up and went to her sister. She put her arms around her and Beverly buried her tear stained face into Rebecca's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bev." Rebecca said comfortingly. "I'm here for you."

"I know." Beverly was quiet for a bit. "Can I stay with you for awhile? Mom says she can send me the school material. I can do it by myself here." Beverly looked up at her hopefully.

Rebecca bit her lip. She was going through a bit of a crisis herself. She had hope for time to herself. But how could she say no?

"Won't you be bored all day by yourself? I do have to work." Rebecca said uncertainly.

"I can entertain myself. Besides I'll be doing school work." Beverly pointed out.

Rebecca looked at her sister's face. Her eyes were pleading and sad. Rebecca sighed.

"You can stay for a while."

A beautiful relieved smile spread across Beverly's face. She hugged Rebecca and said, "You won't regret it. I'll pull my weight. You'll see."

That wasn't what Rebecca was concerned about.

"So what did you do today?" She asked changing the subject.

"I went to visit Rex." She went into the kitchen and brought out the salad.

Rebecca froze. "You saw Rex?" She said slowly.

"Yeah." Beverly went back to the kitchen to get the pasta.

"Did you see Six?" Rebecca sank into the kitchen chair.

"Maybe, why?" Beverly came out and set the pot down.

"Six showed up today at work." Rebecca frowned at her sister.

"I don't know why he would." Beverly looked uncomfortable.

"Beverly," Rebecca looked sternly at her.

"Well, I might have said something about maybe meeting someone…" Beverly looked meekly at Rebecca.

Rebecca felt like her head was about to explode.

"Becca, I'm so sorry. I just… I was so mad that he made you leave Providence…" Beverly wasn't sure what she was saying.

Rebecca held up her hand to stop her. She took a deep breath.

"What's done is done. But please Bev, next time stay out of my business."

Rebecca tried to keep any anger out of her voice. She understood Beverly's feelings but she just made everything so much more complicated. She also realized that Beverly was going through a lot herself and she needed to be the adult. "Let's eat and get some rest."

Beverly nodded feeling miserable. They ate in silence.

0o0

Black Knight and the Consortium sat around a conference table. They were stuck in their bio-mechanical forms since that fateful day they tried to harvest the power of the meta-nanites.

"The test of the EVO siren was a success. The worm came straight to us. " Black Knight sat back in her chair. "I'd say we are on schedule."

"You still haven't fully explained what you have planned." Complained Rosewell.

"And we were unable to secure the nanite rocks on that island." Reddick added.

"I am rectifying that now." Black Knight snapped. "And all you need to know is that I'm in charge. If any of you want to share in the power we'll soon have, you'll do as you're told."

The other Consortium members looked at each other and then back at Black Knight.

Black Knight gave a chilling laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

**Still don't own any characters.**

**Sorry, still kind of soap opera-y.**

**Thank you again to SirenSounds97 for your regular feedback. I'm glad you like it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and who are reading this.**

**If you like it please let me know. If you don't like it, well, you can tell me that also. I can't please everyone but I'd like to know if the direction I'm heading in is good. **

As soon as Six got home he researched this David Feines, Unfortunately, everything he found made him sound like the perfect man: graduated magna cum laude from the best business school, worked at Fortune 500 companies, made his fortune in the market before the Nanite Event, gave his money after the Nanite Event to various charities helping victims of the unstable nanites. Six really hated him.

"Six," White Knight's voice broke into his thoughts. "You're needed for an assignment."

"On my way." Six hoped whatever it was it would keep him from thinking about Rebecca.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. He looked at White Knight.

"Are you serious?" He frowned.

"Look the island you 'found' has been declared a protected habitat for endangered 'animals' by the UN thanks to Valentina of Green Fist." It was obvious the White Knight did not care for that woman. "But they have allowed the rocks on the island to be studied."

"So you want me to babysit a bunch of scientist as they gather these rocks?" Six said contemptuously.

"Well, we want samples as well." Interjected Caesar.

Six glared at the man, "Then you go."

"I am. But we also need security. There are EVO's still on the island." Caesar shrugged.

"I can't go." Rex said. "Last time, those rocks really messed with my nanites."

"And mine." Bobo grunted.

Six scowl grew deeper. "Don't they have their own security?"

"Of course, but we are the experts on EVO's remember?" White Knight was getting tired of this conversation. "Look, it's a quick in and out. No big deal."

"Then send someone else." Six glared at his boss.

"I would if there was anyone else who could direct the operations." White glared back.

"Calan?"

"Already on assignment."

Rex looked at Six and then at White wondering who will back down first. Then White played his trump card. "It's an order Six." Then he signed off.

Rex heard a low growl come from Six. Boy, he was glad he won't be going.

0o0

Holiday watched as two scientists verbally spar over a pointless detail in the research. She sighed. She thought that there would be more research going on. But after only a few days she found herself maneuvering through office politics, huge egos, and mindless bureaucracy.

Before she could lose her mind, however, David pulled her aside.

"I have a field assignment for you." He motioned for her to follow him.

Holiday got up and walked with him to another room.

"I'm sure you know that Providence has discovered an island full of nanite infused rocks." David began.

Holiday knew about that very well. But she let him continue.

"Well, we finally got through all the red tape and got permission to harvest some samples for studying." David said excitedly.

"Really?" Holiday's eyes widened. She had been dying to get her hands on a sample ever since that day.

"The only condition is that some Providence agents would have to accompany us. But I'm sure they won't get in the way." David continued.

Holiday's heart sank. It meant that Six would probably be there. But it might not be bad as long as…

"I'll be there to supervise, of course." David added.

Well so much for that. Why must everything be so difficult?

0o0

Six sat across from the gaggle of scientists bickering about what experiment should be performed first. There was only one scientist he was interested in. She sat away from the group and was quietly studying notes she brought with her. She was clad in a black and red jumpsuit. He wished he can go over and talk to her but that David guy occupied the only seat next to her. Six wanted to gut him. Caesar was also sitting by himself but he was staring out the window. God knows what's going through his head. Six resigned himself to staring at Rebecca for the duration of the trip. Good thing his shades hid his eyes.

Holiday tried to ignore the man next to her by pretending to read her notes. She was trying to see Six from the top of her papers. He looked as stoic as ever in his combat suit. She wished she can talk to him but there was no privacy where he was. Inwardly she sighed and wondered what he was thinking.

In a few hours they arrived at the familiar island. As Holiday got off the plane she stretched her legs. Six was already outside scanning the perimeter and directing a handful of agents that had come along. Caesar walked next to her.

"Hello, Doctor Holiday."

"Hello, Doctor Salazar" Holiday said matching his formality.

"It's going to be interesting to finally get a look at these rocks. I've been intrigued ever since I read your report." Caesar bent down and brushed his fingers against the ground. He got up and dusted his hands. "I am going to miss your insights, however."

Holiday looked at Caesar in surprise. This is the first time the scientist has ever said anything remotely nice to her.

"Thank you. And I'll miss your …inventiveness." Holiday was at a lost as to how to return the complement.

Caesar nodded his head over to her colleagues, "Even though they're part of the scientific community, they seem like teenagers with their bickering."

As much as Holiday wanted to defend them she had to agree with Caesar, another big surprise. She missed Rylander's quirky humor, Meechum's pessimism, and Caesar… well, she even missed Caesar. They had worked well together. She faintly wondered why she ever left.

"Doctor Holiday," Six addressed her. Oh yes, she left because of him. Rebecca steeled herself and turned to face Six.

"Yes, agent?" Rebecca looked at him.

Despite the knot in his stomach, his face never changed its expression, "You have an hour to gather as many samples as you want. You must stay within the established perimeter."

Rebecca nodded. She turned and pulled some vials and plastic bags out of her satchel and began gathering small rocks and dust particles. After wandering around looking for interesting samples she noticed one of her colleague drilling holes into the ground. He shoved small sticks into the holes. It took a second before Rebecca realize what he was doing.

"Dr. Wheeler, wait!" Holiday tried to stop him but it was too late. He set off a small explosion that knocked Holiday off her feet. Six stormed over clearly angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped at the scientist.

"Getting a sample." Dr. Wheeler retorted prying out the piece from the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Holiday had had enough of her selfish colleagues. "You don't know how stable this wall is. Any explosion can cause a collapse. " A tremor seemed to confirm her words. A fissure started to snake across the ground where they stood.

Suddenly, the one side of the crack started to buckle. The frightened scientist tried to flee but he tripped over the rock he had pulled out. Holiday rolled her eyes as she grabbed the man and pulled him to the safe side but in the process the ground under her crumbled and she began falling into the quickly forming crevice. Six grabbed her hand but was unable to keep his balance. He was pulled down with her as the whole side of the wall fell away.

0o0

Rex had the whole day to himself. He called Noah who came over to hang with him. Six and Caesar went to collect those Nanite rocks and since those rocks messed with his nanites he had nothing to do all day but to catch up on his favorite soap El Amor, De La Pasión, El Amor.

_Reynaldo: Pero te quiero.*_

_Isabella: Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste acerca de esas otras mujeres_

_Reynaldo: Lo que otras mujeres?_

_Isabella: Amigo de la compañera de su amigo, su compañero de trabajo, esa chica de entrega ..._

"Whatcha watching?" Came a little girl's voice.

Rex looked up to see an 8 year old girl peering over his shoulder.

"What's a kid doing in Providence?" Noah asked glancing over for a minute then back at the TV.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

"I'm Sarah. Don't you remember you got me out of the cell and brought me back to daddy?"

It took a minute before it registered.

"Oh, Peter Meechum's kid. I thought you were in England." Rex frowned.

"I was but daddy says I can come home now. Are they speaking Spanish?"

"Yes." Rex went back to the show.

"What are they saying?"

"Uh, " Rex wondered how appropriate this was for kids.

But he was saved from answering by Meechum who walked in looking for his daughter.

"There you are, honey. Don't wander off like that. This isn't really a place for children. "

"Sorry daddy. When are we going to Fun Land?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, something came up and daddy needs to prep the lab for some samples coming in."

Sarah's face fell.

"But, maybe Rex can take you." Meechum suggested.

Rex looked up startled, "What? No I can't. "

Sarah started sniffling.

Meechum's glared at Rex," I'm sure Uncle Rex would love to take you since he doesn't want a certain ninja to know about the destruction of a very valuable scanner because he wanted to see what was in an intercontinental ballistic missile."

"Yeah, I'd love to take you." Rex agreed reluctantly.

"Great, then it's settled." Meechum walked out with a happy Sarah.

"Noah you have to come with me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know anything about kids!"

"Oh, and I do?" Noah scoffed.

"Come on we're going to an amusement park. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

"With an 8 year old?"

"We can take turns."

"I don't know where this _we_ came from."

"I'll call Circe and with the three of us it won't be so bad."

"It won't be bad for me because I'm not going."

"Yes you are. You're suppose to be my best friend."

"Well, I'd like to withdraw my name."

"Noah!"

"Rex!"

Noah looked sternly at Rex. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

0o0

Twenty minutes later Noah was driving a bouncy Sarah and a smug Rex to pick Circe up.

"Where're we going?" Sarah asked opening and shutting the car window.

"Stop playing with that. It's not a toy." Noah snapped.

Sarah looked like she might cry. "Uh, what Noah means is that there are more fun things to play with like…" Rex looked around, "This empty can of soda."

Rex handed it to Sarah. Sarah looked at him incredulously. Then she started to squeeze it. It made an annoying crunching sound. Sarah brightened and started squeezing it repeatedly.

"Oh great idea." Noah said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Rex gritted his teeth.

By the time they arrived to pick up Circe both were glowering. When Circe stepped up to the car, a mangled soda can came flying out the window nearly hitting her.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to come." She said as she got into the back of the car.

"Sorry," Rex muttered rubbing his temple.

Circe looked at the little girl sitting next to her. She looked like an angel. How could she cause any problems?

Sarah looked at her, "Why is your hair like that?"

"Like what?" Circe frowned.

"Like you dipped it in kool-aid."

Strange strangled sounds came from the front seat. Circe glared at their backs. She took back the part about the angel.

0o0

As they were falling Six grabbed Rebecca and pressed her body close to his. It wasn't so much a fall as a painful slide down the quickly toppling wall. Six managed to turn his body so that his back was brushing against the wall. He gritted his teeth as he felt every sharp edge that scraped across his combat suit. When the dust cleared they were at the bottom of the wall surrounded by rubble.

"Six, you okay?" Rebecca asked as she helped him sit up.

"Been better." He remarked carefully stretching his shoulder.

"Well, looks like we have a bit of a climb ahead of us." Rebecca said looking up the side of the wall. She couldn't even see the top.

Six followed her line of sight. "I might be able to scale that. But I don't think you can."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, "Is that a challenge?"

"No, just a fact."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because I know you."

"Apparently not that well."

They stopped and glared at each other. Rebecca gave in first, "Look, this is getting us no where. Can you reach anyone on your comlink?"

"Lost it in the fall or I would have called already."

Rebecca looked at the two-way radio they gave her. "Busted. Great."

Six looked at her, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"No, left it at home. Didn't think I'd need it or could get service out here" She looked at him.

"Same here."

"Looks like we're stuck." She sat down and looked at the rocks around her.

"They'll come find us." Six said sitting next to her.

"I know. But who knows how long that will take." She sighed. "They're probably arguing about the most efficient way to get down here.

"That would be jumping."

Rebecca laughed. Six looked at her with a small smirk. It was nice to hear her laugh.

A huge shadow passed over them. They both quickly got to their feet.

"What was that?" Rebecca wondered.

"Don't know but we shouldn't be out in the open." Six grabbed her arm and moved her closer toward the wall. Suddenly, talons grabbed Six by the shoulders and carried him off. Rebecca without thinking grabbed onto Six's leg.

"What are you doing?" Six yelled down at her.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." Rebecca shouted back at him. Rebecca examined their captor. It was a giant EVO condor. Then she looked down. She gulped. They were way too high and wouldn't survive the fall. Meanwhile Six was also assessing the situation. He noticed that the creature was flying away from the rock wall towards the heart of the jungle. From high above he spotted nests in some giant trees.

"I think we're dinner." Six yelled to Rebecca.

"Great. Now what?" Rebecca asked. Before Six could reply they were dropped into a huge bird's nest. Rebecca pushed her aching body up off the nest floor when a she saw a shadow passed in front of her. She looked up and a baby EVO condor looked hungrily at her. It leaned over, opened its mouth, and… Six kicked the beak closed and with the back of his magna blade smacked the side the bird's head. It teetered and then fell. Another baby came over and Six dealt with it too. The mother bird was coming down to see what the problem was. Rebecca knew Six couldn't handle all three birds. She looked around. The nest had a small hole on the side just big enough for…

"Six, "Rebecca called to him. "Over here." She climbed up to the hole and squeezed herself through. Six made it to the hole with one jump and pushed through just as the baby bird tried to peck him. On the outside of the nest they managed to climb down to the tree branch. They were just out of reach of the mother bird that squawked and tried to peck at them. They made their way down the tree.

Rebecca sighed as they reached the ground. "Great now we're even further away from the landing site."

Six looked at the sky. "We have about 5 more hours of daylight. It'll take us twice that long to make it back to the base of the wall in this thick jungle. Looks like we'll be spending the night here."

Rebecca groaned. This day was getting worse and worse.

Six and Rebecca trudged through several miles of thick vegetation in silence. Luckily no EVO's bothered with them, most scampering away when they approached. After several hours they decided to make camp at a clearing near the river. Holiday gathered some sticks for firewood and Six started to make a lean-to against the trees for shelter. By the time the lean-to was done and a fire was started the sun sunk low in the sky. Rebecca sat dejectedly by the fire. Suddenly a ration bar appeared before her face. She looked up and saw Six holding one out to her. Her stomach growled and she realized how long it's been since she ate. She gratefully accepted.

"Thank you." She said as she unwrapped it.

"You might want to save some since we don't know how long we'll be here." Six said off- handedly. Rebecca noticed that Six wasn't eating.

"Where's yours?" She asked suspiciously. Six didn't answer. "Don't tell me you gave me

your ration." Six still didn't say anything. Rebecca sighed with exasperation. She broke her bar in half and shoved it into his hands. "You need this as much as I do." When he didn't answer she snapped, "Look I won't eat unless you do."

Six sighed, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Hey, it's my best quality." She smiled.

Six tried hard not to smile but Rebecca noticed him fighting the pull on the corners of his mouth.

"So, "She tried to think of something to say, "How's everyone doing?"

"Caesar can't fill out a medical report to save his life." He complained.

"What else is new? Is Rex doing the assignments I left him?"

"I don't know."

"Has anyone even thought about getting him a tutor to continue his education?"

"No."

"Ugh, I leave and everything goes to pot."

"You can always come back." Six wished he hadn't said the last part because Rebecca was looking at him curiously.

"Do you want me to come back?" She asked carefully.

Six pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's… I... uh…" He stammered.

"Never mind. " Rebecca said looking away from him.

Six took a deep breath and tried again, "We all miss you but we want you to be happy and if this new job makes you happy we don't want to take that away."

Rebecca looked at him again, "What if I'm not happy?"

"Then come back."

"What if there's nothing to come back to?"

"I…" Six hesitated. "Rebecca…" Before he could go on a panther-like EVO with scales jumped into their camp. Its glowing blue eyes darted between the two of them. It then started to pounce on Holiday. Six pushed her out of the way and its claws dug into Six's arm.

Six hissed and kicked the beast back. He then fell to the floor. The reptilian cat landed on its feet and came at him again. Rebecca had grabbed a burning stick from the campfire and swung it at the creature. The reptilian cat growled at her and then tried to scratch her. Rebecca dodged and kept stabbing the fire at the EVO. One of those times the fire singed the EVO's whiskers. It had enough and left. Rebecca dropped the stick back into the fire and ran to Six. The wound wasn't deep but the area was starting to turn an ugly purple. The claws of that EVO was probably toxic. Rebecca noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She touched his face. He was burning up! Whatever toxin was in the claws was fast acting. Rebecca looked around. She had nothing with her. She reached into her memory about herbal plants. Her eyes scanned the jungle and she spotted

_Uncaria tomentosa_, cat's claw. Indigenous people have been using it for years as an anti-inflammatory drug. She peeled off some bark and grounded it into a powder with her hands. She used some water from the river to make a paste and spread it over Six's wounds. She then pulled some of the roots. She found some gourds which she broke in half and filled with water. She dropped the root and smoldering wood from the fire to make an herbal tea. She helped Six sit up and made him swallow it. Six made a face.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Cat's claw. I'm hoping it will help with your fever and counter act the toxins in your body."

Six nodded and started to slump. Rebecca held on to him and gently moved him over to the lean-to. She laid him down on the ground. She settled herself under the shelter and moved Six's head onto her lap. She checked his wound again. The purple actually looked like it was fading. She looked at Six. He was out from the fever and the pain. Rebecca leaned against the tree the lean-to was built against and closed her eyes. Her arm was draped protectively across Six's chest. She absent-mindedly caressed his face.

Now they had to survive the night.

0o0

When they got to Fun Land Noah and Circe bolted out of the car.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rex asked in a panic.

"We're going to check out the coasters. You're going to take Sarah to Kiddie Place."

Noah pointed a finger at him.

"But what about taking turns?"

"We are. You're getting the first shift. Bye." Noah and Circe ran in the direction of the killer coasters.

Rex glared at their retreating forms. He felt a tug on his sleeve. Sarah looked expectantly at him. He sighed. "Let's go." Sarah squealed with joy and bounded off.

Rex sat next to Sarah with his knees almost touching his chest in the slowest moving coaster ever.

"WHEEE!" Yelled Sarah with her arms up.

Rex had his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. "Yeah, whee." He muttered.

As they exited the ride, Rex was rubbing feeling back into his numb legs.

"Let's go on that next!" She pointed excitedly at the carousel.

"Sure, why not." Rex grumbled. What Rex failed to notice as he was dragged along by an excited Sarah was the indistinguishable figures watching them from the shadows of a concession stand.

Sarah ran to the carousel. She looked at Rex, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Rex looked relieved but asked anyway, "Are you sure?"

"Come on, I can go by myself." Sarah looked insulted.

"Okay then." Rex watched Sarah run to the pinkest girliest horse.

As the ride started Rex checked his watch. Noah and Circe should be coming back soon to relieve him. He texted them his location. He didn't expect to see them so soon. They must have been near by. He waved them over.

"Thank goodness. I was about to lose my mind." Rex complained.

"That would imply you had one." Noah quipped.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Rex glared at him.

"Rex, where's Sarah?" Circe asked frowning.

"What do you mean? She's on the caro…" Rex glanced at the carousel and realized she wasn't there.

"Sarah?" He called jumping over the fence.

"Hey," the attendant called. You can't do that."

Rex ignored him and jumped onto the rotating platform. He ran around the carousel.

"Sarah!" He was starting to panic. She wasn't anywhere. He turned to the other riders.

"Did you see a little girl, black hair, about yea high on this horse?"

The other riders shook their heads. One girl answered, "Her daddy took her."

"Daddy?" Rex stared at her.

"Rex!" He heard Circe call.

Rex jumped off the rotating platform and looked at Circe. She was pointing at something in the distance.

Rex pulled down his goggles and looked in the direction she was pointing. With his enhanced vision he saw two figures running away and one of them had Sarah slung over his shoulder.

Rex immediately summoned his rex ride and flew after them. Noah and Circe followed him on foot. As Rex got closer he recognized the uniform. They were black pawns!

Rex immediately summoned his punk busters and leapt in front of them.

"Going somewhere fellas? The party's just starting." Rex summoned his bad axes and sliced one of the pawns in half. The other backed up and ran in the opposite direction only to come up against Circe and Noah. Circe did a low kick and knocked the pawn off its feet. Sarah flew forward and Noah caught her before she fell on the floor. The pawn quickly got up and kicked Circe in her mid-section. She fell back having the wind knocked out of her. Then the pawn descended upon Noah who backed away with an unconscious Sarah in his arms. Before the pawn could attack however a piece of metal protruded from his chest. Sparks flew and the pawn exploded. Rex drew back his BFS.

"That'll teach you to hit girls!" He snarled. Rex ran to Circe who was slowly getting up.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

"I really wish I still had my powers." She whispered holding her middle. Rex said nothing as he helped her stand.

Noah said, "We need to get back to Providence. It's not safe here."

Rex agreed. "Let's go."

The three teenagers and still unconscious girl made their way back to Noah's car.

0o0

A lone purple figure standing on top of the hill overlooking the amusement park glowered. Rex was always throwing her plans off. She radioed base. "Target was not acquired. Meechum did not accompany his daughter to the park." She listened to the response. "No, his daughter escaped as well. Don't worry. There are still ways to get that research."

With that she ended transmission. She is going to have to step up her game.

***Reynaldo: Pero te quiero. = Reynaldo: But I love you.**

**Isabella: Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste acerca de esas otras mujeres = Isabella: So why didn't you tell me about those other women**

**Reynaldo: Lo que otras mujeres? = Reynaldo: What other women?**

**Isabella: Amigo de la companera de su amigo, su compañero de trabajo, esa chica de entrega ... = Isabella: Your friend's girlfriend's friend, your co-worker, the delivery girl…**


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**To SirenSounds97 : You're right about the action scenes but I was worried the story was running long and it takes a lot out of me to write them. I'll see if I can do better next time around.**

**To shamelessfangirl: I'm honored you like my story.**

**To SDF: Thank you for your comments.**

**I'm going to stop apologizing for the soapiness of each episode. I think it's the nature of the story in my brain right now. I hope you all like it. **

"What do you mean they're missing?" Rex asked in a panic.

Rex had just returned from the amusement park. Sarah regained consciousness in the car and was none the worse for her experience. In fact she was her chatty self by the end of the ride. She explained "daddy" had suddenly appeared and told her they had to leave. She realized it wasn't him when she touched him and "daddy" suddenly turned into a scary guy in a black jumpsuit. Meechum was none too happy to hear the details of the kidnapping and immediately asked for extra security detail for him and his daughter.

"Maybe I sent for her too soon." He had mused.

As Rex went to be debriefed, White Knight hit him with the news.

"There was an incident and the wall they were standing on fell." White Knight informed Rex.

"Well, find them!" Rex was almost shouting.

"Rex, if it was so easy they would have been found already. But there were no bodies…"

"That's because they aren't dead!" Rex did shout that time.

"They looked in the area where they fell and found no signs of them." Knight tried again.

"Then look in other areas! They couldn't have disappeared." Rex was pacing now.

"Rex, they could be buried under the rocks. They could have been carried off by wild EVOs. We don't know." Knight said quietly.

"Well, I say you haven't looked hard enough." Rex glared at the man in white. "If you're not going to do something I am!" He stormed out of the room.

White Knight shook his head and cut off transmission.

0o0

"Circe, Noah" Rex walked into his room where Noah and Circe were waiting. "I need your help."

"What is it Rex?" Circe was tired.

"Six and Doc went missing on that island. I'm going to go look for them." Rex clenched his fists.

"But didn't you say that the island messes with your nanites?" Noah asked.

"That's why I need your help." Rex pleaded.

"Rex, I don't know what I can do. I haven't been much help." Circe said quietly.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Noah added.

"No, no. You're both perfect because you're not EVO's. Please Circe, Noah, I can't do this alone."

"Do you want me to ask Tuck and Cricket to come too?" Circe asked him.

"Sure but we have to hurry. Ask them to be ready in an hour."

"Okay." Circe picked up her cell.

Rex smiled as he left the room. Now he had to convince a certain furry simian to fly them there.

0o0

Six felt like he was watching a movie. He saw a bright room with a familiar looking machine. He saw himself on top of it. The Six on the machine put his magna blades together and jammed them on top of the machine. He saw electricity course through his body. Six winced as his counterpart flew back from the explosion. Next thing he knew he was staring into those beautiful green eyes as she leaned down to…

Six started. He woke up groggy and in pain. Was that a memory? Had the fever jogged a memory? He slowly got up. It took him a minute to remember where he was. Suddenly he realized someone was missing.

"Rebecca?" He got up and looked around. She was gone. He looked and realized one of his magna blades was also missing. Rebecca probably took it for protection. A rustling noise broke into his thoughts. He pulled out his remaining blade and watched carefully.

To his relief Rebecca stepped into the clearing with an armful of fruit. He lowered his blade. Rebecca looked at him in surprise.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Not really, but better than before."

"Good." She nodded. "Well, I found some breakfast. " She handed him some bananas and mangoes.

"Thanks. Can I have my blade back?"

Rebecca looked at him.

"Please." He added

She smirked and handed it back to him. "Feeling partially naked?"

Six didn't answer as he peeled his mango.

They ate in compatible silence.

"Do you think you can make the trek back to the wall? " Rebecca asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly. Rebecca looked at him. His fever had broken this morning which is the only reason she felt comfortable enough to leave to look for food. The wound no longer looked purple and was just slightly red.

"We'll take it slow." She said.

"Don't do it on my account." Six said as he got up. Rebecca glared at him. Always the stoic. But she didn't say anything.

"Well, let's go then."

0o0

Rex, Circe, Noah, Tuck, and Cricket sat in a Scout Ship as Bobo flew them to the island. It had taken the promise of three pizzas, two cases of soda, and two pints of ice cream before the chimp would even consider flying them.

"I'm not leaving the plane." Bobo grumbled.

"I'm not asking you to. Just get us there."

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Cricket asked. "If the jungle is as thick as you said it was it'll take weeks to look over."

"Then we'll stay for weeks, months it we have to." Rex said determinedly.

Circe looked at Rex. That's one of the things she loved about him. He was loyal to his friends and he never gave up on them.

"Don't worry Rex. We'll find them." Circe patted Rex's hand. Rex smiled at her.

"Okay, we're here." Bobo announced as they touched down onto the rock wall.

They opened the door and stepped out. Rex wasn't relying on his boogie pack. He pulled out a hover board and got on. He looked over at his friends as they did the same.

"Okay guys, let's go."

"I'll hold down the fort." Bobo called as the five teens flew off.

0o0

"Did you hear something?" Six stopped. Rebecca paused and tried to listen. All she heard was the usual jungle sounds. Then in the corner of her eye she saw a shadow fly past.

"Six?" She said apprehensively.

"I see them." Six pulled out his magna blades.

Rebecca faintly wondered how many _them_ were, when she saw glowing blue eyes from the shrubbery. She counted 4 pairs… no wait 5 pairs. Slowly the eyes came closer and a feline head with scales popped out. It was the EVO from before and it brought its friends. Great.

0o0

Rex and his friends spread out. They had separated the island into five areas. They each took an area. After about an hour of searching Rex called for an update.

"Negative here," Tuck answered.

"Negative here as well," Came Cricket's answer.

"Nada, "Noah said.

"Nega …" Circe stopped. "Wait, I think I see something. It's them"

Rex almost gave a victory whoop until Circe's worried voice came back.

"Rex! You better get here quick. They're in trouble!"

Rex muttered a Spanish curse and flew to Circe's coordinates.

0o0

Six managed to knock out two of the EVO's but another had him pinned to a tree. He can feel its hot breath on his face. Rebecca was trying to fend off the other two with nothing more than a stick. Just as one pounced Circe flew in and knocked it out with her hover board.

"Circe!" Boy, was Holiday glad to see her. "How did you get here?"

"Rex, "She replied as she shot the other EVO with a tranquilizer dart. She then aimed one at the EVO that had Six but lowered her weapon when Six kicked the animal across the clearing.

Rex and the rest flew in. He looked around.

"Aww, you didn't leave any for me?" He sounded dejected.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Six said dryly.

"Technically it's a jungle," Tuck said. Everyone looked at him. "What? It is."

"Great, there are two of them now." Six muttered. Rebecca hid a smile as Rex looked scandalized.

Rex then pulled out two extra hover boards for them.

"I don't know how to ride one of those." Rebecca said eyeing hers suspiciously.

"Don't worry doc it's really easy. Like riding a skateboard."

"I've never ridden a skateboard."

Six wordlessly pulled Rebecca onto his board. "Hold on." He instructed her.

She gave a gasp as they shot up in the air. She grabbed his middle tightly as they flew off. Six gave a faint smile as he felt her arms tighten around him.

0o0

They reached the scout ship in no time. When they landed Rebecca felt her knees buckle. Six grabbed her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, "She gave a wavy smile, "I guess I'm not use to traveling on a hover board.

"Yeah, but you'll jump out of a plane on a motorcycle," Circe scoffed.

"Hey guys?" Noah motioned them over. "Why is the ship covered in ice?"

"What?" Rex ran over to look. "Hey, you're right. It's all iced up."

He looked just in time to dodge a boulder.

"Hello Rex, long time no see." Came a southern drawl.

Rex looked up and gasped. "Roswell?"

"In the flesh, or in my case bio-mechanical flesh." Roswell snarled. Then he unleashed a barrage of ice missiles and fire balls at the group.

0o0

Caesar was upset that they had called off the search for Holiday and Six. He and David had offered to stay behind to continue the search. But they ushered everyone back on the plane with what little sample they had collected and flew them back to the mainland. The only one who protested was David. Caesar was curious about him. He seemed especially concerned about Holiday. He wondered if this was the man Beverly was talking about. Seemed like a decent guy. When he got back to Providence he was even more upset to learn his little brother flew back to the island to find Six and Holiday.

"You let him go?" Caesar frowned at White Knight.

"No, but you know Rex. Once he gets an idea in his head…."

"Hmm, interesting." Caesar remarked. He walked off.

"Where are you going?" White Knight asked the retreating figure.

"Making a call."

0o0

David Feines received a call in his office. He was about to call in some favors so he can get a jet back out to the island to continue the search himself.

"Yes," He snapped.

"Mr. Feines, this is Dr. Salazar." Caesar said.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Do you feel like going on a trip?"

"What?"

0o0

The group scattered as the ice missiles and fireballs hit the ground.

Rex tried to summon his smack hands but failed. Oh yeah, the nanite draining rocks.

But wait, why does Roswell still have his powers?

"How does he still have his powers?" Six asked blocking the ice missiles with his magna blades.

Wow, Rex thought, we're starting to think alike.

"I don't know," Holiday admitted dodging the fireballs. "Maybe its the power of the meta-nanites?" She guessed.

Six ran at Roswell dodging his ice shards. He leapt and slashed at his head. Roswell teetered backwards for a brief second and then regained his footing. He blasted flames at Six who nimbly dodged it and came around again with his blades. This time Roswell managed to catch Six's arm, swung him around and threw him. Six flew back losing his blades in the process and almost sliding off the edge of the cliff if it wasn't for Rebecca lunging and grabbing his hand and pulling him back up.

Circe tried to shoot the EVO but the bullets bounced off. Suddenly the gun began melting in her hands.

"Oww!" She dropped the molten gun. "We're in trouble."

"No duh." Tuck said as his gun also began melting. Cricket and Noah also dropped theirs as the pistols started steaming.

Roswell came close holding a fireball in his hand. "Say good night." He sneered.

"Good night!" Yelled Bobo as he jumped on top of the scout ship and fired his lasers. Roswell was knocked back. He quickly recovered and Bobo's guns froze to his hands.

"Yeow!" Bobo shook the guns loose and blew on his frozen hands.

Roswell stepped menacingly at the group when Rex jumped on his back. He had Roswell in a headlock but Roswell grabbed him by his jacket and threw him. Rex slid several feet on his back.

"You're no match for me." Roswell snarled.

"Probably, but I'm willing to bet that the explosive I attached to your back is." Rex smirked.

"What?" Roswell tried to see behind him. The device exploded and the force pitched him forward so far that he fell off the side of the cliff. Before he fell however he blasted a fireball that hit the scout ship.

The ship was set on fire. Bobo managed to leap and landed square on Rex.

"Oww, you're heavy!" Rex complained.

"Sorry chief. Don't want the feetsy to touch the killer rocks."

"Get away from the ship if the fire hits the fuel tank…" Six shouted but before he could finish the scout ship exploded. Shards of fiery metal flew everywhere. One came straight at Circe. Circe stood rooted to the spot unable to move from shock. Holiday pushed her out of the way. Rebecca was hit instead. She fell to the ground and didn't move. Six's heart stopped and he couldn't move for a second. Then all at once everything seemed to happen. Circe with her hands over her mouth looked in horror at Holiday's crumpled form. Rex carrying Bobo ran to her side. The others crowded around her. Six pushed Noah out of the way and knelt beside her.

He carefully turned her over. A trickle of blood came from the cut above her eye but other than that it just looked like she was sleeping. Six checked for a pulse. It was there but weak. He didn't hear anything that was going on around him and the next thing he knew a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up. It was David. He was saying something but nothing seemed to penetrate the haze he was in. Six gently picked up Rebecca and carried her in the direction David was pointing at. He blinked and noticed for the first time another Providence Scout Ship next to the burning one. Caesar was standing on the ramp. He was gesturing him to hurry. Six brought her up the ramp and into the med bay.

He laid her down on a medical table and stepped aside as Caesar hooked her up to machines. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Rex. He allowed himself be lead to a seat as the ship took off.

0o0

David had insisted that Rebecca be taken to the nearest hospital and since Providence was too far the group now sat in the waiting room of a hospital in Hawaii. Rex was at a loss at what to do. Circe was unresponsive. The guilt of having Holiday sacrifice herself for her was too much. She had withdrawn into herself. Six sat apart of the group staring at nothing but exuding an aura of anger. Cricket and Tuck had fallen asleep on each other. Noah was also asleep on one of the chairs. Bobo was hanging from the television changing the channels. Caesar remained on the scout ship. David had gone to look for a doctor to update them. Apparently, he knew someone high up in the hospital and was able to get Holiday the best treatment.

When he walked back Six and Rex looked at him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"They say she suffered severe internal bleeding. The surgery was successful and she's in stable but critical condition. All we can do now is wait for her to come out of the coma."

Rex nodded. Six got up and left. Rex was startled and went after him. David watched them leave. He looked over to Circe who was sitting with her knees pulled against her chest. She was staring at the floor, not moving. He sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Circe didn't even look at him. They sat in silence for a while. Circe finally whispered, "I wish I still had my powers."

David started. He licked his lips before he asked, "Did you use to be an EVO?"

"Yeah." Circe said still in the same position.

"What were you're powers?"

"I had a sonic blast that could bring down a building. Now I can't do anything." Tears formed in her eyes.

David was silent for a second. He pulled something out of his wallet.

"Here's my card. Maybe I can help you."

Circe finally looked at him and the card he held out. She hesitantly reached out and took it. She looked at it and then at him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked back at the business card.

0o0

"Where are you going?" Rex caught up with Six.

"Home." He answered.

"Don't you want to see how Doc is?"

"She's stable. "

Rex stopped." Yeah, but don't you want to see her?"

Six stopped but didn't turn around. "I can't help her. She doesn't need me." With that he continued walking. Rex didn't know what to say and watched Six leave.

0o0

Six "borrowed" a jet from the near-by military base and flew back to base. When Six arrived, he didn't want to see anyone but Calan stopped him.

"The big boss wants to see you." He said. Six nodded and walked to the conference room.

White Knight was waiting for him. "Report." He said curtly.

Six told him the shorten version of their encounter with Roswell.

White Knight frowned. "This isn't good. I believe Roswell was only a distraction."

Distraction? Holiday's in the hospital in a coma and it was all a distraction?

"Van Kleiss has escaped."

That caught Six's attention. "What?" He asked trying to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Well, he had help." Knight showed a video footage from the security camera. The guards in the video suddenly flew up to the ceiling and unceremoniously dropped back to the floor. The bars on Van Kleiss's cell seemingly bent itself back. The chains on his wrists snapped off and he walked out.

Six frowned. "Reddick?"

White Knight came back on the screen. "We believe it was. Black Knight seems to be trying to collect the nanite scientists again. This and the incident with Meechum seems to confirm that."

"What incident?" Six was confused.

"That's right you were … unavailable. Well, Calan will debrief you on that. Needless to say we need to keep out guard up. Knight out."

Six was left alone with his thoughts. Something here is not adding up but he couldn't put his finger on what.

0o0

Holiday woke up in a strange bed in a sterile room. For a second she thought she was back at Providence's medical room the day after Dos's plane attack. But then she saw David sitting in a chair next to her bed dozing. For some reason her heart sank. After staring at him for a while he seemed to realize that someone was looking at him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

He smiled. "I'll get your friends. They'll be so happy to see you."

Holiday held out hope that Six would be there. But as Rex and the others trailed in, there was a distinct lack of Six. Rex looked relieved to see her. Circe looked miserable.

"Hey Doc." Rex said softly holding her hand. "You had us worried."

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. You almost died because of me" Circe suddenly said angrily. She then chocked back a sob and ran out of the room. Rex looked worriedly at her while the rest shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"Rex, go to her. Tell her everything's going to be alright." Holiday urged pushing his hand. Rex looked undecided for a moment. He gave Holiday's hand a quick squeeze and then ran off to find Circe.

The rest stayed to make awkward small talk until the doctor came to ask them to leave to allow the patient to rest. They obediently left the room with David being the last to go. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.

Rebecca politely smiled back but as he left she couldn't help but wish that it was someone else who had said those words to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy with my daughter's birthday party.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm flattered by your comments. I hope my story continues to meet your expectations.**

**To motherafrica: Thank you for your very nice complement. I actually think there are better writers. Sorry about not translating. I've gone back and included translations at the end of each story. Unfortunately, I can't remember every place I used Spanish. If you notice a miss translation let me know. Thanks. I use google translate by the way. I'm not proficient in Spanish either.**

Episode 12

Beverly came down from her room early in the morning. She looked around. Curious, it looked as if Rebecca hadn't come home at all. Where could she be? She called her cell but then heard it ring upstairs. She ran to Rebecca's room and opened the door. The bed didn't look like it was slept in and her phone sat in its charger. She was starting to get worried. Beverly went downstairs and looked for Rebecca's work number. After finding it, she called. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"You've reached the voice mail of Doctor Rebecca Holiday. I am unable to take your call right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. "There was the distinct beep of the answering machine. Beverly hung up the phone. Who else can she call? She looked through her contacts. Rex!

She hit his number.

0o0

Circe was sitting on the bench outside the hospital. She angrily swiped at the tears that wouldn't stop coming from her eyes. A tissue materialized next to her. She looked up and saw Rex.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

Circe didn't answer but moved over a little. Rex took it as an invitation.

Rex cleared his throat. "So want to talk about it?"

"I'm useless." She muttered.

"No you're not. You're awesome. I've seen you take out guys twice your size."

"That's when I had my powers." Rex didn't know how to answer her.

"Rex, why did you cure me?" The question caught him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked really not understanding.

"I mean you left Bobo alone. Why didn't you leave me my powers?"

"Well, I…" Rex hadn't thought about that. It was a spur of the moment thing. When Six had said, "You know what to do." He did know. He knew he had to undo all the damage caused by the nanites his parents and brother had released. He didn't have time to ask every single person if they wanted to remain an EVO. He spared Bobo because it would suck not to have one of his best friends anymore. He didn't tell anyone but he also spared Serge and the denizens of Aquania because of the good they were doing in keeping the ocean clean. Then there was Quarry. He knew if he cured him he would die since he basically existed as tiny pieces. But he didn't think that there might be some who wanted to keep their powers.

Rex tried to formulate an answer but then his cell rang. He checked it. It was Beverly!.

"Uhhh," He looked at Circe," Sorry, I have to take this."

He walked away to answer the phone. Circe looked at him briefly before going back to staring at the floor. Then she slowly pulled out David's business card.

0o0

"Rex?" Came Beverly's voice on the other end. "Do you know where my sister is?"

Rex began by telling her that her sister was alright and then to explain what had happened. There was silence on the other end after he was finished.

"Beverly? Are you okay?" Rex asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm worried about Becca. When can she come back home?" Beverly said weakly.

"As soon as she's well enough to travel." Rex said guessing.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's resting right now."

"Oh."

"Wait, let me see if I can sneak you a call." He glanced over at Circe and walked back to the hospital.

0o0

Rex snuck back into Holiday's room.

"Doc, you're awake?" Rex whispered.

"I'm awake, Rex." Holiday looked at him.

"Beverly, wants to talk to you."

"Beverly?" She pushed herself up. She took Rex's phone from him. "Bev?" Rebecca spoke to her sister for a few minutes. She reassured her that she was okay and that she would be home soon. Then she handed the phone back to Rex.

"How's Circe?" She asked.

Rex felt a pang of guilt. He had left her outside. "I don't really know."

Holiday looked at him. "Rex, you need to make sure she's okay. Let her you know you care and that you're there for her no matter what."

Rex wondered if she was talking about Circe or someone else. He nodded and left.

When he got back outside, Circe was gone. He looked around feeling frustrated.

Caesar came up to him. "Hey, Rex, White Knight is calling us all back to base. Van Kleiss escaped."

"What?" Rex immediately went with Caesar. They gathered everyone minus Circe who they couldn't find and headed back to Providence. Rex tried calling her cell but no one answered.

"Don't worry Rex. She has her cell and her Providence issued credit card. She should be fine." Caesar said. Rex nodded but wasn't completely convinced.

When they got back to base, Rex looked for Six. He was shown the security footage on the ship.

"Now what?" He asked the ninja.

Six threw a pile of files at him to look through. "I don't know. All we can do is wait for Black Knight's next move."

Rex scowled. He hated waiting.

0o0

Holiday was given the okay to travel a few days later. With everyone being called back to Providence, she was left alone with David. He was a great help. He procured two first class tickets as well as bought her an outfit to go home in. As they sat together on the plane she couldn't help comparing Six with David. David was kind, gentlemanly, and wasn't afraid to show someone they cared. Six scowled, snapped, and looked like he might have a seizure when trying to give a complement. What did she ever see in him? Yet she did see something in him because right now she wished he was the one sitting next to her.

David said something to her and she again politely smiled not really listening. This was going to be a long trip back.

A limo was waiting for them when they arrived at the airport. It drove Holiday home first. David walked her to the door despite her protests. At the door David turned to her.

"You're one distracted lady."

"Oh, was I? I guess I was just thinking about those nanite rocks." She lied.

"Well, I think maybe it might be some_one_ you're thinking about.

Holiday blanched. Was she so obvious that a stranger can tell?

"Rebecca, I know it's hard getting over someone but if you look there might be someone better for you, who'll treat you right, be there for you… not push you away." David said looking her in the eyes.

The last part stung her. "I'll think about it." She muttered as she fumbled with the locks to the house. "See you at work." She almost slammed the door in his face. Beverly was there to greet her.

"Becca, I'm so glad you're home." She ran to hug her sister. When she pulled back to look at her, she frowned. "Becca? What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I'm going to lie down." Rebecca practically ran up the stairs to her room. When she shut the door, she slid down on the floor. What was wrong with her? She's not some angst ridden teenager. She was a scientist with three PhD's darn it! But she was so confused. The scientist in her said that what David said made perfect sense. Why should she pine for a man who couldn't even tell her he cares for her? Why shouldn't she start a healthy relationship with someone who would treat her well? She buried her face in her hands.

0o0

Van Kleiss was dragged by two black pawns through a dark familiar hallway. When the last door opened they pushed him in front of a lone figure.

"Hello, Van Kleiss you traitor." Black Knight addressed him.

"Hello, my dear Black Knight. Stuck in your new form I see with nothing more to show for it." Van Kleiss said dismissively.

"That's where you come in." Black Knight calmly said as she walked towards him.

"What makes you think I would help you." He scoffed.

Black Knight grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face to hers. "Because Van Kleiss if you don't there will be nothing left of you but a pile of putty." She threw him to the ground.

"You make a convincing argument." Van Kleiss admitted as he rubbed his head. "However, I would like to offer a way we can help each other."

"I'm listening but anything funny and you'll be nothing but a greasy smear on the wall." Black Knight said.

Van Kleiss smirked.

0o0

At Providence the three scientists sat with Rex and Six throwing out ideas. Maybe Black Knight wants the nanite rocks because, she wants to… I don't know… suck out everyone else's nanites? Rex offered. Everyone groaned.

"Rex," Caesar spoke to him as if he was a three year old, "We've been through this. The nanite rocks very slowly drains nanites and only if it is in direct contact with the individual. The rocks seem to drain active nanites more readily than inactive ones. So…" He paused for emphasis. "In order to drain every nanite out of every person she would need to attach a rock the size of a bowling ball to everyone's backside for ten years... give or take a year."

"So that can't be it, huh?" Rex said.

"Highly doubtful." Caesar replied.

"But what if Black Knight wants to steal active nanites?" Rylander offered.

"Well, there's not a whole lot of EVOs left in the world. What would she do with those active nanites anyway? How would she extract them from the rock once she gets them?" Meechum said as he rubbed his temple.

This was getting no where. They were at this for several hours and no one had come up with a single viable reason.

"I think we need to take a break." Meechum said. Everyone looked at him. "We pretty much ran everything up the flagpole but nothing saluted. We need to clear our heads and try again tomorrow." It made sense. They all got up and left the room.

Rex's cell rang. He hoped it would be Circe but saw Beverly's number instead.

"Hello, "Rex said hesitantly.

"Hi Rex, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today at the mall?" Beverly sounded sad.

"Umm, I don't think today's a good…." Rex started.

"Rex, I'm really worried about Becca and I don't have anyone to talk to."

Rex paused. He wanted to help but there's so much going on right now. He rubbed his head. It can't hurt to go meet her at the mall for a few hours. It would give him time to clear his brain. Besides he'll bring Caesar along. That should help Beverly not get the wrong idea. "Sure, Caesar and I will be there in an hour."

There was a pause on the other line, "Okay, see you then."

Beverly had hoped Rex would come alone but this was better than nothing. She got ready to go to the mall.

0o0

Circe had used the credit card to make her way back home and was now lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. There was no one she could talk to. Walter wasn't around and when she called his cell he didn't pick up. Since she didn't feel like leaving a message she hung up. Tuck and Cricket were out together somewhere. She felt like a third wheel around them. She wanted to talk to Rex but was afraid to since she wasn't sure of his reaction. She was still feeling guilty about Doctor Holiday and didn't want to bother her. Circe felt alone. Again she picked up the business card and stared at it. Should she call? Maybe it can't hurt? But again as she dialed the number she chickened out. Circe decided enough was enough. She'll go walk around the mall maybe get something to eat and clear her head. She got up, wrote a message for Tuck and Cricket, then left.

0o0

Holiday made it to work that morning but by mid-day was not feeling well. She hadn't slept well the night before and the bickering scientists were fraying her nerves. David noticed and kindly offered her the rest of the day off. She gladly accepted but only after she checked on the experiments on the nanite rocks she had set up earlier. In a few hours there should be results. As she drove home, she decided she didn't really want to go home and face Beverly. So she decided to go to the mall for some "retail" therapy. Maybe she can find something nice for Circe. The poor girl was distraught over something that wasn't her fault.

0o0

Beverly spotted Rex and Caesar first. They had agreed to meet at the water fountain, the most visible landmark at the mall.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you can come." She smiled. Rex smiled back and Caesar stared at the public art.

"What is that suppose to be?" He asked staring at the monstrosity hanging from the ceiling.

"I think it's supposed to represent flight." Beverly offered.

"Fascinating. I never could understand modern art." Caesar muttered.

"Well anyway, you want to go to the food court?" Rex asked walking in that direction.

"Sure." They made their way over to the table and chairs. Rex and Beverly went to get food while Caesar saved their table. After he settled himself into a seat, he turned his attention back to the art.

"Caesar?" His name interrupted his thought. He looked at where his name came from and saw Holiday.

"Holiday," He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here with Rex and your sister. Want to sit?"

"Beverly's here?" Holiday's brow furrowed.

"She says she wanted to talk to Rex because she's worried about you." Caesar had gone back to staring at the art.

"She's worried about me?" Holiday mused.

"Sí." Was Caesar's answer.

"I guess I have been a little… distracted lately. Okay very distracted… and distant. But…I mean what you would do if a perfect guy comes along and wants to be with you but you want… someone else." Holiday was thinking out loud not really talking to Caesar.

"Cubby holes." Caesar replied.

Holiday blinked at him, "Excuse me?" She wasn't sure she heard him right.

Caesar was still looking at the art. "When we moved to Switzerland for the Nanite Project I asked my parents for a new desk. I knew what I wanted. Dark cherry wood, 5 drawers, built in bookshelves, but most importantly cubby holes. Well, we looked everywhere and finally I found my perfect desk but it didn't have cubby holes. But I figured, whatever, everything else was perfect. But you know what? Every morning when I woke up and looked at the desk I thought… no cubby holes."

Holiday looked at Caesar, "So what you are saying is that I shouldn't just settle because one day I'll wake up and regret it. That actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks Caesar." She got up and left.

"That art work looks like they could be those missing cubby holes. " Caesar muttered. He looked up. Where did Holiday go?

0o0

Circe walked around the mall aimlessly. She was about to take the escalator to go down to the food court but stopped when she saw Rex… with Beverly. She stared transfixed. She then turned around and walked out of the mall. She sat on the curb in the parking lot and pulled out her phone. She pulled the business card out of her pocket and called the number.

"Hello, Mr. Feines? I'd like to take you up on your offer."

0o0

Meechum was typing some reports on the computer. An agent walked in. He seemed to have taken a fashion lesson from Agent Six since he had donned a pair of sunglasses. Meecheum gave a quick glance before returning to work.

"Can I help you, Agent… Jackson?" He tried to remember the person's name. The agent didn't answer. He walked over to another computer stuck in a flash drive and started downloading information.

"Hey," Meechum got up, "That's classified. What are you do…"Meechum stopped when the agent pointed a pistol at him. Meechum stood aghast. He slowly backed up and tried to get to the alarm. The agent fired a warning shot and Meechum stopped. When the download was finished, the agent cocked his gun. Meechum shut his eyes to the inevitable. He heard a crash and looked up.

A medical cart knocked the agent to the ground.

"Leave my daddy alone you creep!" Sarah had walked in and saw her father in trouble. Thinking fast she pushed the medical cart into the agent. Agent Jackson got up but his shades were knocked off. His eyes were glowing blue. Van Kleiss's nanite control chip!

The agent glared at them but turned and ran with the flash drive.

Meechum used his communicator, "Emergency, there's been a breech. Agent Jackson's been taken over and he has stolen classified information!"

Six received the message and ran to intercept the rouge agent. He saw the fleeing man run past a perpendicular corridor. He ran after the man. He didn't want to hurt him since he wasn't in control of his actions. He spotted a broom left by a custodian. He grabbed it as he ran past. Then twirling it he threw it at the agent. The spinning broom hit the agent's feet and he face planted. As Six got close the agent pulled something out of his pocket. He pressed a button and Six was knocked off his feet by a series of explosions that rocked the base. When Six got up Jackson was gone. The sirens were blaring now and the emergency lights were on. Six gritted his teeth and flicked out his blades. This was bad.

0o0

White was doing paperwork when the explosions shook his office.

"What the blue blazes?" He got up and went to his comlink. "Report!"

"Sir, "A frightened agent's voice came through the static." It … Agent Jackson's been … over Van Kleiss. Explosives have… placed in key areas. The Keep… damaged as well as …. We've lost all main power and…." The communication was already garbled and then was suddenly cut off.

White frowned. Looks like he's going to have to go out and assess the situation himself.

He walked over to his biosuit.

He had just finished putting it on when his office door blew open. He looked up and saw Agent Adams with glowing blue eyes. He aimed a pistol at him. White Knight was faster. He shot the gun out of his hands with his built in blasters then ran to restrain him. But Adams crouched down and slid underneath his legs. He kicked him from behind and Knight fell. He rolled over quickly and tried to get up. He saw Adams at his computer trying to download data. But only Knight had the security codes to get in. When Adams realized this, he stopped trying. Instead he picked up the computer monitor and threw it at White Knight. Knight dodged but when he got up Adams shot him with an energy beam. His suit froze and he couldn't move. Adams blasted an outside wall to reveal a helicopter in a holding position. He then walked over to Knight grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him over to the newly formed hole. Adams passed White Knight and a flash drive to the waiting Black Pawns. The Black Pawns hauled Knight onto the chopper, closed the door, and flew off.

0o0

Meanwhile Six found Jackson in the hanger. The other agents and maintenance staff were too busy putting out fires from the explosions to notice the lone agent running through. Jackson almost made it out but stopped when a magna blade planted itself right in front of him. He turned around and Six punched him. He staggered but then tried to kick Six in the head. Six blocked it with his arm and managed to grab his leg. He pulled up and the agent fell on his head. His eyes closed. Six bent over to look for the flash drive. It wasn't on him! Six gritted his teeth. Where was it? Suddenly, from his comlink came a frantic message. "White Knight has been taken by a mysterious helicopter. Last seen flying…" Six scowled and pulled his blade from the floor before getting on his jump plane. He touched his earpiece.

"Six in pursuit. Agent Jackson is unconscious on the floor in the hanger. Someone put him in custody."

Six took the only undamaged jet in the hanger and went after the helicopter. What on earth would Van Kleiss want with White Knight?

0o0

Holiday tried to call Six but only got his voice message. She sighed. Where could he be? She decided to go back to her office and check on her experiments again. When she got to the lab however her eyes grew wide. The lab was totally destroyed. The experiments were smashed and her computer was nothing but smoldering remains. All that data gone! For one crazy moment she thought she was going to cry but then she got angry instead. Who would do something like this? She thought of her colleagues. Yes, they were petty but they wouldn't destroy another person's research. Holiday decided to look at the security camera. She walked to the security desk when she spotted Circe. She was about to call to the girl when she saw David walking up to her and shaking her hands. Holiday paused and then duck behind the lobby plant. Why was Circe here and why was she talking to David? Something here was wrong. She made her way back to her office. Holiday decided it was time to do some snooping.

0o0

Circe followed David down the hallway.

"How can you help me?" Circe asked as they walked into the lab.

"Circe," David said as he walked over to a man sitting with his back to them. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Fell."

A thin gaunt older man in a lab coat got up and offered his hand to Circe.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. But despite his smile his eyes were cold and steely. Circe involuntarily shivered.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted." David said as he stepped out of the room.

"I hear you'd like to have your powers back." Dr. Fell said as he walked over to another table full of vials and syringes.

"I… maybe… I need to think about it." Circe was unsure again.

Fell's smile faded and his face grew to match his eyes. "There's no need to. I have an experimental drug here that will temporarily give your powers back. Then if you decide you want something more permanent we can talk."

Circe thought about it. But before she could say anything, Fell had grabbed her arm, pulled her sleeve back, and jammed the needle into her arm. The liquid in the syringe drained into her. She yanked back her arm. It felt like it was on fire. The fire spread from her arm to the rest of her body. She fell to the floor in the fetal position heaving as the pain radiated through her body. And then just like that it was over. She carefully pushed herself up. Fell pointed at a test dummy in the corner.

"Would you like to try out your powers?"

Circe looked at the dummy. A strange feeling coursed through her and suddenly her mouth extended and another elongated mouth with fangs appeared. A sonic boom shot at the dummy. Not only was the dummy disintegrated she also took out the wall behind it.

Circe was shocked at the power she had.

Fell nodded. "Now I need you to help me with something."

Circe looked at him, "What?"

"I just need to run some tests to make sure everything is fine." He turned his back to her so that he could not see his lips curl into an evil smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Thank you again for the reviews. It's nice to hear that you like it.**

Episode 13

Holiday snuck into David's office. She turned on his computer and looked through his files. She found one marked confidential on his desktop. She tried to access it but it was password protected. Holiday cursed and tried a few words to see if she could get in. It failed. She looked around his office to see if it would inspire her. The man had a lot of plaques and awards on his wall. She got up to look at them. She noticed a picture frame on a file cabinet underneath them. She picked it up and looked at it. It looked like group picture of some business men. Then her heart stopped. She recognized one of the men as Roswell. She quickly scanned the rest of the photo. Sure enough she soon spotted Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, and Xanubian. David was part of the Consortium! Holiday went back to the computer she typed in **consortium** as the password; then crossed her fingers. When the files started opening she almost cheered. She pulled out her flash drive and downloaded the files. Just as she was finishing up she saw a shadow at the frosted window of the office door. Holiday panicked. She looked for a place to hide but there was nothing!

The door opened and David walked in. He tossed some papers on his desk. His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes," He frowned. There was a pause as he listened to the other end. "Listen I did what you ask. I brought the girl here for Dr. Fell." He walked to his chair and sat down. He rolled closer to his desk. He picked up a pen and wrote something. "You did? Okay, I'll be down there in a few minutes." He got up and left.

If he hadn't been so distracted he would have noticed Holiday pressed underneath the desk. She carefully unfolded herself and crawled out. She shook out the kinks in her back and knees. She glanced over the notepad. David had written something on it and taken the paper. She grabbed a pencil and softly passed the lead over the paper. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the paper and shoved it into her pocket. She looked around to make sure she didn't leave any evidence. She snuck open the door to the office to make sure the halls were clear. Then she casually walked out of the office and tried to act normal. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure everyone could hear it. She made it to the lobby. The guard didn't even look at her as she passed by and walked out the door. She went to her car, got in, and started driving out. She had to get home and look at the files.

0o0

Six spotted the helicopter. Unfortunately, the helicopter spotted him too. Two missiles fired at him. Heat seekers. Six performed evasive maneuvers. He spun the jet to the left the missiles passed but quickly corrected their trajectory. He quickly followed with a right. But he couldn't shake the missiles. He had no choice. It was risky but he had to lose the missiles. He took his jet into a nose dive. The missiles followed. If he didn't time this just right he was dead. Just as the jet was about to hit the ground he pulled up with all his might. The jet barely pulled up in time and the missiles hit the ground and exploded in a fireball.

Six then looked for the copter. It was no where in sight. Losing the missiles took too long. He gritted his teeth. He had no choice but to return to base.

0o0

Holiday sat in front of her laptop staring incredulously at what she saw before her. It was Dr. Fell, her old boss.

"Experiment number 422. Large EVO worm with the modified nanite rock. Nanite rock has been hypercharged with Dr. Moses' technology. We'll see if it will make a difference this time."

Fell then moved the mechanical arm holding a piece of nanite rock and held it against the restrained worm. It looked like Breach's worm! When the rock made contact both the rock and the worm started glowing. The worm EVO roared and struggled against the restraints. It seemed to be in pain. Then the worm actually started shrinking and the rock started growing. Finally the worm EVO shrank to the size of a normal earthworm. The rock however was double the size and glowing still. The earthworm went limp.

Holiday clicked on another next file.

"Experiment number 321. Nanite rock is being placed in my molecular disassembling chamber to isolate the active nanites. Active nanites will be placed in the nanite repository for further development."

Holiday watched with déjà vu as the machine broke the rock apart. She saw a container in the side filling with glowing particles. Holiday moved on to the next file.

"Experiment 451. The active nanites have been modified some more and combined with a chemical solution for easy injection. We will now see if it is stable." Fell walked over to a lab rat. "This creature use to be an EVO called a gnasht but was cured."

He picked it up and injected the liquid into the animal. He then dropped the rat back into the cage. It ran around and then started to grow larger. Holiday watched in horror as the rat grew into a gnasht breaking the cage. Several NFI security guards came in with containment tools and tranquilizer darts.

Holiday continued watching file after file. The gist was that they have been hyper-charging the nanites in the rocks using Moses' technology. Then using his own machine Fell had been separating the active nanite from the rocks. Then using those active nanites they were trying to create a formula that would reactivate inactive nanites. But the problem was the formula was unstable and eventually they would revert back to normal with side effects. It was highly addictive. Keeping the drug away caused painful withdrawals. Pulling active nanites out of the EVOs also had consequences. It severely weakened the creatures.

Now there was one last file dated today. She clicked on it.

"The experiment set up by Dr. Holiday gave us the missing information to stabilize the formula. Her experiment has been terminated so the information would never be seen by anyone outside the Consortium. We are now going to start testing the new serum."

So that was it. That's why her experiment had been destroyed. Somehow she had stumbled onto the last piece of the equation.

Holiday felt sick. Her work was being used by the Consortium. And to make matters worse David had been apart of this the whole time. It turned her stomach to think that she even considered liking him.

What to do now? She looked at all the files. She immediately wrote a quick summary of her discovery and emailed them directly to Caesar along with the files. They will know what to do.

0o0

Rex and Caesar had returned to a Providence in chaos. White Knight had been taken, the main power was still out, and two agents had to be restrained because they were under the control of Van Kleiss.

"Where's Six?" Rex asked worriedly.

"He went after White Knight." Bobo replied irritably. He had been awaken from his sleep by the explosions and was one cranky monkey.

Just then Six walked in. He did not look happy not that he ever looked happy but right now he looked like he could kill a rhinocerage with his bare hands.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Lost the helicopter." He growled. He turned to Meechum and Rylander "Any leads?"

Meechum shook his head. They took all the data I collected on the nanite rocks but we hadn't done a lot on it so it wasn't much of a loss. But…"

"Here it comes," Groaned Rex.

Meechum shot him a dirty look and continued, "But they took all my data on the meta-nanites."

Everyone's mouths fell open except Six whose scowl deepened.

"But I deactivated them! " Rex protested. "Why would they want with that info?"

Caesar was looking at his smart phone. "I may have that answer. I just got an email from Holiday."

Everyone was shocked again. Caesar quickly read them Holiday's email.

"It all makes sense now!" Rylander exclaimed. "They are trying to reactivate the meta-nanites!"

"What! Is that even possible?" Rex cried.

"Well, if what Rebecca says is true, they have discovered a formula using the nanite rocks to reactivate inactive nanites. It was originally unstable but may now have been perfected." Caesar explained as he clicked open an attached file. Everyone crowded around Caesar's phone as it played the file of the rat being transformed.

Rylander shook his head. "I should have seen it. It's like when I sent those active nanites to the Consortium members. But what I did was in gas form and temporary, they have actually created an inject able stable nanite activator."

"But White Knight hid the meta-nanites after Caesar extracted it from my…" Rex paused. He smacked his forehead with his palm. "That's why they took him. They're trying to get their hands on the meta-nanites!"

"How does Van Kleiss fit into all this?"Bobo scratched his head.

"Van Kleiss knows how to impart the meta-nanites' powers to the members." Caesar answered.

"But he's betrayed them in the past." Rex pointed out.

"They may have worked out a deal." Rylander shrugged. "In any case they have Van Kleiss and not any of us."

"But I thought I'm the only one who could communicate with the met-nanites?" Rex was now grasping at anything to stop this nightmare.

"Well that's probably why they took my research." Meechum sighed. "It contains the codes we programmed into you so you can use the meta-nanites."

"If they can reactivate them and absorb its powers there's no telling what they can do." Six said angrily.

Rex sank to the ground with his head in his hands and groaned. "Now what?"

"I think I know where to go." Six said. "Get whatever agents are available and meet in the hanger in 20 minutes."

"Where are we going?" Rex asked confused.

"We're going to pay a visit to the Nanite Free Institute."

0o0

Holiday decided that she needed to get back to the Institute and find Circe. She had to get the girl away from that place. As she was about to leave Beverly pulled into the driveway.

"Sis, where are you going?" Beverly asked as she got out of the car.

"I need to do something very important." Rebecca said as she inserted her keys into the ignition.

"I'm coming with you." Beverly said hopping into the passenger seat.

Rebecca glared at her. "This could be dangerous and I don't want…"

"Listen, I'm going and unless you want to waste time dragging me out I suggest you drive." Beverly buckled her self in and crossed her arms.

Rebecca sighed, "How did you get so stubborn?"

"Runs in the family." She grinned. Rebecca couldn't help smiling as she started the car.

0o0

Fell checked the blood samples he received from Circe. "Everything looks fine. You're free to go."

Circe agreed. "How long will the serum last?" She asked.

"Don't worry, once it starts to fade you can come back." Fell said.

Circe hopped off the medical table and walked out.

"Well? Black Knight emerged from the shadows.

"She was injected with the temporary solution. It should wear off in a few hours. Then the withdrawal symptoms will begin. "

"Good, that should cause Rex some problems."

"But then what?" Fells asked. "I fail to see the value of this."

"Just hitting Rex where it hurts." Black Knight turned to leave. "And don't question me Fell. I rescued you from obscurity. You wouldn't want to go back to scrubbing animal cages at the medical lab."

Fell paled. "No, of course not. My apologies."

Black Knight had already left.

Holiday entered the building looking for Circe. She didn't have to look long as the girl was in the lobby.

Holiday tried to look surprised as she walked up the girl, "Circe, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Doctor Holiday, I'm glad to see you're better. Mr. Feines invited me to drop by."

"Really, what for?"

"Oh nothing, just to look around." Circe shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?"

Circe was getting irritated by the barrage of questions. "I'm tired right now. Can we talk about it later?"

Circe pushed past Holiday and walked out. A very surprised Holiday followed her.

"Can I give you a ride home at least?" She asked trying to get Circe to open up.

"I guess. " Circe realized that it took her a long time on the bus to get here. A ride might not be a bad idea. "Sure."

Holiday smiled and led her to her car.

Then Circe stopped. She saw Beverly leaning against Holiday's car. Holiday felt something wrong and turned around.

"You never wanted me to be with Rex." Circe said as if in a trance.

"What?" Holiday was confused.

"You want Rex to be with your sister." Circe's face started to contort.

"Circe, I don't know what you're talking about." The girl was scaring her.

Beverly got off of the car and walked over to Rebecca.

"Becca, what's wrong?" She looked over to Circe. "Hi?" She said uncertainly.

In horror Beverly saw Circe's mouth ripped open and a secondary mouth extend.

"Beverly! Watch out." Rebecca grabbed her sister and threw her to the ground and covered her with her body. Beverly heard an explosion. When she looked up she saw her sister's car in flames. Rebecca hauled Beverly up by her arms and shouted to her, "Run!" Beverly obeyed but when she looked back her sister was not behind her. Instead she was confronting Circe.

"Circe, this isn't you. It's the drug. Please fight it." Rebecca pleaded.

Circe wasn't listening anymore. She shot another sonic blast at Rebecca. Rebecca lifted her arm in a futile attempt to protect herself. Rex suddenly jumped in front of her with his block party. The blast that ensued when the sonic scream connected with the block party threw Rex into Rebecca. Both fell back.

Rex looked up at Circe. "Please don't tell me you took that serum?"

By now tears were streaming down her face, "I did it for you!"

She blasted several cars which promptly exploded. Smoke poured over the lot. Rebecca and Rex started choking on the smoke. Rex formed his fun chucks and spun them like a fan blowing the smoke away. When the air cleared, Circe was gone.

Rex frantically called for her.

Six on a stealth cycle followed by Providence assault vehicles finally reached the lot.

"What happened?" He looked at the damage.

"Circe's an EVO again!" Rebecca told him. Rex was still calling for her.

Beverly ran back and hugged her sister. "Don't ever do that again."

Six's face was unreadable but inside he was shaken by the news.

"Rex, that's not going to help." Six snapped at Rex.

Rex turned to face Six. Six couldn't help but feel bad. He looked stricken.

"We have to find her!"

"Rex, we need to find those meta-nanites before the Consortium does." Six reminded him.

Rex hesitated.

"I'll look for her." Rebecca said.

"Not without me!" Beverly stated firmly. Rebecca shot her a look. Now was not the time to argue.

Rex finally relaxed and nodded. "Let's go."

Six and Rex walked through the front door of the Institute.

The security guard looked up. "Sorry, you'll need to show ID."

Six walked pass without answering.

"Hey, wait!" The security guard started to get up and to draw his firearm.

Bobo smacked the gun out of his hand and pointed his own at the hapless guard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smiled wickedly.

Six and Rex continued to walk through the halls.

"Uh Six? Do you know where we're going?" Rex asked..

In actuality Six had no idea where he was going. He was winging it. But he wasn't about to let Rex know that so he decided not to answer the teen.

But as luck would have it he spotted a familiar figure. Six lunged and grabbed the man by his lab coat and slammed him against the wall. "Dr. Wheeler!" Six snapped at the frightened scientist. "Where are the labs located?" The frightened scientist pointed down the hall. "Thank you." Six dropped the scientist on the floor. He paused a second and added to Rex, "Bring him."

Rex glared at the scientist cowering on the floor. "Don't mind us. We're just having a bad day." He grabbed him and dragged him along.

Six sliced open the lab doors and kicked them in. He looked around. It did not look like the lab from the videos. He held his blade under the scientist's chin. "Where are the other labs?"

"I…I...I don't know what you mean." He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering.

"You better tell me now…" Six said menacingly.

"Woah, Woah Six. Let me handle this." Rex let go of the scientist who quickly scrambled away. Rex cracked his knuckles and put his hand on the computer. Using his technopathy powers he scanned the whole building.

"This way." He said smugly as he walked past Six.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Six looked at him.

"You didn't ask." Rex led them down to the basement and pointed at some crates. When the crates were pushed aside, it revealed an innocuous looking door.

Blades easily cut through it. As they peered through they could see a long eerie hallway. Six and Rex entered.

"Nice décor, who's their decorator Dracula?" Rex joked weakly. A door stood in their way. Six made short work of it. It led to another hallway. As they proceeded to the end a mechanical arm popped down suddenly. Rex screamed like a girl. Six looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

Rex cleared his throat clearly embarrassed and tried to deepen his voice as he said, "It surprised me."

The arm scanned them. "Not authorized." Lasers popped up. Before they can activate, Six disabled them with flick of his shurikens.

"You could have left some for me." Rex complained.

Six stood aside and gestured at the door. "All yours." He said.

"Don't patronize me." Rex grumbled as he summoned smack hands.

The door was smashed open. Rex walked into the dark room. He brought out his fun chucks to light it up. Six with his blades drawn entered the room carefully.

"Welcome, Rex, Agent Six." A female sitting at a desk hidden by shadows said calmly. "We've been expecting you."

Lights came on and they realized they were surrounded by Black Pawns. The rest of the Consortium members stepped out from behind Black Knight.

Six gripped his magna blades tighter and got into a battle stance.

0o0

Calan quickly summarized to Holiday what had transpired so far everything from the stolen research to Knight's kidnapping to the Consortium reactivating the meta-nanites.

Holiday was floored. But there was no time to contemplate the implications. She had to find Circe. She borrowed a stealth cycle. Beverly got on behind her and they left to find the newly recreated EVO.

A few minutes after Holiday and Beverly took off the parking lot started trembling. A platform pushed its way up out of the ground displacing cars as it rose. When it stopped the front dropped open and Black Pawns came out shooting.

"Man your stations!" Calan shouted to the startled agents. "Form a barrier in the front lines!" The Providence tanks pulled up to the front. Agents used them as cover as they returned fire.

0o0

Circe was curled up behind a dumpster in an alley way. What on earth had she just done? She attacked her friends. She ran away from Rex. This is not what she had wanted when she got her powers back. She had wanted to help, to be useful. Now she's the enemy with no place to go … again. She truly was alone this time. As she thought through her options she felt a pull to go … somewhere. She got up forgetting her misery and followed the strange impulse. She walked through the street ignoring the honking of horns, squealing of breaks, and cursing of drivers. She had to get to that place. The pull got stronger and stronger as she neared a large park. As she walked through the playground towards the wooded area she came to a clearing. There stood Dr. Fell next to a NFI helicopter holding a strange looking machine. When he saw her, he turned off the machine.

"EVO siren." Fell said as if reading her mind. "I saw what happened and want to offer you a place where you can truly belong."

"Where?" Circe asked.

"Come with me and you'll see." He turned to walk into the copter. "Or you can stay here and face the consequences of attacking your friends."

Circe hesitated for a moment before following him in.

The helicopter flew off.

0o0

Bobo felt the building begin to shake. From the front he saw something come out of the ground. The sound of gun fire started. He looked out the front of the lobby and saw the Black Pawns. He glared at the security guard. The frightened man shrugged his shoulders as if to say I don't know what's going on; I just work here. Bobo couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Is there anyone else in this building?" He asked with his gun still trained on the man.

"Most people have left for the day. There might be a few people left in their offices."

"Well, tell them we need to get outta here."

The guard grabbed the intercom microphone and made an announcement.

"All personnel evacuate the building." He started.

"Tell them to come to the lobby!" Bobo snapped.

"All personnel come to the lobby for emergency evacuation. "The guard corrected.

Explosions shattered the windows of the lobby.

"Is there another way outta here besides… " Bobo gestured to the front entrance.

"There's a side exit that leads to the delivery dock.

"Perfect." Bobo looked to see some frightened scientists and maintenance people arrive in the lobby. Bobo didn't know why he bothered trying to save these humans. After all they were inferior. He guessed that Rex was rubbing off on him.

"Come on, "He gestured to the people. Turning to the guard he said, "Lead the way, buddy."

0o0

Holiday and Beverly just couldn't find Circe at all. When Holiday realized the futility of the search, she made her way back to the Institute. She had to get some tracking equipment to help in her search. But when she got to the parking lot a war zone greeted her.

"What's going on?" Beverly asked.

Holiday could see that Calan and his men were in trouble. The Black Pawns seem to be overwhelming the small unit of Providence agents.

"Captain, "One of the agents ran to Calan. "We're getting massacred. We need to retreat."

Calan gritted his teeth. He didn't want to leave Six and Rex. But he also couldn't let his men get killed. Before he could make a decision Rex burst through the front of the building with his blast castor wildly knocking down the pawns. Bobo who had just led the remaining people to safety came around front to see if he could help. When he saw Rex knocking out the pawns with his electrified whip he grinned, jumped on the platform and started picking off pawns with his lasers from above. Calan saw that the odds were being evened so he directed the men to move in. Rex stumbled to the tank barricades and collapsed. Holiday turned to Beverly.

"Don't argue with me. You are not trained for combat. You need to stay here." She shoved the paper that was in her pocket into her hands. "If anything happens give this to someone in Providence. They should know what to do."

Beverly looked like she was about to protest but one look from Rebecca and she knew this was one fight she wasn't going to win. Beverly merely nodded.

Holiday rode the stealth cycle to Rex. She jumped off and knelt next to the boy. Rex was on his hands and knees on the ground.

"Where's Six?" She asked with fear as she gripped his arm.

Rex looked wildly at her, "They got him! We were outnumbered. He held them off so I could get out."

Before Holiday could say anything, there was a rumble from the building. The whole building shook and started to fall apart. Any pawns left standing were crushed by the falling debris. Bobo leapt off the platform and raced to Rex and Holiday. An aircraft rose from the where the former building had stood. It aimed its cannons at the barricade.

Calan yelled, "It's going to fire! Everyone scatter!"

As the cannon charged, everyone ran from the tanks. The tanks exploded upon impact.

Holiday was thrown back. She got up painfully. Hands grabbed her and she felt chains placed on her wrists. She tried to focus her blurred vision but can only see dark shadows. She was roughly shoved into what she thought was a helicopter. Her head was starting to spin. She looked to see if she could make out anything. Only one image came into focus before she passed out. It was David.


	14. Chapter 14

**MOA owns the characters, not me.**

**To Lara Croft: Didn't mean to make you worry about Circe. Hope this and the rest of the episodes make up for it.**

**To SirenSounds97: I'm glad you like it.**

**To fanaticagenrex:** **Gracias por fidelidad revisión ti.**

Episode 14

Caesar finally arrived in the Keep at the Nanite Free Institute building or what use to be the building. Hovering above it was a massive airborne craft.

"Fire cannons at that ship!" Caesar commanded.

The cannon on the Keep charged and fired.

The blast was deflected by something or someone. Caesar muttered a curse to himself. If the ship decided to engage in battle they were in trouble. The Keep was not 100% fully operational. It was damaged in the last attack and he had patched it up enough to fly it. But a full scale attack would surely destroy the hellicarrier. Fortunately, the other ship decided it had more important things to do. It turned around and flew off.

Caesar breathed a sigh of relief. That is until he saw the carnage below.

"Quick, we need medical teams down there now!" Caesar called into the intercom.

0o0

Beverly watched in horror as her sister was pulled onto a helicopter. She raced to her but was too far away. By the time she reached them the copter was long gone. She stood looking up with angry tears in her eyes. In her frustration she didn't notice the Keep land behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Caesar?

In her despair she sunk her face into his chest. Caesar stood in shock for a moment and then hesitantly, gingerly put his arms around her.

"Help!" Came Rex's muffled voice. Caesar wasn't sure what the protocol was for letting go of distraught young woman but luckily Beverly pulled away first. Caesar and Beverly ran to where Rex's arm was waving underneath some metal debris.

Caesar with Beverly's help pushed some twisted metal off of him.

"Thanks guys. I was getting claustrophobic." He looked at Beverly, "Did you find…?"

Beverly shook her head sadly.

"Wait where's Doc?"

"They took her!" Beverly's eyes became misty again.

Rex quickly got up in a panic. "They've got Six too! We've got to go after them!"

"Without any manpower we'll be creamed." Calan slogged tiredly toward the group. "Most of my men are not in any condition to fight. All our equipment has been damaged. Not to mention we're running low on ammunition."

Rex looked at him in impatience and was about to say something until he heard….

"Well, you know if you needed help you could have called us." Cricket said.

Rex turned around and saw Cricket, Tuck, Noah, and dozens of the recruits from the training camp fully armed and ready for action.

"What? How?" Rex was lost.

"Dude, you're on the news." Noah explained pointing at a van with a satellite dish in the distance.

"We figured you needed help so we called up everyone we could and came out." Tuck continued. He gave Calan a salute. "Reporting for duty sir."

Calan looked at the fresh faced young man and felt a twang of pride as he returned the salute.

"Well then, _Lieutenant_, get your men aboard the Keep."

Tuck grinned and gave the order. The recruits marched into the hellicarrier.

"That's great but where are we going?" Bobo grumbled walking over while he dusted off his jacket and fez.

Beverly suddenly remembered. "Becca gave me this before she left." She handed the crumpled piece of paper to Calan.

Calan took it and read the word. He scowled and quickly turned to walk up the ramp of the Keep. He touched his comlink. "Set a course for Purgatory!"

Rex and Bobo quickly followed the captain. Beverly looked confused.

"Come on," Caesar said to her as he led her up the ramp. "I'll explain along the way."

0o0

Six woke up with his face on the floor of a small cage. He groaned as he tried to get up only to find his hands chained behind him. Great.

He still managed to push himself up. Now on his knees he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a cell barely big enough for him to straighten up in.

"Up finally." A gruff voice greeted him.

Six turned to the cell next to him. It was White Knight. He was still in his biosuit and looked remarkably unhurt.

"You okay?" Six asked him.

"About as fine as I could be under the circumstances." White was his grumpy self. He eyed Six, "And I'm a sight better than you."

Six glanced down at himself. He was a mess. There was some blood on his suit which was rumpled and ripped in some areas. He didn't want to know what his face looked like but it's probably bad since it hurt to move. Luckily he didn't have much of an expression so movement was minimal anyway. Most importantly his shades were still on.

"What happened?" Six asked his boss.

Knight sighed, "They wanted to know the location of the meta-nanites."

"Did you tell them?"

White Knight sighed again. "They pulled the information out of the computer in my biosuit."

Black Knight chuckled as she walked in, "If I knew it was that easy, I would have kidnapped him sooner. Once I have the power of the nanites…"

Six glared at the EVO. "Rex stopped you before and he'll do it again."

"Not if he's an emotional mess." If Black Knight still had a face Six could imagine an evil grin on it.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh no, not planning but rather what I have done." Black Knight said slyly. She started to count on her fingers. "I removed Holiday from Rex's life, corrupted his girlfriend, and now I'm going to kill his father-figure. I think it's a safe bet that Rex will not be in top form."

Six gnashed his teeth. So she was the one behind all the recent events. He strained against the chains.

"Don't bother, Agent Six. Even you can't break through those chains. It is made of the strongest metal alloy known to man." Van Kleiss sneered as he walked into the room.

Six's eyes snapped to the new person in the room. "Why would you help her?"

Van Kleiss shrugged, "Well, it was either that or be killed. Plus I was promised Rex's nanites." After a seconds pause he added, "Oh and there's a little matter of revenge."

As he finished speaking two Black Pawns brought in a struggling Holiday.

When Six saw her he strained harder against the chains. "Let her go Black Knight!"

"Oh no, Agent Six, she's our guarantee Rex stays out of our hair while we complete our objective." Black Knight turned to leave. She motioned the pawns to bring Holiday along. "When we reach our destination however you two will be terminated."

"Wait!" Gasped Holiday. "Can I at least say good-bye?"

Black Knight paused a moment. Then slowly she nodded. The Black Pawns released Holiday. She knelt next to Six's cage and grabbed his tie. She pulled him toward the bars of the cage until his face was close enough. Then she kissed him passionately. Six was completely taken by surprise. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed. But then the Black Pawns pulled her away. Six growled and strained against his chains again.

"Don't worry Holiday you'll join him soon enough." Black Knight left the room with the pawns dragging Holiday behind. Van Kleiss smirked as he followed out.

White Knight grumbled. "I guess they've won."

"Not yet." Six said as he maneuvered his arms from behind his back under his legs and to his chest.

"Good contortions but how does that help?" Knight scoffed.

Six smirked and from his mouth he removed a hairpin.

White Knight's eyebrow rose.

Six began picking his lock.

0o0

Circe doubled over in pain. "What's happening?" She looked at Doctor Fell.

"Withdrawal pains, "The doctor said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"The serum is wearing off and your body wants another dose."

"You didn't tell me about that!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" The pain actually got worse. She closed her eyes.

"If you want it to stop, you'll do what I say."

Circe's eyes instantly opened. She glared at the doctor. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but realized she'd been tricked but the immediate problem is that the pain made it hard to think.

The helicopter landed in a familiar place.

"Purgatory?" Circe looked around. She clutched the side of the helicopter for support. A shadow fell over the base. Circe looked up to see a large unfamiliar aircraft.

"Right on time." Fell noted as he walked toward the base. A voice from a loudspeaker announced. "You are trespassing on a private property. Immediately leave or be terminated.

Providence soldiers came out the front and aimed their rifles at them.

Fell looked at Circe. "You know what to do."

Circe stumbled toward the soldiers. The soldiers opened fire. Circe let her power go.

In a matter of minutes, all the soldiers were knocked out. Dr. Fell then led her over to the doors. With one sonic blast the doors flew open. More soldiers blocked the way. Fell grinned evilly.

0o0

As Beverly found Rex sitting in his containment room with Bobo, Noah, Cricket, and Tuck. She sat across from him and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Rex started and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then hesitated and closed it again.

Beverly had some time to think about it. Rex was the first boy she saw when she was cured. He was so nice to her afterwards showing her around Providence, taking her on his rex ride, and then hanging out in the mall. It was like she was normal. Then she went home and reality set in. She wasn't normal. She had trouble fitting back into society. She longed to return to the few days she had spent with Rex. Did that mean that she wanted more? When she analyzed it she realized that it was the normalcy she missed not so much Rex himself. She would have been alright if she knew he had a girlfriend. She would have liked to hang out with both of them, to make friends, to be normal.

Surprisingly Cricket got up and smacked Rex over the head. Rex looked at her stunned as he rubbed his head.

"What was that for?"

"That's for not being honest. You know us girls don't appreciate guys playing with our hearts!" Cricket glared at him. Rex looked at the boys who suddenly found the ceiling and walls very interesting.

"I wasn't…" Rex began and stopped. By not being honest he basically allowed Circe to think he was cheating on her. By not being honest he led Beverly to believe that there might be a possibility of a relationship with him. He screwed up royally.

He looked at Beverly, "I'm sorry."

Beverly nodded. She wasn't really hurt. But she felt bad for Circe. She got up and left a contrite Rex.

0o0

Beverly needing a distraction after confronting Rex wandered into Caesar's lab. The young scientist was working on what looked like an ATV with a cannon attached to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the odd way his body was contorted to reach to fiddle with some bolts.

"Trying to… can you pass me that socket wrench?"

"1/4 or 3/8?" Beverly asked looking in the tool box.

"3/8. I'm trying to get us an advantage in the upcoming fight." Caesar accepted the tool from her and continued working. "Hand me the wire strippers?"

Beverly rummaged through the box and handed it to him.

"Soldering iron." Beverly carefully gave him the cool end.

Caesar finished and got up wiping his hands on a cloth. He looked at Beverly in surprise.

"Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. What?" He was looking at her funny.

"I guess I'm a little surprised you know about …" He shrugged.

"You're surprised I know my tools?" She guessed.

Caesar blushed a little not knowing why.

"When I was little I use to take apart things to see how they worked. I got in a lot of trouble when I couldn't put them back." She laughed at the memory. "Becca used to cover for me or try to fix them herself."

Caesar nodded but turned to work on another machine. "I use to do that too but I got in trouble because I tried to use the parts to make a particle accelerator."

Beverly laughed. Caesar faintly smiled.

"Arriving at destination. All agents get ready for deployment." Came the announcement.

Caesar frowned. He reached into his lab pocket and pulled out what looked like a futuristic mini-water gun. He handed it to Beverly.

"They probably want you to stay on the Keep. But hold on to this just in case… anything happens." Caesar wasn't sure what else to say.

Beverly looked at it rotating it in her hand. "What does it do?"

"It incapacitates a person from 3.048 meters away with a high voltage wave."

"Stun gun?"

"Pretty much."

"Thanks."

Caesar nodded, grabbed the ATV and wheeled it out of the room.

0o0

Calan glowered at the scene before him. Black Knight's airship was over the Purgatory base and fallen soldiers littered the front entrance whose doors were blown away.

"What's the plan?" Calan heard Rex asked over his earpiece.

"Since when do you ever care about a plan?" Calan heard Bobo's snarky remark.

Then he heard some crashing and someone yelling for them to stop.

Calan rolled his eyes. If the fate of the world was in their hands, they were in trouble.

"Listen, "He snapped. The commotion seemed to end. "Rex, we're going to provide a distraction so that you can get into the base and locate Black Knight."

"Then what?"

"Then we wing it from there."

Calan can almost see the boy nod to that.

"Let's do this then!"

0o0

Calan had a special assignment for Noah, Cricket and Tuck. They were tasked to land on Black Knight's airship and bring it down.

"What? How?" Noah yelped.

Calan had handed them plastic explosives and detonators. Then he brought up a picture of the airship. "Place these, here, here, here and here. Then high tail it out of there." Calan used a pointer to show them where to place the bombs on the outside of the ship.

"The ship is heavily armed but a small craft can slip through their outer defenses. Once on the outside of the ship it will be impossible for the cannons to reach you."

"Oh, good because I'm allergic to being cannon fodder." Noah said.

"That doesn't guarantee that Black Pawns couldn't come after you though." Calan continued.

Tuck nodded, "Understood." He saluted. He was taking this very seriously.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cricket asked as she grabbed her explosives and ran to the bay room.

"Waiting to not die." Noah nonetheless followed her.

0o0

Rex waited for the recruits to start their assault. As they poured out of the Keep, Black Pawns came out of the front entrance of Purgatory. They drew up lines and fired on each other. Rex approached the base from the back. He pulled his goggles over his eyes, then he put his hand on the back entrance. The door flew open. He made his rex ride and zoomed in.

Beverly sat frustrated not being able to do anything. As Caesar had predicted, Calan ordered her to stay on the Keep. She was in Rex's room looking around. She saw something sticking out of the closet. She slid open the door a crack and saw a stealth suit. Rex had shown her how it worked when he was pulling a prank on one of the grunts.

Beverly put it on. She pulled the mask on and she disappeared. As she made her way down the ramp she was met by intense fighting. Black Pawns were firing on the recruits and the recruits were returning fire. There didn't seem to be anyway she could get across without being shot. Suddenly a roar of an engine came from behind her. She looked up just in time to side step Caesar on his ATV. He zoomed toward the pawns firing the strange cannon. When the energy wave hit any pawns they froze and dropped to the ground. The pawns turned their attention to Caesar. He dodged and weaved avoiding their bullets and returning fire. Beverly was impressed and was grateful when she saw that he had provided an opening for her. She made a run for it as bullets whizzed by her head. She made her way to the front entrance careful not to trip over any unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

0o0

Two Black Pawns entered the holding cell area. They glanced at their prisoners. Six was lying on the floor facing the door of the cage with his hands behind his back. White Knight was still sitting with his back against the opposite side of the door. They were tasked with executing them. One pawn went to open Six's cage. When he opened the door, Six suddenly flew up and threw the chains around the pawns neck. He twisted it until sparks came out of the pawn's neck and the pawn fell. The other pawn who had its hand on White's door was about to pull out its pistol when Knight kicked the already open cell door and knocked the pawn back. He came out and tackled the pawn. He held the pawn in a headlock and then snapped its electronic neck.

"We need to get down there and stop them from getting the meta-nanites." Knight looked back at his old partner who was retrieving his magna blades. "Don't worry about Holiday. She'll be okay. "

"I'm not worried." Six lied as he walked passed Knight. "Let's go."

Knight followed him wordlessly.

0o0

Holiday was left in a separate room with two black pawns. She had no idea where Black Knight and Van Kleiss had gone. She worked hard to free her hands from the manacles. The pawns must have thought she wasn't much of a threat because they were barely paying any attention to her. She hoped that Six was able to free himself using the hairpin she had passed him. She blushed to remember how she gave it to him. Rebecca hoped that Six wasn't angry at her.

Noise came from outside the door. One of the pawns went to investigate. He had his weapon drawn as he walked to the door. Suddenly the door fell down crushing the pawn. The other aimed his weapon at Six standing at the doorway. Rebecca rammed him in the back with all her strength. His shot missed Six who immediately disarmed the pawn quite literally.

He looked at Rebecca. "Are you okay?"

She held out her wrists which still had the chains on. Six smirked and neatly cut them off with his blade.

"Thank you." She said rubbing her wrists. They looked awkwardly at each other.

"If you two are done, we still have megalomaniacs to stop." Knight called from outside.

Six spun around and Rebecca followed him out.

0o0

Beverly made it to the front entrance and entered. Black Pawns were running past her to reinforce the ones already outside. Unexpectedly she saw Circe. She was bent over leaning against the wall talking to someone in a lab coat.

"I need that serum." Circe pleaded.

"Go out there and take out those agents first." The man said coldly.

"I can't anymore. I think its worn off." Circe moaned.

The man growled. "Very well. After this dose you are going to destroy those Providence soldiers."

The man led her to another room where he had set up a makeshift lab.

Beverly swiftly followed them. She watched the scientist mix some liquids together.

He handed the vial to Circe who was hunched over in pain.

"Drink." The doctor directed.

Circe looked at him, " What is this?"

"The serum in drinkable form. This one is permanent and you won't have to go through withdrawal pains. Now take it." The doctor snapped.

"What's the catch?" Circe knew there had to be one.

"You work for me. Your life is mine." He said.

"No!"

"Fine, then suffer the withdrawal pains. And see if you can live knowing how powerless and useless you are."

Tears came to Circe's eyes and she knew if wasn't from the withdrawal pains. She hesitantly brought the vial to her lips.

"Circe! Wait don't!" Beverly whipped off her mask. She materialized in front of the startled duo. Fell took out his pistol but Beverly had Caesar's stun gun and she was quicker on the draw. Fell dropped to the floor withering.

Circe glared at Beverly. "What are you doing here?"

"Circe, you don't have to do this."

"What do you know about what I have to do? You don't understand!"

"I understand how hard it is to adjust to normal after being an EVO for so long." Beverly said quietly.

Circe lowered the vial, but then brought it back up. "I don't need your pity!"

"But you need my friendship."

"What?"

"That's what I need. I need friends…to be there for me, listen to me, hang out with me, goof around with me, and understand me." Beverly shrugged. "That's what I need. Rex gave me a little of that. But you're lucky. He needs you too."

Circe looked at her uncertainly.

"It's true Circe." Rex suddenly appeared.

Circe stiffened and looked wildly at him, "You're lying."

"No, I really care about you… You mean a lot to me. " Rex said.

"No I don't. Why would you care? I can't help you. I..I'm useless without my powers. But when I get my powers back, you'll want me." Circe started babbling tears streaming down her face.

"Circe!" At the sound of Six's voice Circe's head turned to see him, White Knight, and Holiday standing around her. She raised the vial to her lips again.

"Circe, "Six said in a tone she had never heard from him before. It was so surprising that she lowered the vial. "I know that you feel that you're not worth it. That somehow you have to earn Rex's love. You feel that if you had your powers you would have value." Six paused as if he was having a hard time saying the next part. "But the truth is your worth is not judged by what you can do or what you've done but by who loves you."

Rebecca felt a hitch in her chest as she looked in amazement at Six. Although she couldn't tell for sure because of the shades, she felt that Six wasn't talking to Circe anymore.

"Circe?" Rex walked slowly to her, "You're special to me with or without your powers. I like you because you're smart, funny, and brave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner and that I didn't really listen to you. I promise I'll be a better boyfriend. Just please don't do this."

A sob caught in her throat. Circe looked at him unsure of his words. She raised the vial to her lips again. Rex's heart sank when it reached her lips. But then she threw it to the ground. Her legs gave out. Rex grabbed her before she dropped and she fell into his arms weeping. "I'm sorry, Rex. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He consoled her.

"How touching." Black Knight said sarcastically. All eyes turned to her. Reddick, Xanubian, and Sir Anthony stepped out from behind her. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my doctor now." The unconscious Fell lifted from the ground on his own and floated to them. Reddick walked out of the room followed by Fell's body.

"Looks like you're out of time and out of luck." Black Knight said smugly. "We found the meta-nanites and even as we speak Van Kleiss and Roswell are prepping the Cyclatron. Before we go, how about one last dance?" Black Knight formed her sword and whip.

Rex got up gently lifting Circe with him. He passed her to Beverly who put Circe's arm around her shoulders and led her away.

Rex glared at Black Knight. He formed his BFS and got into a fighting stance.

"Thrill me." He growled.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the characters. MOA created it.**

**To Lara Croft: I'm glad you like it.**

**To shamelessfangirl: Sorry for the psych out. You know if you were actually watching the show they'd do that too.**

Episode 15

Rex attacked first forming and swinging his BFS at Black Knight. She easily blocked it and used her whip to wrap around his waist. An electric shock went through his body. But even as the electricity coursed through his body Rex formed smack hands and side swiped Black Knight. The hit caused the whip to loosen and the shocks stop. Rex grabbed it and pulled Black Knight toward him. She lost her balance and flew into Rex's smack hands. Rex formed his punk busters and kicked her into the ceiling.

Meanwhile Six yelled at Rebecca." Get the girls and leave."

Holiday shot him a glare. "I'm not leaving you."

Six roughly grabbed her arms but his voice was gentle. "You can't help here and Circe needs medical attention. And then there's your sister."

Holiday knew he was right. She nodded reluctantly

"Be careful." She said.

Six smirked, "Aren't I always?"

Rebecca returned the smirk then turned around to get Beverly and Circe out.

Six pulled out his magna blades and attacked Xanubian. He was fast, dodging Six's blades and then winding back time to hit Six before he had a chance to swing his blades. White Knight took on Sir Anthony. Sir Anthony shot an energy blast at Knight who dodged it and returned fire from his blasters. The EVO however absorbed it and shot another blast at Knight who this time was hit straight on.

"Integrity compromised." The female voice in Knight's suit informed him.

"No kidding." Knight muttered getting up and dodging another blast.

0o0

Noah, Tuck, and Cricket using hover boards weaved in between the cannon fire from Black Knight's ship. They made it to the sweet spot where the cannons could not reach them. They hopped off their boards and ran to their designated areas. As Noah was placing his explosive on the ship a shadow passed over him. He turned around just as a Black pawn smacked him square in the jaw. Noah flew back and almost slid off the side of the ship. Luckily he caught an edge and held on. The Black Pawn stepped to the edge with his sword drawn and held high above his head. Noah thinking fast press the button on his belt to summon his hover board and the board struck the pawn from behind knocking him off the ship. Noah pulled himself up to finish placing the explosive. Tuck had placed the first bomb and was now on his second. As he was working he noticed the reflection of a pawn in the shiny surface of the ship. Tuck grabbed his pistol and fired behind him. The pawn jumped out of the way and swatted the gun out of Tuck's hand with his sword. Tuck dropped on his back using his hands to support him swung his legs up and catching the pawn under the chin. As his head snapped back, Tuck used the momentum to get back on his feet. He did a high kick across the pawns head followed by another high kick. Tuck then grabbed the pawn's sword arm and flipped him on his back. Using his elbow he drove it into the pawn's neck. Sparks flew out and the pawn exploded. Tuck immediately finished the second bomb and flew off to make sure Cricket was okay. Cricket was surrounded by two pawns that closed in on her. She kept edging back until she was at the edge of the ship. She looked over the side and back at the pawns. The wind whipped through her hair as she waited for the pawns to come closer. When the pawns got close enough, Cricket jumped off the edge. The startled pawns went over to look. As they leaned over, Cricket grabbed the loose material of the Black Pawns' uniform and pulled them over the edge. When Cricket had looked over the side she noticed a lip on which she could stand on.

She climbed up and finished placing her explosive. When she finished Tuck ran up to her.

"Ready?" Tuck asked.

"Of course." Cricket sounded offended.

Noah ran up to meet them. "Ready to go home and not die now."

They jumped onto their hover boards and flew off.

When they were far enough away, Tuck set off the detonator. The bombs exploded causing the ship to tilt to one side. Then more explosions occurred and the ship crashed in front of the base.

0o0

As Holiday and the girls left the room, they heard an explosion from outside and rubble fell blocking their way out.

"Where to now?" Beverly asked.

Rebecca thought for a second. "There's a way out from the Nanite Off-loading room. This way." Each supporting Circe they made their way to the other side of the building.

Holiday, Circe, and her sister made their way to the room where Rex off loads his active nanites. When they reached it Circe doubled over as another wave of pain hit her. It took her a second before she could get up again.

"You okay." Beverly asked with concern.

Circe tried to smile but came off more like a grimace. "I'll be fine."

"The exit is just a few feet more. Let's go." Holiday helped the girl on her feet.

"Leaving so soon? You haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Van Kleiss stepped out of the shadows. "It involves me getting Rex's nanites and stealing the power of the meta-nanites."

Holiday tighten her grip on Circe. "Get out of the way Van Kleiss."

"Or you'll what? Emote at me?" Van Kleiss sneered.

"How about this?" Beverly shot Caesar's stun gun at him.

Van Kleiss swatted the current away with his mechanical arm without batting an eye.

"My turn." He slammed his arm down on the floor. The vibrations knocked the girls off their feet.

Beverly and Holiday lay unconscious. Circe managed to get up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor.'Van Kleiss smirked.

"Takes one to know one." Circe retorted.

"There's no one to help you now. Give up and I'll make your deaths quick." Van Kleiss walked menacingly toward her.

Circe felt something boil inside her. She realized it was not so much rage but a firm determination to protect her friends. A power coursed through her different from the feeling the serum created. She opened her mouth but no secondary mouth came out instead a pure sonic scream emitted from her throat that hit Van Kleiss right in the chest. Van Kleiss was taken totally by surprised as he flew into the wall and bounced off into the chamber that Rex uses to offload his nanites. The glass of the chamber slid closed and the machine activated.

Circe collapsed on the floor. She wondered who activated the machine.

When she looked up she gasped. David Feines stood in front of her.

0o0

Six was taking a beating from Xanubian. He was able to turn back enough time to get the jump on Six. Six gritted his teeth. He's starting to notice a pattern in his time jump. What if he modified his movements? Six started moving erratically. He punched, kicked, and flipped. Sure enough one of the attacks connected when Xanubian appeared from another time warp. Xanubian staggered back. Now that his focus was shattered, Six knocked him back with kick after kick until one roundhouse kick knocked him into some computers that electrocuted him. Xanubian slid to the floor.

White Knight was tired of dodging blast after blast of energy. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Knight grabbed a large piece of plaster rubble that had fallen from the ceiling at Sir Anthony. When he shot it plaster dust flew everywhere blocking his view. Knight ripped open a panel and pulled out one long wire. He pulled the plastic casing off of it.

He made a lasso and roped Sir Anthony while he couldn't see. Then he wounded the wire around his body.

"Do you think this will hold me?" He snickered. Then he charged his body. Just like White had hoped he would.

Suddenly everything metal started flying at Sir Anthony. Metal chairs, tables, lamps, slammed into him. Finally as he bent over trying to get rid of the objects on him, a metal waste paper basket flew onto his head. He staggered around unable to see. White Knight held out a foot as he stumbled past and tripped him. He fell with a thud, unmoving.

"That's high school science." White sniffed. "Electricity plus copper wires equals an electromagnet."

Black Knight fell from the ceiling but before she hit the ground landed on her feet. She brought out her own slam cannon and blasted Rex. He formed his block party to protect himself. Then he formed his bad axes slashed at black Knight who blocked it with her energy sword.

"You can't win Rex." She hacked at him with her sword.

Rex was blocking blow by blow with his axes. "Yeah, Twenty bucks say I cream you."

He changed one hand into smack hands and punched her again. She slid back but remained standing. Six and White Knight flanked Rex.

"Give it up Black Knight." White Knight said pointing at her compatriots on the ground. "You can't face all of us."

Black Knight laughed mirthlessly. "Fools, I will face all of you as soon as I get my full powers. Reddick!"

Suddenly Rex, White, and Six was thrown back. They tried to get up but it felt like they weighed a ton. Reddick stepped into the room.

"The machine's ready." Reddick informed her.

"Good. Well, it was fun boys but we have a date with destiny." Black Knight turned to leave. Xanubian and Sir Anthony were lifted from their spots and floated after them.

"I hope destiny stands you up!" Rex shouted.

Six and Knight looked at him.

"What? Just saying." Rex said.

When the door slid closed the weight lifted and they could move again.

"That was just a distraction!" White growled.

"Where are they?" Six asked going to the door.

"Don't bother trying to cut open the door. It's reinforced steel. They're in the sub basement of the base." White Knight walked over to the door. "Rex?"

"I'm on it." He put his hand on the door. His hand lit blue but nothing happened.

"I was afraid of this. They somehow have blocked Rex from communicating with the computer." Knight walked over to the door they had entered.

"Come on. There's only one other way to the sub basement but it's not pleasant."

"I'd be surprised if it was." Rex groaned.

0o0

Circe looked in surprise at David standing before her. He held out his hand.

"There's not much time. We have to get out of here." He said pulling her up.

Circe pulled her hand away. "You're with them!"

"No, yes, I mean it's very complicated but I'm really on your side. You have to trust me."

David pleaded.

"Why should I?" Circe looked angrily at him.

"Because if you don't your friends will die. The Cyclatron is set to self-destruct. If you don't get out you'll be caught in the blast."

"How do you know?"

"Because I set it."

Circe looked at David in surprise.

Circe then looked at Holiday and Beverly. She knew she was in no condition to get both of them out.

"Okay what do we do?" Circe conceded.

David grinned. He went out of the room for a second and returned driving a small vehicle used for transporting baggage. He got out and they carefully loaded Beverly and Holiday into the back. They then got in and drove to the exit.

0o0

After Black Knight's airship crashed, it took out most of the Black Pawns. Caesar's cannon took care of the rest. With the outside secured, the agents started helping their injured comrades getting them medical attention and moving them onto the Keep.

"Any word from Rex?" Caesar asked Calan.

Calan shook his head. "Communication signals have been cut off."

Caesar frowned. "Let's hope they're okay."

0o0

"I'm so not okay." Rex complained as he shimmied down a tight airshaft.

"Look, I know it's a little … uncomfortable, "White Knight grunted to the boy above him. With his biosuit he barely fit. ""But this is the only other way down."

Six didn't say a word. He went first and reached the grate first. He kicked it out and landed on one knee on the ground. Out came his magna blades as he got up and looked around. It was dark and dank. They were not in the right area of the basement.

"Aauughhh!" Came a cry above him. Six stepped to one side as White and Rex fell through the shaft. Rex had slipped and crashed into White Knight. He now sat on top of the old man.

"Get off me." Knight said venomously.

"Sorry." Rex said sheepishly as he got up. "Slipped."

"As you kids say… a duh." Knight got up rubbing his aching back. "There goes my herniated disc."

"Over here." Six called to them.

The two looked over to Six. He was pointing to a door with lights streaming through the cracks.

As the two walked over Six was trying to cut through the door.

"It's also reinforced. " Knight informed him.

Rex put his hand on the control panel. "Nothing." Rex groaned.

"That's it. " Six growled. He put his magna blades together like a tuning fork and jammed it into the control panel. The panel shorted out causing an explosion. Six kicked through the weakened wall.

Inside they saw the consortium members in the pods of the Cyclatron with Dr. Fell at the controls.

"Where's Van Kleiss?" Rex looked around.

Fell looked up and scowled. "That hack disappeared but his usefulness is at an end anyway. Like you. " Fell aimed a large gun at them.

Six saw the meta-nanites floating in the receptacle. "There! Rex, get to those nanites!"

Rex wasted no time. He formed his sky slyder and flew to the machine. Fell fired. Rex weaved his board between the shots. Six threw a shuriken and knocked the gun from Fell's hand. White Knight ran toward Fell. Unarmed Fell backed away and ran from the room.

"Fell, you coward! Come back!" Black Knight yelled from her pod.

Rex placed his hands on the receptacle to try to communicate with them.

"Stop! You're supposed to be deactivated!" Rex told them.

Then he felt the meta-nanites confusion. They thought Rex had reactivated them. Rex commanded them to deactivate. But the nanites had another command from someone they thought was Rex to take back the powers it bestowed on the members of the Consortium and give it to the one with a certain code. And it was not Rex.

"VanKleiss!" Rex gritted his teeth. He tried again to tell the nanites that he was their master and he wanted them to deactivate. With two conflicting commands the nanites started to overload.

White Knight tried to shut down the machine. "It's no good! It's not shutting down."

Six put his blades together again and thrust them into the controls. There was an explosion but it didn't stop the machine. Something was still happening but not what the Consortium had planned. The machine was stripping them of their powers.

Reddick, Roswell, Xanubian, and Sir Anthony's bio-mechanical form was dissolving and their human form was returning. Black Knight's form was fluctuating. She was trying hard to hold on to her powers.

"Rex! Whatever you're doing it's working!" White Knight called.

"I'm not doing anything! It's some command Van Kleiss gave them." Rex gritted his teeth. He let out a cry as electricity coursed through his body.

"Rex!" Six said with a trace of fear in his voice. "Let go!"

"No!" I have to deactivate them and make sure Van Kleiss doesn't get its powers." Rex said straining against the pain.

White Knight checked the machine again. "Something else it wrong. The Cyclatron is self- destructing."

Black Knight let out a shriek as the machine started to smoke and spark. The pods of the four men opened and they stumbled out.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Roswell cried looking at his human hands.

"We have to get out of here!" Reddick cried as he looked at the sparks.

The four men ran. Six started going after them but White stopped him.

"Forget them. Check on Rex!"

The machine started to explode. Six turned to Rex as he let out a cry.

The pods started to explode one by one.

"Black Knight, you have to get out!" Six yelled at the EVO.

"I'm not giving up all this power!" Her insane reply came. An explosion and thick smoke blocked Six's view of her. A fire started and Six was forced away from her pod. An explosion threw Rex back from the receptacle. Six ran to him and picked him up.

"I..I think they're deactivated." Rex said before passing out.

"We need to get out of here!" White Knight motioned Six to go.

Six threw Rex over his left shoulder and ran after White Knight. The explosion and fire caused by the Cyclatron weakened the structural integrity of the building. The walls and ceiling began to collapse.

Six followed Knight. He was running to some place he didn't recognized.

"Knight," He panted, "Where are we…"

"King's highway." White Knight replied as he reached a wall.

He pressed something on the sleeve of his biosuit. The wall crumbled as a door forced open.

"Something else I had built in case of emergencies." Knight smirked.

The trip was quick but felt like forever as the base trembled and shook. The tunnel emptied into a broom closet.

"Really?" Six looked at Knight.

Knight shrugged, "It's inconspicuous."

They extracted themselves from the tiny space.

"There's the exit. " White pointed across two very large rooms separated by an archway.

The building trembled some more. Six made his way across the room. When he got pass the archway he heard and felt something slide close behind him.

He turned around to see the two rooms separated by a sheet of glass.

"White, what's the meaning of this?" He looked at Knight who was standing on the other side of the glass.

"I'm not going with you." White Knight said solemnly.

"What?"

"Six, if this machine explodes we can have another Nanite Event."

"Are you serious?" Six looked at him.

"With all the active nanites stored here and not knowing if the meta-nanites are deactivated? What do you think? " White glared at his former partner. "The world has been cured. Releasing these can cause more devastation than the last event. I can't let that happen."

"But what can you do?" Six asked shifting Rex's weight.

"When I hid the meta-nanites here I had a force-field generator installed but I need to turn it on from the inside."

"Why? Couldn't you have made it to be activated from the outside."

"I did but with all the damage and communications being down…" Knight shrugged. "This way I know for sure." He turned to go.

"Knight, don't do this." Six said.

"Six, I spent my life trying to keep humanity safe. I'm not about to back down now." He didn't turn around. "Good-bye, partner."

Six didn't trust himself to speak for a moment, "Good-bye old friend."

He watched White walk away. He almost turned to go until he saw White Knight half turn with a smirk on his face. "And Six, stop keeping the good doctor waiting."

Six looked startled for a second but then smirked back. They looked at each other for a second before each turned to go to their own way.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the characters. **

Episode 16

Six carried Rex towards the exit. Another explosion shook the base. He lost his balance and fell almost dropping Rex. The last few feet to the exit was proving harder to get to than he originally thought. He struggled to get on his feet as the floor started to collapse. He jumped out of the way when a section of the ceiling fell down nearly crushing them. He gritted his teeth as he got up with Rex still on his shoulder. The ground in front of them was missing. There was at least a fifteen feet gap to jump over to get to safety. Six didn't think he could make it with Rex on his shoulder. He looked around. There was a spool of cable left over from some project or other. He gently put Rex down. He tied one end of the cable to his magna blade and hurled it to the other side. The blade speared the floor on the other side. Six tugged to make sure it was secure. Then he cut the other end of the cable and tied that end to his other blade. He plunged it into the ground on his side. He carefully tested his weight on the taut cable. He picked up Rex and tried their combined weight. Then he walked across the cable. There were a few times that he almost lost his balance. Suddenly the floor behind him crumbled and the cable started to go slack. Six jumped the last few inches and he grabbed the edge of other side. He tossed Rex over before he pulled himself up. He pulled his blade from the floor and pulled in the blade at the other end of the cable. Six folded up his magna blades and put them away. He then picked up Rex and continued his way to the exit while the building came down around him.

0o0

Holiday groaned as she regained consciousness.

"She's coming around." She heard a concerned voice.

Images were blurry at first but slowly they cleared. She saw David's face float above her.

Holiday punched him. David staggered back clutching his bloody nose.

"You! I trusted you and you were a part of the Consortium." She seethed struggling to get up from the bed.

"Wait, wait. " David's voice was muffled as he tried to stop the flow of blood. "I can explain."

Holiday wasn't listening. She was about to tackle him when she felt a hand restrain her.

"Take it easy, sis."

"Yes, you shouldn't get so worked up."

Rebecca glared at her sister and Caesar then back at David pinching his nose.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, explain and it better be good."

Unfortunately, it was good.

"Black Knight is my sister." He began.

That in itself is enough to put Holiday into shock.

"What?"

"I know, that's another long story but anyway, she's my half sister. She approached me several years ago asking me to help get funding for some project she was on. Apparently they were in trouble financially and needed money. I met some of the scientists and their researched intrigued me. I agreed that there would be great potential for good. Since I was in finance I was able to help her raise the money through my contacts. The Nanite Project as it was known gained notoriety among the elite and more people wanted to be apart of it. So the Consortium was formed to help manage the funds being funneled to the program."

David paused and swallowed hard as if the next part was a bad memory.

"Vostok was appointed the head of the committee. But I found out later that he was using the project to gain power and immorality. I pulled out of the Consortium but before I could pull the plug the Nanite Event occurred."

David paused again. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I felt responsible and did what I could to help but…" He shrugged.

Holiday certainly understood the helpless feeling during those five years after the event. Everything they did seemed futile until Rex showed up.

She nodded encouraging him to continue.

David gave a weak smile. "Well, after the whole Consortium taking over and then the world wide cure, I thought the nightmare would be over… but then a few months ago Black Knight contacted me. She and the other Consortium members escaped being cured when they hid themselves in a shelter made of the nanite rocks. She was stuck in her robot form and couldn't go around in public. She wanted me to help her create another Nanite Project. I, of course, refused." David rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" But I was then approached by some men who said they were from a conglomerate of agencies wanting to take down the Consortium. They asked me to help my sister while trying to destroy it from the inside. Feeling responsible for the Consortium in the first place I agreed. And the rest is history."

Holiday wasn't sure she believed everything David was saying. "I'm assuming you have proof."

Before David can answer Caesar said, "Calan checked it out. Everything he said is true."

Holiday glared at him, "And Circe?"

David lowered his eyes ashamed." She ordered me to get Circe to Dr. Fell. I had no choice. I had to do certain things to keep up appearances like get you to come work for us and Circe. Believe me it was hard especially when I realize how special you are." He hesitantly took her hand.

Holiday froze and the tumultuous feelings came back.

Before she could answer she heard explosions outside of the Keep.

She quickly got up and ran out to see what was going on.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Purgatory going up in flames. She watched as a long pole extended from the middle of the base toward the sky and a luminous bubble came from its end. It started to enclose the entire base. Six, White Knight, and Rex was still in there! She started to run to the base but Calan held her back.

"Dr. Holiday, it's not safe." Calan said sternly.

"But Rex…" She protested.

"Look! Over there." Someone yelled. One figure carrying another emerged from the flames just as the bubble finished engulfing the base.

"Six, Rex!" Rebecca twisted away from Calan and ran to them.

Six collapsed on his knees and Rex dropped to the side.

When Holiday reached him she fell to her knees and hugged him. To her surprise she felt his arms go around her. She let go when she heard Rex groan.

She quickly went over to the boy, "Rex, are you okay?"

"Anyone get the license number of that truck?" Rex moaned as he rolled over to get up.

Holiday grinned in relief. He was fine. Then she realized someone was missing.

"Where's White Knight?"

Six didn't answer.

Rex looked around, "Hey, yeah. Where is the old man?"

Six looked back at the base. Both Holiday and Rex went silent as their gaze drifted over to the now burning base.

"Oh no." Holiday said quietly putting a hand to her mouth. She looked over at Six whose expression didn't change but the way his shoulders were slightly slumped and the tired way he held his head she knew he was hurting.

She hoped he didn't mind but she softly put her hand on his shoulder. He hesitantly reached over with his other hand to grip hers. They silently watched the base burn to the ground.

0o0

Rex looked around him. There were all sorts of people at White Knight's eulogy. Some people like Valentina and the president he recognized but there were many others who he couldn't tell from Jack. Then there were the people who actually knew and worked with White: Calan, Noah, Kenwyn, Tuck, Cricket, his brother, Meechum, Rylander,and numerous Providence agents, even Bobo was there with a black armband over his colorful shirt. Agent Jackson and Agent Adams were also present after recovering from Van Kleiss's nanite control chip. Person after person went up to speak about White Knight. Rex wasn't paying any attention to any of them. He was thinking back to that day.

The fire at the base was intense but because the force shield kept out the oxygen the fire burned itself out quickly. The shield eventually turned itself off. Holiday and Caesar had taken a reading and found no abnormal nanite activity. They couldn't find any signs of life either. The base was unsalvageable and declared off-limits. Because of its remote location the clean up crew didn't even bother removing it.

Rex didn't feel anything. He wasn't sad, angry, or hurt. White Knight was never his favorite person. In fact many times Rex had wished the old man was dead. But wishing and seeing a person actually gone was two different things.

Then there were times when they fought together, he knew Knight had his back. They were few and far between. But recently he felt that Knight's attitude toward him was changing. Still as men and women went up to eulogize the man, Rex felt nothing.

He looked over to Holiday. She was wearing a below the knee black skirt and a simple long sleeved black blouse. She traded her knee high boots for black flats. She seemed shorter and sadder than he'd seen her in awhile. He was surprised, seeing as Holiday and White weren't always on the best of terms. Beverly wasn't there. She was watching Sarah for Meechum.

Circe wasn't there either; she was still in med bay recovering from the serum. It had been a rough couple of days for her. Holiday had to give her heavy sedatives to counter act the pain from the withdrawal. But Holiday reassured him that as soon as the serum worked its way out of her system she would be fine. He had visited her several times, often just sitting next to her or holding her hand. The thought that he almost lost her because of his stupidity was humbling. He resolved to be there for her when she recovered.

Then he glanced over at David. He wasn't sure what to make of him. By all accounts he was a double agent working against the Consortium, against his own sister. Caesar said he had never met him which is not surprising since David had only met with the head scientists of the Nanite Project and only for a few times before Vostok took over. But it means he had met his parents. He wanted to ask him what they were like and what his impressions of them were. Rex was grateful to have recovered many of his memories but there were still gaps here and there. He was learning to live with that. He looked up.

Finally, the last speaker was Six.

Six with his shades and green suit didn't look any different then if he was in a debriefing meeting with White. He didn't have any notes as he stepped up to the podium. He looked straight ahead and began.

"White Knight was not the easiest person to get along with. He was gruff, abrasive, and callous. People were expendable to him and he did not care about any individual's problems."

Six paused. Rex could hear a pin drop. This is not what you would usually say at someone's eulogy. Six continued.

"However, White Knight was on a mission to save the world. He had no time for niceties. He had hard decisions to make and wasn't afraid to make them. He made sure everyone would have a chance to see a new day, a better day. He was willing to sell his humanity to make sure we would still have ours. Because of that and more, I am proud to have called him my friend."

Six's voice never wavered and his face was expressionless but there was not a dry eye in the room… except for Rex. He still felt nothing.

0o0

"Are you Mr. Rex Salazar?" A mousy man came up to Rex after the ceremony.

"Depends who's asking." Rex replied.

"I'm George Binner from the firm Binner, Binner, and Wolowski." He gave Rex his card.

"That's nice. What does that have to do with me?" Rex asked as he handed back the card.

"White Knight was a client of ours and he wanted you to have this." He handed Rex a brown paper package tied with twine. "I'm sorry for your loss." He turned and left.

"What's that?" Holiday was standing next to him and heard everything.

"I don't know." Rex tore a part of the paper. He blinked. It looked like a DVD and a….

"Who still uses bank books?" Rex asked incredulously.

0o0

Rex pushed the DVD into the player. He stood back as it loaded.

"I hope it's in hi-def. " Bobo said. Rex had asked Bobo, Six, and Holiday to come with him to view the video. They now stood quietly behind him. Six was looking at Holiday from the corner of his eye.

When Six first saw David on the Keep, he pulled out his magna blades to gut him. Holiday, however, stood in front of David to stop him and they had to explain everything to him. That did not make Six like him any better especially when he saw how he looked at Holiday. Holiday was polite to him but he couldn't tell what her feelings were for this David. Then he saw them talking in the lab. He was on the top of the railing about to go down to ask her about something or other. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw David take her hand. They talked some more and then Holiday tipped-toe and kissed him on the cheek. Six turned and walked away. After that he kept himself busy, which wasn't hard since at the moment he was the de facto head of Providence… at least until they appoint a new leader. Then with the eulogy and meetings with the committee heads there was no time to think about his broken heart. He thought of the kiss she gave him and his chest tightened. Maybe it meant nothing after all. It was done after all in a desperate attempt to give him a means of escape.

Holiday knew that something was bothering Six and he was distant again. But she chalked all that up to the extra work plus losing his friend. She thought back to David. She was in the lab the other day looking for something for Caesar and he had cornered her. He asked her to come work for his company for real this time. The he took her hand and asked if she was willing to give him a chance as well. She was flattered but kindly refused both offers. He looked so dejected that she couldn't help herself. She kissed him on the cheek and told him that one day he'll find someone special. He sadly smiled and walked out.

Everyone's attention was brought to the screen when the video started and White Knight's picture came on.

"Rex,I need to discuss a few things with you."

Rex felt like this was just another meeting. Knight wasn't really gone it was just a huge joke and he was right there barking orders and giving instructions like before. But reality set in as he said the next few lines.

"If you are watching this, it means I'm gone. Upon my death Rex I have set up a trust for you. I appoint Six as the trustee and guardian of the trust. All my assets go to you when you are of legal age or until Six deems you responsible. A small amount has been set aside for your friend Walter's education which you can not touch. It is automatically deducted from the account each month."

Rex wasn't sure he heard right. White was leaving his money to him? He was the one who is putting Walter through art school? Was he dreaming? He looked over at Holiday and Six. Even they looked a little surprised.

"Now Rex, I don't apologize for any of the decisions I've made in the past. In my defense I made the best decision based on whatever information and experience I had on hand at the time." Knight paused.

"But I'm glad Six was able to see what I couldn't and that you've grown to the man you are today. I'm proud of your work and to have known you." It looked like the video was about to end as White shuffled some papers. But then he looked up and gave a small smirk. "Now thrill me." He said and then the video ended.

Rex stood there awhile in silence. Holiday was starting to worry when he was unresponsive for so long. Then his shoulders started to shake. A sob rose from the boy. Holiday immediately ran and embraced him. He buried his head on her shoulder and cried all the tears he had been unable to at the eulogy. He couldn't stop but it was okay because Holiday was there and that was a comfort to him. Suddenly he felt another arm around him. He looked up and saw Six, face ever stoic but he had his arms around both him and Holiday. He put his head back on Holiday's shoulder but he gripped Six's arm. Then he felt something furry brush his legs and he glanced down to see Bobo with his arms around all of them. Rex smiled. His family.

"How come I didn't get nuthin?" Bobo asked.

The three humans looked down at the chimp.

"What? Just sayin."

0o0

The committee wanted to hear David's story one more time and to confirm some details. So for the umpteenth time Six had to sit through David's story. He grinded his teeth as David went through another telling of his account. As Six listened he recognized how much better David was for Rebecca than him. He was a warm caring individual with lots of money. He would take care of all her needs. What could Six offer her? A six year gap in his memories and an uncertain future. Yes, he couldn't deny that Rebecca would be better off with David but that didn't help the feeling of hot knives stabbing his chest.

When David was finished and the committee was satisfied he was dismissed. David walked out of the room. Six was about to leave as well when the head chairman addressed him.

"Agent Six, the committee has discussed the matter and has reached the decision of appointing you as the new head of Providence. Captain Calan will ascend to the number two position. That is all." The man dismissed Six.

Six was stunned for a second. He wasn't sure he wanted the position but it was something he would have to evaluate later. Right now, he had something important he had to do.

David was walking into the Providence's hanger. He headed for his private jet waiting to take him home. Before he reached it, he heard his name. He turned around. Agent Six was calmly walking towards him. David stiffened a little. "Yes, agent?"

"She likes her coffee with two sugars and a touch of cream." Six started.

David blinked at him.

"She tends to over work so you need to make sure she gets enough rest." Six didn't realize how difficult this was as he swallowed hard the lump in his throat. He continued. "She worries about people and their problems even people she doesn't know. She likes romantic comedies but will go see a thriller if it's good. She hates horror movies. Her favorite color is blue except she only wears it on special occasions. But she likes to wear red shoes on Fridays."

Six paused again. "Take care of her."

While Six spoke David never moved. Finally, after Six had finished and looked like he was about to leave. David walked over. He put a hand on Six's shoulder. He gave Six a meaningful look. "_You_ need to take care of her."

Six froze at the touch and for a second his brain did not register David's meaning. David turned around and walked toward his jet. "You're a very lucky man, Agent Six." He said as he entered the plane. Six watched the ramp close and the jet take off. When it was a speck in the sky, he realized what David was telling him. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around to go look for Rebecca.

0o0

Rex was sitting on a stone bench in the Petting Zoo or what use to be the Petting Zoo. It was now an indoor arboretum. Everyone used it for training or for a place to go to de-stress.

Rex looked at the bank book in his hands. He flipped through the pages over and over. He still couldn't believe it especially all the zeroes after the number.

"Hey, there." Circe walked over and sat down.

Rex looked at her with concern. "Should you be out so soon?"

"I'm doing better. Dr. Holiday checked me out. She said the serum is mostly out of my body." Circe had a far away look. "There are side effects. Some of my nanites have become active but it's unpredictable."

"Does it mean you have your powers back?" Rex asked looking at her.

"Sort of. I have my powers but we're not sure what activates it. So it's not dependable." Circe said sadly.

" Your powers may not be dependable but you always are." Rex said sincerely.

Circe gave him a small smile. "I hear you're a rich man now." She said changing the subject.

"As you said, sort of. Six is in charge of when I get the money." Rex said ruefully.

"But at least you have it." Circe said. "White Knight does have a heart. He left you his money and is putting Walter through school. I guess I misjudged him."

"We all did." Rex said quietly.

They both sat in silent contemplation.

"But one thing I learned. "Rex suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Circe looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"As long as I have my family and friends, I can get through anything." He smiled at her as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Circe turned to look at him a smile on her lips. They leaned in and kissed.

"Ack, get a room." Bobo said disgustedly from behind them.

They broke apart and Rex glared at his sidekick.

"Bobo, don't you have a nap to go take?" Rex snapped.

"Nope." He grinned at the couple.

Circe laughed. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

"Now you're talking my language." Bobo headed out first. Circe and Rex got up arm in arm and followed.

"Hey, Circe?" Rex said frowning.

"Hmm?" Circe asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to the gift we got Doc?"

Circe's head went up and her brow furrowed. "You know, I don't know."

0o0

Beverly sat in Caesar's lab watching the man work. Every so often he would ask for a tool just out of reach and Beverly would get it for him. When she asked him questions, he answered them seemingly pleased that someone was interested in his work and even more surprised when she understood the answer.

"Most people get bored when I tell them about my inventions." Caesar admitted.

Beverly shrugged. "I'm not most people."

Caesar looked at her. She certainly was not. He cleared his throat. "So what are your plans now that Holiday is coming back to Providence?"

Beverly shrugged. "I guess I'll go home. I don't think they want family members just hanging around base."

Caesar nodded. He looked away as he said the next part. "But if you had a job here. You could stay."

Beverly looked at him curiously. "I suppose but what would I do here?"

"You can be my assistant." Caesar tried to sound casual.

"Really?" Beverly was a little surprised.

"Sure, I need someone to help me with my machines who knows what I'm talking about and is quick to pick up new things." Caesar realized he was starting to babble. So he shut up. He gave Beverly a sideways glance. Beverly's brow furrowed and she was silent.

Caesar didn't know why he was so nervous, but he jumped when she finally spoke.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Relief washed over him. "Good then it's settled. Smoothie?" He offered a metal flask to her. Beverly took a small sip and smiled, "Strawberry banana. You remembered."

Caesar shrugged as he took a sip of his. He still thought mango was better.

0o0

Rebecca sat on the ledge of Providence's roof watching the sun go down over the mountains. The beautiful hues of red, orange, and yellow melded together to provide a picturesque view. Her hair was out of its bun and slightly blowing in the light breeze of the late afternoon. She felt someone behind her.

"This is one thing I miss when I was in town, "she said out loud. "You can't see a sunset like this."

Six had searched all over base. Finally Calan had told him he saw Rebecca heading for the roof. He ran up several flights to find her there. Now that she was in front of him he was feeling less confident.

"That the only thing you miss?" Six asked wondering how she knew he was there.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smirk but didn't answer.

"Can I join you?" Six walked closer.

"Free country." Rebecca answered.

Six hesitated. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to join or wanted to be alone.

Rebecca sighed, "Come on, Six." She patted to the place on her right.

Six hesitated again but then came over and lowered himself next to her.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Just wanted to go someplace to think. So much is changing." She glanced at him. "Congratulations. I hear you're head of Providence now."

Six wondered how the news had spread so fast. "It doesn't change anything. I'll still be training Rex and going out on missions…."

Rebecca laughed.

Six frowned, "What's so funny?"

Rebecca looked at him amused' "Six, you're amazing but even you can't do two people's jobs."

"I'm not sure I want the job." He admitted.

"Well, you have time to think about it." Rebecca leaned against him. Six stiffened involuntarily.

Rebecca felt him go rigid and pulled back. Six cursed himself and tried to relax.

He pushed his shades further up his nose and tried to think of something to say. Rebecca, however, saved him the trouble.

"Did they ever catch the rest of the Consortium members?" She asked suddenly.

"No, but we're looking. They can't stay hidden forever." Six noted.

"I'm sorry about White." Rebecca said changing the subject again.

Six nodded feeling a lump in his throat.

"He was a good man in his own way. I remember when we first met he locked me in a cage with Bobo." She wasn't sure if she should laugh or be indignant.

Six nodded. "But he changed."

"Especially after getting to know Rex." Rebecca agreed.

"I've changed too." Six continued.

Rebecca looked at him. To her surprise he took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. He reached over with is right hand and pushed back some of her hair that had fallen out of place. His fingers lightly trailed the side of her face. Rebecca's heart started to race as her hand reached out to hold his hand against her face. She rubbed her cheek against his palm and lightly kissed it. Then she looked into his eyes and felt her breath catch.

He looked lovingly at her and there was a small smile on his face. His other hand came up and with both hands moved her face up to his. He tilted his head and kissed her. When they broke apart Rebecca's eyes were dancing and she had a smile on her face. Six's smile also widened and he bent to kiss her again.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They melted into each other. When they finally separated, they wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed that way long after the sun slipped pass the mountains and the stars came out.

**So this is the end. Sorry for the lack of action. I was trying to wrap everything up. I hope I had enough HOLIX at the end. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I'd like to thank DarkGreenForest4, Kostsa13, Neopuff, Lina Trinch, Peacexfreedom, SDF, shamelessfangirl, oh god help me, motherafrica, ForeverFallingx, Lara Croft, and Cinco. Special thanks go to SirenSounds97 and fanaticagenrex for regularly reviewing. Thank you too to the various anonymous guests for your reviews.**

**Writing was a lot harder than I thought. I don't know if I'm going to write anymore unless there's an overwhelming response for it. Even then I would need time and inspiration. I have some more story ideas but they would probably be less ambitious than this.**

**I'm not sure I did a great job on this. But school has started and my students require much of my attention not to mention my own children.**

**Please let me know either way whether you liked it or not. God bless.**


End file.
